New RecruitNew Love?
by Xtreme-Jewell
Summary: (Brock/Steph)*COMPLETED* Stephanie is finally ready to move on after he nasty divorce, but what if who she is causes problems? Changed rating for language and brief sexuality
1. Default Chapter

**In this story Steph and Paul (Triple H) are already split up. (I couldn't remember if they were yet or not)** Also if somethings aren't accurate, sorry!  
  
"Come on, we're going to be late," Shane hollered up the stairs to his sister Stephanie. "You know if we're late Dad's going to kill us!"  
  
"Yeah, Yeah I know, but I'm having a bad hair day," Steph hollered down. "I'll be down in a minute."  
  
"Yeah, that'll happen." Shane grumbled and went and turned on the tv.  
  
Pretty soon, Stephanie came downstairs in a tighter-fitting red sweater with black hip-huggers that flared out at the sides. She went over to the shoe closet and pulled out a pair of black high-heeled boots. She had her hair down cascading over her shoulders in loose ringlets. Shane glanced over and commented "It took that long when all you're going to do is wear your hair down?"  
  
"Screw you Shane, I couldn't do anything else with it." Steph replied with a slight snarl.  
  
"Gee feisty this morning, let's go." Shane replied laughing.  
  
They went out and got into the limo. "Now do you have everything we need for this?" Shane asked.  
  
"Yeah, I packed my bag earlier and brought it out here. Do you have everything you need?" Steph asked. "I hope you remembered the listing of people who we're supposed to assess because I forgot mine on the bathroom counter.  
  
"Of course, do you think that I would remember something so vitally important as that?" Shane asked non-chantly.  
  
"Great, you forgot yours too. Well, dad will have an extra copy. It's been awhile since we've been the ones chosen to assess new talent down at OVW. It'll be a nice change." Steph commented.  
  
"Yeah, maybe it will help to snap you out of the funk you've been in ever since you and Paul.  
  
"Shut up Shane I don't want to hear it right now, I'm in a good mood."  
  
They arrived at the airport and got on the WWE jet and waiting inside was Vince and Linda. Vince was looking down at his watch when they walked on.  
  
"It was Steph's fault, she wouldn't get out of the bathroom." Shane started.  
  
"Shut up Shane, you just wouldn't understand" Stephanie snarled. "Gee Vince doesn't it remind you of old times?" Linda chuckled.  
  
"Yeah it does, but lets get a move on so we're not late." Vince said and got into his seat.  
  
The four sat down together with all of their information on the possible new guys. "Ok, today we're going to be looking at a couple people. Shannon Moore, Shelton Benjamin, Charlie Haas" Vince started to name off the wrestlers who were down at OVW awaiting their chance to make it all the way to Raw or Smackdown, but Steph wasn't paying attention, her head was in the clouds, until Shane handed her some glossies. She looked down and the face staring at her was that of Brock Lesnar. She couldn't help but smile, there was something about him. He had real short blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a unique build.  
  
"Wow, take a look at this guy," Steph thought to herself. There was just something about him that made it so she couldn't look away. "He's definitely a hottie, but boy does he look like he could be a cocky jock, and there's nothing worse than one of those. Steph knew full well of that, she used to date one. "What's the scoop on this one dad?" Steph asked.  
  
"Well, that is Brock Lesnar, he hails from the University of Minnesota. He did wonders there, and he caught Kurt's (Angle) eye and Gerald Brisco knows the coach over there. He has a very impressive amateur record. He turned down NFL offers to come to OVW and he is definitely going to make an impact. He's coming off of a knee injury so we're hoping that he's shaken off the ring rust by now.  
  
"He seems like he has a good look about him." Steph replied.  
  
They finshed discussing the others just as the plane landed in Ohio. They drove on to the OVW campus and went inside and were greeted by Ray Taylor (Bossman) "Hope your flight was good. The boys are warming up now."  
  
"Sounds real good Ray, good to see ya," Vince replied.  
  
As they walked in, Steph stopped and gasped when she seen the silhouette of a giant in the ring. He had a very impressive physique. He ran the ropes like someone the size of Edge yet with the presence of a giant. They stood in the back and watched as he performed moves with great efficiency. "It's in his blood," Ray said. "He's a natural, he loves to learn, willing to try anything once.  
  
"Wouldn't I like to try something once," Steph thought to herself. "I'm going to head down to the ring for a better view," Steph stated and headed down.  
  
Brock and Shelton were working the ring. Shelton spotted her first. "Dude, look who's headed our way."  
  
Brock turned and all he could see was a gorgeous brunette walking their way with authority in her step. He could feel a physical attraction when he realized that it was Stephanie McMahon. "Wow, she's hot." He told Shelton.  
  
"Hell yeah dude, I'm going to send Shannon in. Work him over, impress the hell out of her. Now is your time to shine." And with that Shelton hollered for Shannon.  
  
Shannon climbed in and Brock locked up with him and began an intense match. It was great to see a cruiserweight like Shannon work with a mat man like Brock. All of a sudden Brock looked down and saw that Stephanie was watching them with a critical look on her face. He said something to Shannon and after a couple moves, Brock picked Shannon up and gave him a spinning F-5 and covered him for the 1-2-3. And the ref had the bell rung. "Holy shit" Steph thought. "That's incredible!"  
  
"Steph, come over here for a minute," Vince requested. Steph walked over to where the rest of the family was. "We're putting you in charge of interviewing Brock to see if he's mentally ready. So, go ahead and do it however you feel is best and just make sure you're back here by 5:00 p.m. "  
  
"Sounds good." Steph glanced down at her watch and noticed that it was just going on noon so she had a good 5 hours to get to know him. She knew that in order to make sure that he's mentally sound for the road, which would involve getting to know lots of details on him.  
  
"Brock Lesnar," Stephanie said walking over to where he was. She held out her hand "I'm Stephanie, have eaten yet?"  
  
Brock reached out and shook her hand. "No I haven't ma'am."  
  
"Well, I'm going to be interviewing you and I don't know about you but I'm starving so how about we get to know each other over lunch?"  
  
"Sounds good to me ma'am"  
  
"Well, I'd say let's go, but I don't think that you would want to go out to a restaurant wearing that so why don't you go shower up and we'll head out. "  
  
Brock looked down and realized that all he was wearing was his wrestling trunks. "Alright, I won't be too long."  
  
"Take as long as you need."  
  
While Brock hit the showers, Steph thought about the way that Brock had such a presence about him. She walked around the facility looking at the memorabilia. On the wall was some still photos of the recent show and the way that Brock handled his opponents with such ease was almost scary.  
  
All of a sudden Steph felt a hot breath on the back of her neck. "I'm all ready when you are ma'am," Brock said quietly.  
  
Steph jumped about 3 feet in the air. "Ok, lets head out."  
  
Brock smirked while they walked out.  
  
**Hope you guys like it so far. Please review!!!!** 


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a warning, I've had to change some of the details of their personal lives for this, so please don't get mad!!** Please read and review!!! ( **Thanks Anna, Ty and Nothingisforever84, I appreciate the feedback!!!!**  
  
She walked him outside and they got into the awaiting limo. "What kind of food do you like?"  
  
"Anything ma'am, I'm pretty open."  
  
"How about some Chinese food? I'll let you off the hook and keep you out of practice for the rest of the day." Steph asked with a cute little smirk on her face.  
  
"Sounds good ma'am." Brock responded smiling. "That smirk is really cute" he thought to himself.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's another thing. Stop calling me ma'am! You can call me Stephanie or Steph." She smiled at him. "No need to be that formal."  
  
"Yes ma..Stephanie" He responded. "How was your flight out here?"  
  
"Pretty good. Nothing too exciting. How's that knee of yours doing?"  
  
"A lot better, it's like it wasn't injured."  
  
They arrived at a nice Chinese restaurant with a buffet and they sat down in a large booth. "What do you say we eat first?"  
  
"Sounds good. After you." Brock replied. He watched her walk up to the buffet. "Nice body" He thought to himself.  
  
They got their food and sat down at the table. "Tell me about yourself." Steph said.  
  
"Well, my name is Brock Lesnar, I grew up in Webster, SD on a dairy farm. I went to jr college there." He began.  
  
"How about this, tell me the business stuff later, tell me about you. What should I know about you?" Steph smiled at him.  
  
"Well, I live in Minnesota. I have a house out there. I am an only child. I have a beautiful little girl named Mya. She's 3 mths old." He began.  
  
"Really?!? Do you have pictures?" Steph asked. She was a softie when it came to kids. She knew how hard it must be to have to leave them all of the time to be out on the road.  
  
"Yup, sure do." Brock took out his wallet and showed her a couple different pictures.  
  
"Are you ready to be on the road a lot with knowing that she is waiting for you at home?" Steph asked.  
  
Brock looked a little surprised by the question. "Yeah I am" he answered confidently. "This is my dream and I'm ready to do whatever I need to to achieve that goal. I know that along the way a lot of sacrifices will have to be made but I can handle that. "  
  
"Glad to hear that, Glad to hear it."  
  
They continued to talk to each other about the business and before they knew it they were starting to talk about their personal lives. Whenever Stephanie would talk Brock noticed a hint of sadness in her eyes. "What are you doing tonight?" Brock asked shyly.  
  
"I'm not sure if I'm going to fly out or I'm going to stay in town until tomorrow, why?" Stephanie replied.  
  
"What if you stay for the show tonight, then you let me show you where we like to go and unwind." Brock propositioned. "Don't worry, I'm not trying to suck up and I'm not trying to have any ill intentions, I just think that you sound a little down and maybe you need a night out to lift your spirits."  
  
Steph thought about it. "It does seem harmless enough, but if we go out, you have to dance with me, that'll lift my spirits" Steph found herself saying.  
  
"Alright it's a deal," Brock responded.  
  
They rode back to the training facility almost in silence. They were both too busy thinking to talk.  
  
"What am I thinking? I'm hitting on Vince McMahon's daughter. I'm just asking for career suicide. But she is do damn nice and she is definitely one of the most genuine and beautiful people I've ever met. And I'm not hitting on her, I'm just trying to be a friend. She seems sort of down so why not cheer her up?" Brock argued with himself.  
  
"I don't know why, but I'm finding myself so attracted to him. And how could he pick up on me being a little down? He is a gorgeous man with those piercing blue eyes and short blonde hair. But what am I thinking, he's a new recruit. How do I know that he's not just trying to warm his way in to trying to get into my pants or trying to schmooze his way into the business? What am I saying, we're just trying to become friends, that's all. For once in my life I'm going to let my guard down and have a good time. I'm not going to think about work, or Paul." Steph thought. "The last time I let my guard down, I wound up falling in love with him. Paul convinced me that I could let my guard down with him. Then I found him with Trish." Next thing she knew, she had tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Hey, what's up? Are you ok?" Brock asked with true concern in his voice. "Do you need to talk?"  
  
Steph quickly wiped the tears and sniffled. "No, I'm ok, really. That's why I need to have a night out," Steph told him with a chuckle.  
  
Brock reached out and rubbed the top of her hand. "I'll make sure to show you a good time tonight, don't you worry about that."  
  
**What do you guys think?? What will happen when they go out? If you guys have any suggestions, feel free to let me know. I am able to update Monday thru Friday and sometimes on the weekends. Pls R/R! Thanks!!!** 


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Steph let herself into the girls locker room and began to get ready. She had watched the show and was very impressed by Brock's in-ring performance. He needed to work on his mic skills, but he was able to dominate even the biggest opponent. She knew that he was definitely ready for the big time. And when she had interviewed him, he showed her that he was mentally ready the grueling schedule. She touched up her make up and put on a short black leather skirt with a pink halter-top. Then put on a cover up. She had no idea what she was in for. She put her black high-heel boots back on. "These will work." She had done some thinking during the matches about everything that has happened in her life lately. She had finally decided that she deserved some happiness, and dammit if it was with him then who cares. "What am I saying, he doesn't like me that way. He's just trying to be nice."  
  
She walked out and standing before her was Brock in nice khakis and a nice polo shirt. He was leaning against the wall and he looked so hot. "Wow, he looks good." Steph thought to herself.  
  
When Steph walked out of the room, he couldn't believe his eyes, she looked so beautiful. "She looks really good in pink." Brock thought to himself.  
  
Steph blushed,"It looks like I'm underdressed, you look great! Do you want me to go change?" She looked down at her outfit realizing that she looked like she was going clubbing and he looked so dressed up.  
  
"No, no you look great," Brock reassured her. "I didn't know if you had a change of clothes and you looked so dressed up earlier that I didn't want to look under-dressed."  
  
They both laughed at how they were both worried about how they looked for each other. "This feels really good." They both thought to themselves. "Are you ready to go ma'am?" Brock asked holding out his arm in a gentlemanly manner.  
  
"Yes sir I am," Steph replied while taking his arm. "Let's get out of dodge."  
  
Brock led her outside to a big pick-up truck. "I'll help you in," Brock reassured her with a smirk on his face.  
  
Steph looked up at the Ford F-150 with the giant lift kit. "Gee Brock, can't tell that you're from the midwest" Steph said laughing. "I bet this would be great to go driving through the mud and stuff in."  
  
Brock started laughing. Steph looked at him and he had tears he was laughing so hard. "Yeah Steph, it works great to go MUDDIN' in."  
  
Steph giggled a little. " I didn't realize that there was a term for it. I guess in Greenwich there's not a lot of muddin' going on."  
  
Brock helped Steph into the truck and he got in. "Ok, I thought that we would go get some supper and then I'll take you to where we like to go to relax and unwind."  
  
Steph smiled at him. "That sounds great"  
  
Brock glanced over at Steph and she was smiling. "It's good to see you smiling. And hopefully after tonight you'll never stop smiling." Brock felt himself turning red after saying that and turned back to the road. "I can't believe I said that, now she's going to think that I'm hitting on her. God, what if she thinks that I'm only hitting on her to make it to the big time? I'm such an idiot," Brock thought to himself.  
  
Steph was watching Brock's facial expressions as he stared out the windshield. "After tonight he hopes that I'll never stop smiling? Maybe he does like me? I just have to take it slow and easy to make sure that I don't wind up hurt in the long run. Just in case he's only doing this because of the McMahon factor." Steph thought to herself.  
  
They pulled up to a nice restarurant. "Nothin' too fancy, but let me tell you that they make a mean steak." Brock started to say, "Do you eat steak? If you're a vegetarian.."  
  
Steph interrupted him. " Brock, it's ok. Yes I eat steak. I'm not a vegetarian. In my family, I don't think that I would survive as a vegetarian. " Steph said smiling.  
  
"Yeah I guess not huh? Let's go in"  
  
They went in and Steph looked around and it was a nice place. Like Brock said it wasn't anything fancy and formal, but it had a very nice relaxed atmosphere. They were seated at a round table and given water.  
  
Steph sat there and sipped her water while looking at the menu. Brock would look over at her and he couldn't believe his eyes. He loved the way she looked, she was able to look elegant and sophisticated while looking casual and relaxed at the same time. He loved the way that she had one piece of hair that kept falling into her eyes and how she had to tuck it behind her ear. He realized that he was really liked her and couldn't wait to get to know everything about her. He also wanted to know what could cause her to look and be so sad earlier.  
  
Steph could feel him look at her from time to time. And when she would look up she would watch him look at his menu. He looked like a giant but yet seemed like such a teddy bear. And she would try to picture him with his daughter. She liked to watch his mannerisms. He seemed so different then any other guy she had ever been with, and definitely different then Paul.  
  
"Tell me, what's good here? What do you think I should order? Steph asked. "Or do you want to surprise me?"  
  
"You would let me order for you?" Brock asked surprisingly. "Steph, it would be my honor."  
  
So, when the waiter came, Brock ordered them both bacon-wrapped filet mignons with fully loaded baked potatoes and side salads. When the waiter left, Steph looked at him with a fake wicked look, "Gee, Brock, how does a woman stay skinny going to dinner with you?" and they both started laughing.  
  
"So, tell me about yourself." Brock asked Steph.  
  
"Well, maybe I should ask you what don't you know?"  
  
"Give me a summary of you."  
  
"Well, my name is Stephanie Marie McMahon. I grew up in Greenwich, CT with my mom, dad and brother. I went to public school. I went to college. Worked on the show, and now I'm one of the writers."  
  
"Ok, but tell me about you as in you not the technical you." Brock reiterated.  
  
Steph smiled, "Oh, you want to know about the real me.Where to begin. Well, I like to go out and have fun, but at the same time I like to stay home and relax. I love music and movies. I have a huge collection of each. I like to try new things, I'm pretty open-minded when it comes to trying something I've never done before. "  
  
While Steph was talking, Brock was mesmerized. She was the perfect woman. He couldn't believe how much they had in common.  
  
They chatted about what school was like and what college was like. And soon they're food came. When Steph took a bite, she couldn't believe how excellent it was!! "Brock this is amazing. I've never tasted steak that tastes this good." Steph marveled.  
  
"Hey, I'm just glad that you like it. That's what I was worried about." Brock replied. The two ate and made small talk about OVW over the candlelight dinner.  
  
They finished dinner and Brock turned towards Stephanie. "Do you like ice cream?"  
  
"Yeah, I do, why?"  
  
"How about a hot fudge sundae with whip cream and a cherry on top?"  
  
Steph had to try and not let her mind float to the gutter, even though her first thought was Brock wearing nothing but whip cream and a cherry. She felt herself smiling "I would love one." Then she started thinking about Varsity Blues and the infamous whip cream bikini and couldn't hold back anymore, she busted out laughing.  
  
Brock started laughing and looking at her like she was an alien. "What in the world is so funny? Am I missing something?"  
  
"No, well kind of. I was just thinking about Varsity Blues and Darcy's whip cream bikini." Steph said stifling the laughter.  
  
Brock started laughing "you're crazy, I like that."  
  
Steph felt herself blush a little. "God he's amazing" she thought to herself.  
  
The waiter brought out a huge hot fudge sundae with only one spoon. Steph and Brock turned towards eachother and smiled. "I know how to share if you do." Brock said to Steph (who was still a little red)  
  
"Yeah, yeah I can definitely share"  
  
So they scooted their chairs closer to each other and Brock gave Steph a bite of ice cream and then he took a bite. They sat there looking into each other's eyes and sharing the sundae. They took turns who got to hold the spoon, and they looked like two love sick teenagers.  
  
"What do you say we get out of here and go cut loose?" Brock said.  
  
Steph took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "I would love that."  
  
So he stood up and held his hand out to Steph. Steph smiled and took it. And they walked out to his truck hand in hand.  
  
He helped her into the cab. They started heading to the club when his cell phone rang. He answered it. And Steph couldn't help but eavesdrop a little and she wasn't able to tell who he was talking to. He gave a quick run-down of the last weeks happenings and ended the call with "can't wait to see you too. Love you." And he hung up the phone.  
  
Steph was looking out her window not sure what to think. "I totally forgot, he has a kid. That means that somewhere along the lines is the baby's mom. I'm sure she's in the picture, How stupid can I be? I don't know what I'm doing here." Steph felt herself start to tear up. She looked up at the ceiling of the truck and seen pictures of him and Mya. "She is so beautiful, I bet her mom is gorgeous."  
  
"So tell me, what do you think of kids?" Brock asked Steph noticing that she was looking at the pictures of Mya.  
  
"Well, I know that I want kids someday. I love kids. But being in the business, it's hard to have children unless you're a really strong person and you really have someone there to support you. But I'm not opposed to children. I've never been with someone who has kids." Steph replied. "The one time I started to fall for someone who had a child they decided to go back to work things out with his child's mom." "I'm sorry that happened to you." Brock answered. "To be completely honest with you, Mya was a surprise. We weren't planning on having kids for awhile, but she is the best thing that has ever happened to me."  
  
"I've heard that about kids," Steph said. "I bet you make a great dad"  
  
"Thanks. Speaking about parents, I have to apologize." Brock said to Steph.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Mom's call. I usually call her every week and I hadn't called her yet this week."  
  
Steph breathed a sigh of relief. "That's sweet."  
  
"Well, here we are. May I have this dance?" Brock asked.  
  
Steph smiled broadly "Of course you can."  
  
***Well, let me know what you think. What could happen at the club? Will love bloom? Or will one of them make a fool out of themselves after a few to many drinks? Steph hasn't mentioned Paul to Brock yet and Brock hasn't mentioned Nicole to Steph yet..will the alcohol bring that out?" Pls R/R and if you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Brock escorted Steph into the club and paid their cover charge.  
  
"Hey, you didn't have to do that. I could have gotten it," Steph protested.  
  
"Shh.I told you that I was going to cheer you up and that is what I'm planning on doing just that" Brock replied. Then Brock took Steph by the hand and walked her over to a table. "What would you like to drink?"  
  
"I'll have a Long Island iced tea please," Steph answered with a smile. "I'm going to take your advice and loosen up tonight."  
  
"You've got it." And she watched Brock go to the bar for the drinks. He couldn't believe that she drank Long Island iced teas, they made them really strong here.  
  
Brock returned with her tea and a beer for himself. Steph took a drink and made a little face, "Wow, they know how to make a drink."  
  
"Yeah, they don't fool around. That's why we don't drink during the week when we have to train the next day."  
  
Steph giggled and took a big drink. Brock was amazed at how she was drinking, he expected her to be a sipper. She finished her drink before he finished his beer. "I'm going to go and get us refills." Steph replied when she noticed that he was watching her kind with a surprised look on his face.  
  
Steph came back and plopped down a beer in front of Brock and she was already working on her second iced tea. "How about we go dance?"  
  
Brock smiled "I'd love to,"  
  
Steph and Brock made their way to the dance floor and began to dance. "Hella good" by No Doubt came on and Steph started to dance a little provcatively with Brock. He couldn't believe that quiet little Steph had such a wild side to her. By the middle of the song they were dancing pelvis to pelvis and grinding with each other. Brock and Steph seemed to be having a great time. They stayed out on the dance floor for a while then decided to go and sit down. Steph went and got them drinks and came back with not only their normal drinks but 2 shots also.  
  
"Whoa, what are these?" Brock asked helping her set all of the drinks on the table.  
  
"Oh just something to decorate with," Steph replied smiling. She picked her shot up, "To a wonderful night"  
  
Brock picked his up "To a wonderful night"  
  
They then both took their shots. Brock made a face "What was that?"  
  
"Captain Morgan Parrot Bay" Steph replied. Then started drinking her 3rd iced tea. "You needed something more exciting than just beer."  
  
Brock laughed and finished his beer. "Ok, I'll make you a deal, this time, I'll get a jack and coke, how's that?"  
  
"Well, that's better." Steph giggled.  
  
When Brock got back with his drink, she heard the beginning of "Dirrty" by Christina Aguilera. "We have to go dance!!" Steph excliamed. And drug him out to the floor.  
  
Steph began to bump and grind all over Brock, and he began to dance with her. Brock couldn't believe what he was seeing. Steph was singing along and dancing with him almost like it was just him and her in the room. She was dancing so provocatively and was looking right in his eyes, some of the dances looked like they came from the video! He felt himself growing aroused by her.  
  
After the song was over, he took her into his arms and she looked into his eyes and he leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back and they he slipped his tongue slowly around hers. They stood there for a minute kissing when he pulled back and looked at her, "Do you want to get out of here?"  
  
"Steph nodded, yeah, let's go."  
  
Brock walked with Steph out to the truck and helped her in. They held hands on the way to Brock's apartment.  
  
They reached the door and they were still kissing like two teenagers in love. Brock unlocked the door and they stumbled in. Brock turned on a light and Steph looked around. The place had lots of his wrestling memorabilia on the walls and then she seen a wall that looked like family pictures.  
  
Brock whirled her around and pulled her into his arms and began kissing her again. He laid her down on the couch and they began to make out and explore each other. He started sliding his hand up her skirt when Steph pushed herself back a little bit.  
  
When Brock looked at her, she had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong Steph? If I'm rushing you, or hurting you, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" Brock asked with pure concearn.  
  
Steph sniffled and stammered "It's..it's nothing, I'm ok." And she started towards him again when he stopped her.  
  
"How about this, how about we."Brock started to say when Steph stopped him.  
  
Steph started crying a little more and began rambling "I'm nervous because I haven't been with anyone besides Paul in almost 6 years and I don't know what you think of me, I don't know if you like me, or what, and I haven't been touched like this since the night Paul told me that he was seeing someone else and I would never be as good as she was and, and, and.." Steph started crying harder.  
  
Brock reached over and held her, "Steph I'm so sorry that someone hurt you that bad, is that what you've been so upset about? How about we talk, we really don't know a whole lot about each other yet. We were probably rushing it a little."  
  
Steph looked up at him kind of surprised, "That sounds really good Brock, thanks."  
  
Brock gave her a hug, I'm going to go and make us some coffee and then we'll talk.  
  
While Brock was making coffee, Steph got up and started to look at the pictures. She saw a lot of him with a blonde and a newborn baby. And a few were of just him and this blonde. "I wonder if that is his daughter's mom." Stephanie pondered. Some she guessed were his parents, and others she had no clue.  
  
"Here you go," Brock said startling Steph.  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"I see that you have found the picture wall, do you want me to tell you about it?"  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
So Brock went through and pointed out his friends, parents, and other family members but skipped over all of the pictures of him and the blonde, until the very end. "And this would be Nicole."  
  
"Who's Nicole?" Steph asked slightly intrigued.  
  
Brock sighed a little, "Nicole is Mya's mom. Her and I started seeing each other when I was in jr. college, and when I decided to move to Minnesota to go to the University she moved with me. We were together all through college, and then right before I graduated Nicole found out that she was pregnant. We had discussed having kids, but weren't planning on it that soon. Then I found out that I was headed to OVW for training and she said that she wouldn't move here with me. So, we did the long-distance thing and I went home once a month. I surprised her one time and when I got there, there was a vehicle in the driveway I didn't recognize, I went in and she was in bed with my best friend."  
  
"Oh Brock, I'm so sorry." Steph said quietly.  
  
"Thanks, she was still pregnant while she was fooling around with him. So then I questioned if the baby was even mine. But when the baby was born, you could tell she was mine. So then Nicole and I tried to patch things up, but all we did was fight and I didn't trust her and she didn't trust me. So we wound up breaking up completely a couple months ago. I haven't been with anyone since her." Brock went on, "So I understand where you're coming from."  
  
Steph sipped her coffee, "I feel like I was a big, drunk fool tonight. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I don't know why it still bothers me, I'm over him, I know that I can move on, but."  
  
"But it's still a little scary. Steph, I like you." Brock began cautiously, "I want you to know that I've had a really great time getting to know each other Steph."  
  
"Brock, I've had a really great time also." Steph replied.  
  
"And I would really like to get to know you even better, I don't know what you're feeling, but when we're together, I feel a spark between the two of us." Brock kept on.  
  
"Steph blushed, "I would really like that. I like you also. And I know that it seems like I cry a lot about Paul, but I want you to know that I am over him. And I am ready to move on, it's just that little things.."  
  
Brock interrupted her. "I know what you mean. When you see him, you think about how things were and then reality hits you in the face. I go through the same thing. We're both still reeling a little, but we're not letting it hold us down. So, how about we take this slow."  
  
Steph smiled, "That sounds really good. If anyone asks, we'll say that we're dating, but we're not girlfriend/boyfriend yet."  
  
Brock smiled back and held her hand, "That is the perfect way to phrase it."  
  
  
  
**Sorry to end it abruptly, but I've gotta run and I wanted to get the new chapter up. Let me know what you think. Do you think that Steph will stay for the rest of the night, or will she go back to her hotel? What happens tomorrow when Steph has to answer to her family where she was all night and what happens when Brock has to tell his friends what happened on his outing with the "bosses' daughter?" Pls read and review!!!**  
  
Thanks!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

For the rest of the night, Steph and Brock snuggled by the television and watched movies. Steph started to get sleepy. "Hey Brock, I'm really tired, I had better head out of here."  
  
Brock looked over at her, "After how much you drank tonight and now you're tired? There is no way I'm letting you go back, you can stay here if you want. I'll sleep on the couch, and you can have the bed."  
  
"No way! It's your house, I'll sleep on the couch and you sleep in your own bed. You have to train tomorrow," Steph looked down at her watch, "Oh my god, it's 2:00 a.m. you have to be up in 3 hours!!"  
  
Brock laughed, "It's ok, I've gone with less sleep than that. I'll be fine. But you're sleeping in the bed and I'm sleeping on the couch."  
  
"Oh no you're not," Steph argued. "You will sleep in your bed and you will like it."  
  
Brock pulled her into his arms, "You're cute when you're ordering someone around."  
  
Steph laughed, "Well, you're cute when you're arguing about it."  
  
Brock looked at Steph in her leather skirt. "I have a t-shirt you can wear for pj's if you like."  
  
Steph looked down at herself, "Yeah, I think that that would be a good idea."  
  
She followed Brock into his bedroom and he opened his dresser drawers "Go ahead and pick one."  
  
Steph picked up a University of MN wrestling shirt "Can I wear this one, or is it sacred?"  
  
Brock smiled, "You can wear it, you're worthy enough."  
  
She walked into his bathroom and changed. When she came out, Brock looked at her and couldn't help but get turned on. She had her hair down and the shirt actually wasn't overly long on her, so if she stretched, you got a little thong show. He went towards her and held her. "You look great."  
  
Steph smiled at him. "Thanks, I appreciate it. Let's lay down for a minute" Steph said pointing to the bed.  
  
Brock walked her over and they laid down together. Then they started making out. Steph laid in his arms and couldn't believe all of the feelings she was experiencing. She realized that she wanted him, and she wanted him bad. No man, not even Paul turned her on so strong.  
  
Brock looked down at her and realized that he wanted her really bad. There was something about her that just drove him nuts. He wanted her and wanted to show her a real man. He began to slide his hand up the shirt she was wearing and ran his hand across her stomach.  
  
Steph moaned softly and began to unbutton his shirt.  
  
**Well, what do you guys think will happen between them? Will they go all the way or will they wait? Let me know what you think. I won't be able to update until Monday so Please read and review!!! I'm going to a house show here in Minneapolis, MN and Brock is wrestling Batista and I have front row seats!! So, maybe he'll inspire something for the next chapter. Have a great weekend!~!*** 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, Please read and review, I would like to know if you like how the story is going or not. I went to the house show on Friday, and it was great! Brock wrestled Shelton Benjamin, and they amateur wrestled for probably 15-20 minutes, and then went into the match. Have a good day everyone!!!!**  
  
Brock and Steph were getting pretty hot and heavy, when Steph pulled back and looked into Brock's eyes, "I think we might be moving a little fast again" Steph blushed. "I'm sorry, but I think maybe we should wait awhile, please don't be mad."  
  
Brock looked at Steph, "I'm not mad, I understand. How about we lay here in each other's arms and get some sleep."  
  
"That sounds good, seeing as how you have to get up in 2 hours." Steph replied snuggling into his massive arms.  
  
They both fell asleep nuzzled into each other. Steph awoke to a pounding on the door. Forgetting that she wasn't at home, she walked out in only the U of M shirt, her hair all a mess and makeup smeared from the previous nights rendezvous and she answered the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Shelton Benjamin was confused, since when does Brock ever have a girl over? "Yeah, Brock and I carpool and we have to be there in..7 minutes."  
  
All of a sudden Steph's eyes got wide, "Oh my god, I answered Brock's door," she thought to herself. "Oh, come in." She opened the door and stretched out her arm towards the living room.  
  
"Brock, Brock wait up, Shelton's here and you have to be to OVW in 5 minutes, and I accidentally opened the door and I don't know.."Steph started to ramble but Brock interrupted by jumping out of bed.  
  
"Shit, Ok, the spare key is under the rug outside of the door if you need to leave." Brock kissed her on the cheek while pulling on a pair of warm-up pants. "I don't have any of your contact info"  
  
Steph interrupted him, I'll leave you all of that here, I'll probably be flying out today, so call me." And she kissed him.  
  
Brock reached the living room, "Alright man, let's roll."  
  
Shelton nodded, and followed Brock out the door.  
  
Brock felt bad leaving the way he did, but he was running way late. "Funny how the first time I'm ever late is because of staying up late with the bosses' daughter." He thought to himself.  
  
They hop in Brock's truck and go tearing out of the driveway. Shelton cleared his throat "Hook me up man."  
  
"What do you mean?" Brock replied trying to sound innocent.  
  
"Don't play that, who was that? By the looks of it, I don't need to ask what happened last night."  
  
"Well, remember how when I left, I was going out to cheer someone up?"  
  
"Yeah, you were all worried if you looked nice enough to take Stephanie McMahon out to dinner to .Oh my god, you slept with Stephanie McMahon??" Shelton exclaimed. "Man, you know how to work it."  
  
"Wait a minute, it's not like that at all. First of all, we didn't sleep together, well not like that, we shared a bed but nothing happened. Second of all, we're working on a relationship. For right now, we're going to date and see what comes about." Brock answered.  
  
"Dude, you do know that you are setting yourself up for career suicide don't you? Do you realize that if something happens and you two break-up your career is history? Man, wake up and smell the coffee, you are asking for trouble." Shelton started to try and tell Brock.  
  
"She is not like that, and it's not gong to happen like that." Brock replied. "You can't believe all of the things that they use to paint a picture on the Internet for a good news story.  
  
"Well, you also can't believe everything you may think is true, I'm just warning you. Also, you're going to get heat for dating the bosses' daughter. They're all going to think that you're doing it just to get ahead. And what happens when her family finds out that she's dating some big time hopeful? When they start pressuring her that you can't provide for her like someone who is not at our level, do you think that she's going to stick around? Hell no, just like the slogan, she's going to get the F out and you're going to wind up broken hearted." Shelton tried reasoning with him.  
  
"I don't need this bullshit right now, if you're not going to be there, fine." Brock replied angrily.  
  
"Now wait a minute," Shelton interjected, "we're cool, we've been friends for so long, nothing like this is going to ruin that. I'm in your corner no matter what, I'm just warning you that if this is something that you truly believe in, then you need to be prepared for the worst. And I don't want you ruining your career over some girl. Look at how bad Nicole broke your heart, I don't want your first relationship out of that doing it all over again. But I'm in your corner and I wish you the best."  
  
"Thanks man, now let's get in there." Brock answered, but still thinking about everything Shelton had said.  
  
Meanwhile, Stephanie took a quick shower, and called the limo driver and told him where to pick her up. She tidied up a little bit and wrote down her address, home phone number, cell phone number and her work pager for when he wanted to reach her.  
  
When the limo arrived, Steph climbed in and asked to be brought to her hotel room. When she got there, she went upstairs and changed clothes. She decided to be nice and casual. She slipped on a pair of boot cut jeans and the WWE logo baby tee. She sat down on the bed and turned the tv on when there was a loud knocking on the door.  
  
Steph went and opened the door and found Shane standing there. "Where in the hell have you been all morning?"  
  
"Gee, good morning to you too, come in."  
  
Well, where have you been?" Shane insisted.  
  
"Ok Dad, I was in the shower, it's barely 7:00 a.m. where the hell do you think I was?"  
  
"Well, I've been trying to reach you since 6:00 a.m. and you were unreachable so I wanted to make sure everything was ok. You were out all night so I was concerned that you didn't make it home."  
  
"Jesus Shane, do you keep tabs on me now? Are you my keeper? I went out to have a good time, and I come home to be badgered? I don't deserve that and you know it, I'm all grown up now." Steph answered angrily. But thanks for being concerned."  
  
"So, who did you go out with?" Shane inquired.  
  
"Me, myself and I, as if it's any of your business." Steph replied smiling. "What's up?"  
  
"Well, dad was so impressed with the talent, that he wants us to go down there, and watch half of their training, and then pull a couple to come and work dark matches for a couple weeks and see how what the crowds think."  
  
"Sounds good, I'm set let's head in." Steph answered going to grab her jacket. "Then she realized that she had forgotten it at Brock's house."  
  
"Alright let's go." Shane brought her down to the limo.  
  
"Shane, I have to make a call, do you think that you could not eavesdrop?" Steph asked.  
  
"Gee, sure, I'll do that." Shane answered in a smart-ass tone.  
  
Steph smiled, "Just teasing, had to see how you would react."  
  
Steph slid the window open, "We need to also go to this address." Steph slipped the driver Brock's address on a piece of paper. "I need to run in and grab something, I'll be right back down and then we can go to OVW."  
  
Steph sat there smiling, and Shane couldn't help but notice. "What happened last night? You seem almost back to yourself again. You'll even play along with the brother teasing younger, annoying, sister stuff." Shane said with a smile. "It's nice to see you with a smile again."  
  
Steph smiled even more and blushed a little. "Well, let's say this, I had an amazing eye-opening night, I met someone wonderful, and I haven't been this happy in a very long time."  
  
"Ok, you have to tell me more than that. What did you do last night? Where did you go? Who were you with? Who did you meet? You have to tell me!!" Shane asked, "I need details woman!"  
  
Steph laughed. "Well ok, but you can't say anything to anyone because nothing is official, we've decided to just date for now and we'll work our way into a relationship. We are both coming off of failed relationships and we want this one to work."  
  
***Well, will Steph tell Shane everything? How will he react? What will happen when Brock and Steph see each other in a business setting?? Please read and review!!! Will hopefully have another chapter today also, I'm in a writing roll.*** Thanks guys!!!! =-) 


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok, ok I promise, I won't say anything, just give me details Steph!" Shane exclaimed.  
  
Just as he agreed, they pulled up to the apartment building where Brock lived. "Well, you'll have to wait a minute, I have to run in and grab something."  
  
Steph walked up to the door, reached under the rug, got the key and let herself into Brock's apt. She set her purse down on the kitchen counter and walked in to the living room where she left her jacket. She looked around and smiled. She could picture herself flying into Ohio and sneaking in and surprising him while he was still at OVW. But then she started to wonder what would happen if she did that, and he came home with another woman. Steph shook her head and grabbed her jacket. She locked the door and slipped the key back under the rug and ran back down to the limo.  
  
"Well Shane-O, yesterday I took Brock out to lunch so I could interview him and see if he's mentally ready for the road. And on our way back, I started to think about Paul, and finding him with Trish and I started crying. Not hard, but Brock noticed. And he offered to take me out to cheer me up. So I decided to take him up on his offer." Steph started but got interrupted by Shane.  
  
"Let me get this straight, you agreed to being taken out by Brock?"  
  
"Shane, let me finish my story than you can ask questions." Steph stated sternly. "So last night he took me out to dinner, and we got to know each other and realized that we had some things in common, so then we went to the club to go dancing. And I was hell-bent on cheering up and so I found myself having a little too much to drink. So we went back to his place and talked about our past and where we would like to see our future and we know that we have feelings for each other, so we're dating." Steph said with a smile. Knowing full well that she left out lots of details that Shane just didn't need to know.  
  
Shane put his head in his hands, "Steph, you're my little sister, and I look out for you, and this is one of those times. You can't date him. You just can't."  
  
Steph got infuriated, "Tell me why YOU think that I can't date him. I don't see this as being your decision."  
  
"You're setting yourself up for failure. Once he's in the big time, he's going to dump you. Can't you see that he's only doing this to get himself up in the company?? I know that they say that love is blind, but this is ridiculous."  
  
"He is not like that Shane." Steph interrupted. "He is in this for me not for the business." "We talked and."  
  
Shane interrupted, "You and Paul did a lot of talking too and look what happened. You got swept up into something that seems like it could be a relationship, but in all actuality it's just something that will wind up being for convenience. You know damn well that when he tells someone that he's dating you, you're going to ruin his integrity at OVW. When he makes it, no one is going to believe that it's because of his talent even though they all know what he has, they're going to do to him what the locker room did to Paul, bypass his talent and talk shit saying that it's because he's screwing you. AND I'm sure he knows that if he's in good with you then you're going to talk him up to dad and he'll call him up early. Just like you did with Paul. Everyone knows how it worked with you and Paul. And I'm sure he knows to use it to his advantage."  
  
Steph started crying, "Fuck you Shane, you don't know anything about him. You don't know what his intentions are. As far as what the locker room or the others think I can't control that. But you sure as Hell don't have the right to talk like you know what he's after." Steph started crying harder. "I knew I shouldn't have told you, don't talk to me right now."  
  
Shane felt bad about making her cry. "Steph, I'm not trying to be an asshole, but I'm trying to tell you what could happen and I don't want you hurt again." Shane reached over and rubbed her back. "Don't cry Steph, I just wanted to make sure you gave thought to what you were doing."  
  
Steph looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "I know what I'm doing, you have to trust me. And telling people about us is one thing we never discussed."  
  
Shane shook his head, "He probably didn't bring it up because that way he can get away with telling everyone and then acting innocent, because now he has something new to brag about.. the bosses daughter."  
  
Steph started crying again, "Shane, I don't want to hear it right now, ok? Just please, let it be."  
  
Shane patted her hand, "Alright Steph, if you know that everything is ok, then I'll leave you alone and I wish you the best. But I'm just warning you."  
  
Steph looked at him,"Of course I know that everything is ok, but thank you." But Steph started to second-guess herself. "What if he's right? What if that is what he's after? But I just can't see that" Then Steph started to sniffle and tear up again.  
  
They arrived at OVW, and Shane helped Steph out of the limo. "Ok, now remember, we're looking for a couple of guys that are ready to work dark matches, and see how they go over. We have a lot of injured guys right now and we need to fill gaps."  
  
Steph wiped her eyes, "Yup, I remember. Is mom and dad here?"  
  
"Yup, they are here evaluating along with us."  
  
Steph rolled her eyes, "Great, this will be a fun day."  
  
Shane smiled and patted her back and they walked in.  
  
There was a table set up with flyers on OVW's next monthly match-up and what the line-ups for the week's shows were going to be. Over in the corner was Vince and Linda talking with Jim Corenette. Shane and Steph walked over to greet them.  
  
"Good morning kids," Vince said to them as they were walking up. "We were just going over what each wrestler's specialties are."  
  
Steph smiled, "Sounds good, are there any specific possibilities, or are we open to anyone? Just males or females as well?"  
  
Linda looked at Steph and Shane, "We know that we for sure want to bring Brock Lesnar up to meet with Paul Hayman to start working on their angle because we need that force right now with so many people out. Other than that, we're putting the decisions in your guys' hands."  
  
"Sounds good, let's go watch some matches," Shane said to Stephanie.  
  
"Go ahead, I'm going to grab some coffee and then I'll be out there." Steph replied. Then she turned to walk towards the catering room. When she got there, Shelton was in there getting a bottle of water.  
  
Steph immediately started to turn red, "Good morning,"  
  
Shelton turned and looked at her, "Good morning, how are you?"  
  
"I'm good thanks." Steph answered smiling.  
  
"Well, have a good day." Shelton said to Stephanie as he was on his way out of the door.  
  
Steph poured herself some coffee and thought to herself "I wonder if he knows?"  
  
Steph walked out and stood by Shane. They started to watch the training, and she noticed that Brock was looking a little tired, but he was still working as hard if not harder than everyone else was. Shane leaned over and mumbled to Steph, "So, where did you have to run in and grab your jacket from this morning?"  
  
Steph stifled a giggle and leaned over to Shane, "That's still none of your business, but if you would have listened to my story then you would know where it was."  
  
Shane leaned back over, " Thought so, but I had to ask and see if you would tell me."  
  
Steph punched him and walked over by Linda and Vince. "I think that Victoria would be a nice replacement on Raw for Jazz while she's rehabbing. She seems like she would have a good spark."  
  
"We'll take that into consideration," Vince replied.  
  
Steph walked back up just as Shane was headed towards Vince. She watched as everyone was drilled on the new skill and seen how they reacted. She noticed that Brock was very focused on what he was doing, she couldn't tell if he even realized that she was there. Which was ok with her, she was still brewing on what Shane had drilled into her head. She walked off to the catering room, and the trainers called for lunch break. She was making a sandwich when Brock and Shelton walked into the room. Steph hadn't even noticed until she felt eyes on her, she turned around and smiled. "Hey guys!"  
  
Brock smiled, "Hello there, and how are you today?"  
  
Steph smiled back, "I'm good thanks, and how are you?"  
  
"I'm pretty good thanks."  
  
Steph looked at Shelton, "And hello again."  
  
"Hi there."  
  
Just then, the rest of the crowd started to file in for lunch. Brock noticed that Steph's eyes were swollen and a little red.  
  
Shane waved to Steph to show her where they were sitting, but Steph waved him away, "I'm going to eat outside today, it's nice out."  
  
Shelton nudged Brock, "Maybe you should happen to eat outside today"  
  
Brock nodded his head and got his food. Then he turned and walked out of the room and headed outside.  
  
**I'm going to start working on the next chapter, hope everyone is enjoying, and I would really appreciate if someone would review.** Thanks!!!!! =-) 


	8. Chapter 8

Brock walked outside with his food and found Steph sitting under a tree, looking sadly towards the parking lot. Brock walked up to her and squatted down. "Is this seat taken?"  
  
Steph jumped, she hadn't expected to see him outside here, she smiled at him "No, go ahead."  
  
Brock looked at her with concern in his eyes "What's going on? You look sad."  
  
Steph looked over at Brock and tried not to cry, "I've just had...I just don't...I'm not sure..." Steph couldn't hold back, she broke down crying.  
  
Brock leaned over and held her, "Steph, what's wrong? What's going on?"  
  
Steph sniffled, and leaned into him. "I told Shane about us, and he.. He was just.." She couldn't even complete her sentence she was crying too hard.  
  
Brock rubbed her back, "Shh.it's ok, I'm here, and I won't let anyone hurt you whether it's your ex, your brother or.anyone. What did he say?"  
  
Steph looked at him, "I don't want you to get mad, and I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but he thinks that you're only with me because of my last name, and not because you want to be with me," Steph cried, "He said a whole bunch of things, and it upset me that he sat there and insinuated things when he doesn't even know you. And I trust you, but it hurt and it's upsetting."  
  
Brock interrupted her, "I know where you're coming from, I told Shelton, and he pretty much did the same thing. And I got mad at him for insinuation those kinds of thoughts. Let me guess, hearing those thoughts from your brother got your mind wondering if my intentions are true right?"  
  
Steph got nervous, she didn't want to lose him because she was paranoid, so she looked away from him and said "No, I trust you, it's just that."  
  
Brock interjected," It's just that being who you are, and I'm sure it's happened before, makes you start wondering. I totally understand, because when Shelton started bringing everything up, I realized that you and I never talked about that, we never talked about that because of the fact that it's not an issue with us. I'm dating you because you're Stephanie, not because you're a McMahon."  
  
Steph smiled at him, "Brock, that's great. I knew that I knew you better than what Shane thinks I do."  
  
Steph leaned into him and held him tight. Brock kissed her on the top of her head, and then tilted her head up and kissed her lips.  
  
"Looks like I'm going to need to cheer you up again tonight." Brock said to her with a chuckle. "How about I make you a candlelight dinner, and we'll just hang out at my house, we'll go out and rent some movies?"  
  
Steph smiled at him, "Well, as great as that sounds, I'm going to have to pass, because tomorrow night is the Smackdown Taping,"  
  
Brock nodded his head, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that, you fly out tonight don't you?"  
  
Steph smiled again, "Yeah I do,but.you're coming with me."  
  
Brock turned and looked at her, "What did you say?"  
  
"Well, it's just about your time, so we would like you, Shelton, Randy Orton, and Dave Batista and Victoria to come up and work a few dark matches and a few house shows to see how the crowd reacts to you guys, and you'll be meeting with Paul Hayman tomorrow. But you can't say anything to anyone yet, you're the only set in stone."  
  
Brock got up with a big smile and picked her up and spun her around just as Shelton was coming outside. They didn't see who it was so he quickly put her down. Steph leaned in close, "So how about we see what happens?"  
  
Brock smiled, "Sounds good."  
  
Shelton laughed, "You two are something else" Shelton said while shaking his head. "Just be careful, we have 5 minutes till we're back from lunch."  
  
Brock smiled, "Alright thanks man."  
  
Shelton shook his head and walked back inside.  
  
Steph and Brock laughed. "Well, I'll let you go so you can finish up and I'm going to make final plans with dad."  
  
Brock looked at Steph, "Next time we're on our own, we'll talk about telling people"  
  
Steph nodded her head. "Sounds good."  
  
They leaned into each other and kissed rather passionately. "I'll see you soon," Brock whispered and walked off.  
  
Steph stood there in the sun tingling from the kiss and thinking to herself how great it will be to bring him on the road for the week. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Some of the events are altered somewhat, but it's fiction, so it's ok!!!! Just pre-warning everyone!!**  
  
Steph walked into the building just as Linda, Vince and Shane were walking out. "Steph, we're headed to somewhere neutral to examine everything and make our final decisions." Vince said to her.  
  
"Ok, sounds good, let me go grab my jacket and my briefcase," Steph replied.  
  
Steph walked in and was grabbing her jacket and briefcase when she heard someone walk up behind her. She started to turn around but she heard a hushed voice behind her. "Don't turn around." She looked up and seen 2 huge arms grabbing some stuff off of the shelf above her jacket. "I didn't tell you before, but I love the perfume you wear, you smell great. Hope you have a good day." Steph smiled and turned a little red.  
  
Then she heard Brock yell, "I found it Jim, it was on the closet shelf." And she turned around to see him walk off.  
  
Steph hustled outside and hopped in the limo. Vince was talking to Shane about how impressive Brock was inside the ring. "I'm telling you, he has the potential to be something big."  
  
Shane nodded his head. "Yeah, he definitely proved himself to me. I'm not skeptical at all about him."  
  
Linda piped up, "I can see him taking Rock's place when he leaves for his movie. As long as we put enough emphasis into this, he could definitely take it."  
  
Steph piped up, "I have a great idea for a dark match. I was thinking, why not take Brock Lesnar, Randy Orton, Shelton Benjamin and Dave Batista and put them in a tag match against each other? We could mix up the teams each night, and see how they work against each other in a tag setting first, and go from there."  
  
Vince slowly smiled, "Steph, I think that you are on to something. What if we pull them from training now, fly them out for the Smackdown house show tonight, and if the crowd reacts well enough, maybe we'll have them wrestle on Velocity,"  
  
Steph smiled, "That's a great idea Daddy!!"  
  
Linda interjected, "That's a good idea, but Brock can't wrestle on Velocity, he already has a storyline that he needs to uphold on Raw. We can't have him seen on tv like that until he's out there working the angle."  
  
Vince told the limo driver to turn around, and had Linda order up the jet to the local airport. When they arrived back at OVW, he looked at Shane and Steph, "Go get Brock, Shelton, Orton, Batista and Victoria and advise them of the plan of action and to meet back here in 30 minutes."  
  
Shane and Steph looked at each other and smiled. They knew that they were at the beginning of something big. Something that could help the company's falling ratings out as long as nothing got screwed up in the process.  
  
They walked over to Jim Cornette and advised him of what was going on. Then Steph's phone rang.  
  
Steph excused herself from them and stepped aside "Hello?"  
  
It was Vince, "Change of plans, you are taking Brock to Raw tonight, he's going to meet with Heyman and we're going to start planning his debut on Raw next Monday. Go ahead and brief him, but I'm putting him in your hands. It's your job to make sure that he gets acquainted with the Raw crew. You have a jet waiting at the airport for you. If you make it quick, you'll arrive just in time for the meeting, seeing as how by jet you'll make it there by 4:30 p.m. and the meeting is at 5:00 p.m. This is your project Stephanie." And with that Vince hung up.  
  
Steph looked down at her watch and seen that it was 12:30 p.m. She knew that she had to get her butt in gear if they were going to make it on time. Steph walked over to Shane and quickly advised him of the new plan.  
  
Jim called the individuals from the ring and into a separate room and explained to them what was going on. Shane and Steph walked in, and explained the change in plans since they had told Jim. Steph looked at Brock, "You and I need be on a plane within 45 minutes in order to make it to Raw by meeting time, so we need to get you ready."  
  
Shane looked at the rest of them, "And you will be flying out with me for Smackdown, so let's get ready and head out."  
  
They all went their separate ways. Shane looked at Steph and said, "Keep it professional Stephanie." Brock started walking slower when he had seen Shane walk towards Steph, so he heard him say that. That just angered Brock that her own brother wasn't supportive of her.  
  
So Brock grabbed his bag and walked over by Shelton and nodded his head towards the door. Shelton nodded and grabbed his bag and walked outside with him. "What's up?"  
  
Brock looked at Shelton, "Shane is being such an asshole towards Steph about this whole thing. He just gave her an evil look and told her to keep it professional. I wish there was something I could say or do that would just stun him."  
  
Shelton shook his head, "Man you know that I have your back no matter what, but maybe this whole thing might be too much to deal with. Maybe you should re-evaluate everything and ."  
  
Brock cut him off, "I'm not re-evaluating shit, so I need your opinion on something."  
  
"Anything, what's up?"  
  
"What would happen if I made some sort of remark around Shane? Do you think he would totally flip?"  
  
Shelton looked at him and shook his head with a smile, "You've just always got to be the punk don't ya? It's not like you were walking by him and just happened to call her Ms. McMahon or anything. And it's not like you were going to be walking by him and stating that you needed to swing by your place and maybe Ms McMahon would like to accompany you now would it?"  
  
Brock smiled, "You're the best dude." And walked off hurriedly to find Steph praying the whole time that she was still with Shane. Sure enough, Shane and Steph were standing by the vehicles outside, and Steph's back was facing him, so he went strolling up casually to them, cleared his throat and stated, "Excuse me, Ms McMahon?"  
  
Steph's eyes got wide because she recognized the voice but couldn't figure out why he was calling her that. She turned around with a puzzled look, "Yes Brock?"  
  
"I need to go and pack some stuff at my place, would you care to accompany me? Maybe you could teach me what I should wear to present myself in a professional manner while I'm there."  
  
Steph bit her lip trying not to laugh because now she got it, he must have overheard Shane's remark. She nodded her head slowly with a half-smile half- smirk on her face, "Sure, I can show you how to be professional around everyone Mr. Lesnar. Just let me know when you're ready."  
  
Shane couldn't believe it. This guy has the audacity to make a joke out of him. He was furious, and Stephanie was going along with it!! Couldn't she see that he was doing this for her?  
  
Shane glared at Stephanie, "All I'm saying is watch it, you don't want dad finding out right now."  
  
Steph whipped her head around to face him, "You wouldn't."  
  
"You're right, I wouldn't, but your body language will say it all." And with that Shane walked off to the Smackdown group.  
  
Steph looked at Brock who didn't know whether he should laugh or be nervous. "He wouldn't tell your dad would he?"  
  
Steph shook her head, "No, no he wouldn't. He just gets on a power trip once and awhile, and his ego gets the best of him. But we've gotta go."  
  
Brock helped Steph into the truck, and they took off. Shane watched the two of them and decided that maybe he'll back off and let Stephanie be on her own with this one.  
  
Brock looked over at Steph, "So what exactly is going on? How did all of this come about?"  
  
Steph looked over at him, "You made it happen. Mom and Dad were so impressed with what you can do in the ring, you've totally overcome your knee injury, and Rock's going to be leaving us soon to make a movie, so we have to prepare, and my mom thinks that you're just the person to replace him."  
  
Brock shook his head in disbelief. "Wow, it's so fast."  
  
Steph looked at him, "If you want, I can call him and,"  
  
"No,no,no, it's nothing like that, I'm just surprised, that's all."  
  
Steph laughed and patted his leg, "You'll be just fine."  
  
They got to his house and he quick packed his gear and clothes. He then grabbed a picture of Mya. "I'm all set."  
  
Steph smiled at him. "He's such a good guy," she thought to herself. "Great, let's fly, literally" she giggled.  
  
Brock smiled and they left.  
  
**Sorry this one got so long, I really hope you guys are enjoying this, I know that I am. But even if you're not, please read and review!!!*** 


	10. Chapter 10

**First of all, thank you to the people that reviewed over the weekend, I really appreciate it!! I really hope that everyone is enjoying this story, please read and review!!!***  
  
On the plane, Steph started working on some story line ideas, and she was on a conference call with the rest of the creative team and her father. Brock was sitting next to her, watching her conduct business and couldn't help but smile. As he sat there, Steph was sitting straight up, her hands were as fast as lightning on her laptop as she argued back and forth with the other writers about various angles and which wrestlers would be the next to be pushed.  
  
Steph glanced over and noticed Brock watching her intently. She smiled at him, as she worked. She couldn't believe that she was actually working on a relationship that made her so happy yet everyone around the two of them so uneasy. It was kind of like when she first started dating Paul. First of all, she had people upset with her because Paul had been not only dating but living with Joanie, and to top it all off, Paul had some issues with Vince, and Vince didn't care for his attitude, but once they two of them got together, Paul seemed to grow up, and they kept it hid for a long time, but then Joanie had to leak it to the presses when Vince wouldn't give her the raise she wanted. So then Steph was under fire, but so was Paul. Everyone was using it against him stating that he was using their relationship to further his stance in the company as much as possible. She knew different, especially because he had grown up and actually started to get along with Vince. She knew that if she could overcome that, then she could definitely do this. The only difference is that they're already setting Brock up to be huge, so this could be a little trickier.  
  
Brock sat and listened to her negotiate, and chuckled to himself that she must be hell to argue with. But then his phone rang. It was Nicole. Nicole was crying hysterically. "Whoa, what's going on? Calm down, stop crying and tell me what's going on?"  
  
In between sobs, "Mom's in the hospital and I need to go down there, and I can't take Mya. You need to take her."  
  
Brock started to say, "I can't right now, they're prepping me to debut on Raw,"  
  
Nicole interrupted him in a very angry tone, "Brock I can't take her to the hospital, mom's on life support and I'm not going to not go because you can't be there for her. You need to have someone come and get her."  
  
Brock took a deep breath, trying not to start a big fight, "Nicole, I understand that you're upset right now, but I'm on a plane right now, and I can't have them turn around."  
  
Nicole started crying even harder, "Can't you have one of your friends get her and bring her out to you? Brock, please, I need to be there for mom."  
  
Brock rubbed his head, "Look, let me see what I can do, can I call you back?"  
  
"Yeah, but please hurry, I don't know how she'll do."  
  
Brock said gently, " I know, I'll make it quick, I promise." And hung up. He couldn't believe his luck. Mya was born 2 days before he went to OVW and now Nicole's mom was dying when he was supposed to be debuting on Raw. He always loved Nicole's mom, and she loved him. She had him calling her mom on his and Nicole's third date. She was so disappointed when they broke up, and especially because a lot of it was Nicole's fault. Where would he be able to come up someone to pick up Mya when he couldn't?  
  
Steph got done on her business call, and looked at Brock. "What's wrong, you look upset."  
  
Brock sighed, "Well, I just got a call from Nicole, her mom is dying, and she needs me to take Mya. But I can't right now, there's no way that I can get out to Minnesota from here in a quick time, so she wants me to have one of my friends go and get Mya and bring her out to me, but I can't ask any of them to go and get her and bring her to me wherever we'll be. I don't know what to do. It's odd, Nicole had Mya 2 days before I went to OVW and now Madge is dying when I'm on my way to Raw. I don't know what to do."  
  
Steph gave Brock a hug, "Brock, I'm so sorry. Isn't there anyone? What about your parents?"  
  
Brock shook his head, "South Dakota got hit with 6 inches of snow last night, and on the news they said that it's still snowing pretty good out there so there's no way my parents could drive from South Dakota to Minnesota."  
  
Steph smiled and looked at him, "Would she have a problem if I went and got her?"  
  
Brock looked up at her, "What?"  
  
"Would she have a problem if I went and got her? I have a lot more flexibility to come and go and I have my laptop and my phone, I can conference into whatever I would miss, and besides, I would love to be able to help you out."  
  
Brock looked slightly puzzled, "You would do that for me? But you haven't even met her yet?"  
  
Steph wrapped her arms around him and held him tight, "Of course I would do that for you. And as long as she isn't scared of me, I think everything would go ok. I love kids, and I want to do something for you."  
  
Brock held her tight. "Steph, this means a lot to me, I'll call Nicole and make sure it's ok."  
  
When Brock called Nicole, Steph started to pack up her stuff because it was almost time to land, but she heard him say that his girlfriend was going to be picking her up. Steph smiled and turned slightly red. That's what she wanted, she wanted to be his girlfriend. She heard him hang up and walk over to where she was packing everything up. "She doesn't have a problem with it."  
  
Steph turned around and smiled, "That's great, I'll take you to Raw, introduce you around, and talk to dad and let him know that I'll be gone for awhile and that I'll be back for Smackdown's meeting."  
  
Brock held her hand and walked her to his lap and held her close, "Stephanie, this means a lot to me. Mya is everything to me, and I'm so happy that she doesn't scare you off, and that you want to get to know her."  
  
Stephanie looked into his eyes, "Brock, I care a lot about you, I want to get to know everything about you, I want to be involved with you, and your daughter would never scare me off."  
  
Brock and Stephanie kissed. Brock looked at her, "So tell me something, do you still want to "just date" or do you feel safe enough with me to let your walls down? I feel very comfortable with you, and I'm able to let my guard down whenever you're ready."  
  
Stephanie's eyes filled with tears, "Brock, I would love to be your girlfriend."  
  
They held each other and kissed. Stephanie looked at him, "And, there's one thing that we do need to talk about before we get to the arena."  
  
Brock looked confused, "Ok, what's that?"  
  
"Telling people about us. I'm going to warn you about one thing, the locker room is a haven of rumors and jr high antics. Before we decide on who we'll tell and we won't tell, I want you to keep your eyes and ears open and see how they treat people who are dating other people in the company, and they still give Paul a hard time. I want you to observe for a little while, and then we'll decide on what we'll do. But I don't have a problem with it."  
  
Brock shook his head, "I understand. And I'll do that. How do you feel about telling close friends and family?"  
  
"I don't have a problem with being honest. With my family, I'm going to wait a little bit just so they can see what you're capable of on your own first, so they don't think that I'm trying to be biased even though I would hope that dad would know me better than that. I'll tell my mom and Shane, but I'll hold off with dad."  
  
Brock nodded his head and held her tight. "I see your point."  
  
Soon they were landing. They got off the plane and into a limo. "Tell me Steph, do you ever drive yourself anywhere?"  
  
Steph laughed, "Yeah I do, but it's fun when you don't have to."  
  
  
  
**What will happen at the arena? Will Brock debut on Raw? Will things heat up between Brock and Steph now that they're officially dating? Please read and review and let me know if there's anything you would like to see happen between the two!!" 


	11. Chapter 11

**I have to say Thank You so much to writie for reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me!!**  
  
Brock and Steph arrived at the arena, and Brock got goosebumps. Steph looked at her watch, "Wow, we have 5 minutes till the meeting, we'd better go."  
  
So they booked through the arena, and Brock looked around and couldn't believe that he was finally there. Finally at the big time. They walked into the meeting room just as the creative team was starting the meeting. Steph motioned for Brock to have a seat and she walked to the front of the room.  
  
The meeting started and they ran down a list of all of the matches of the night, and what was being changed since the printing of the agenda. Brock looked down, and seen how they plan out the night's events.  
  
Stephanie took to the stand, "I would like to introduce everyone to Raw's newest member, Brock Lesnar."  
  
Brock waved to everyone.  
  
Stephanie continued, "He comes from Minneapolis, MN and will be known as the Next Big Thing. Paul Heyman will be working with him, and will be his on tv manager. Tonight, Brock will be introduced by coming down to the ring, interrupting the Hardyz match and then leaving. No explanation."  
  
Everyone started to pat him on the back welcoming him. Stephanie had a big smile on her face, and Paul Levesque started to have suspicions, he was wondering if she didn't have a crush on him.  
  
The meeting adjourned and Steph tapped Brock on the arm, "Can I see you in my office?"  
  
Brock nodded his head, "Yes ma'am." And followed her into her office.  
  
Stephanie shut the door and laid a kiss on him. "Dad, contacted Paul Heyman, and they're going to go ahead and debut you tonight, no dark matches, no Heat matches, right on Raw."  
  
Brock smiled and picked Stephanie up and twirled her around. "That's great, wow, I have goosebumps." While he was holding her, Steph wrapped her legs around his waist, and the two began to kiss. Brock slid his tongue gently into Steph's mouth and Steph let out a low moan and began to kiss him back with a little more roughness behind it. The two started to get heated and he set her down on the desk, and he began to slide his hands up her blouse and unhooked her bra.  
  
Steph pulled back a little, "Woah, not here, kissing is one thing, but other stuff is saved for more private areas."  
  
Just as Steph finished re-hooked her bra, Paul Heyman knocked once and walked into her office.  
  
"Stephanie, I'm here to personally meet the Next Big Thing," Paul started.  
  
Stephanie smiled, "He's right here Paul, Paul this is Brock, Brock this is Paul Heyman. He's going to be the one to show you the ropes while I'm gone. And he's going to serve as a mentor for you. I know that you didn't watch wrestling, but he had his own promotion known as ECW and he's been in the business for quite some time."  
  
Brock shook his hand, "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Heyman."  
  
Paul smiled, "Wow, what a helluva grip! You can call me Paul, and I'll make sure not to piss you off."  
  
They all laughed. And Paul continued, "Come on Brock, I'll show you around the locker room and I'll introduce you around. Now remember, you're going to be a heel, so you want the crowd to boo you. It may sound like an odd reminder, but many take the jeers to heart and feel like they're doing a bad job."  
  
Paul kept talking while he walked Brock out into the hallway to begin the tour. Steph took a deep breath and smoothed her hair back when there was another knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." Steph hollered while gathering her things.  
  
In walked Paul Levesque. He stood there with a cocky, all-knowing smile staring at her. "You look good today." He knew that when he would compliment her, she would turn red and try to be serious, but when it came to him, she couldn't because she loved him.  
  
Steph looked up, "Thanks, how are you feeling?" No signs of blushing, no signs of feelings for him, absolutely nothing but what she said.  
  
Paul smiled even more, "So, tell me about your boyfriend."  
  
Steph slammed her briefcase shut. "What are you talking about?" She couldn't believe that he picked up on it. Could everyone?  
  
"Well, you come in here with a huge smile on your face, going on and on about this no-name rookie and your giving him this huge push, obviously he's got your number."  
  
Steph was irate, she couldn't believe that he would accuse her of pushing him only because they were dating, and to assume that was even worse.  
  
Meanwhile, Paul and Brock were on their way back to Steph's office to pick up a set of keys when they heard the fight going on in the office.  
  
"Fuck you Paul, how dare you accuse me of conducting business in an unprofessional manner. What's the matter, do you feel threatened?"  
  
"Woah Stephanie, calm down I was just making light of your current situation."  
  
"You don't know shit about my current situation. First of all, you don't need to know shit about my personal life, whether I'm dating someone on the roster, whether I'm dating your relatives, or whether I'm dating your fucking girlfriend Paul, none of that is your concern. Second of all, how dare you accuse me of pushing someone just because I'm dating him? You out of everyone ought to know how I feel about that. How much backstage bullshit did we go through when we were dating?"  
  
"Hey, I was just asking a simple question, that's all. I was just wondering if you were finally moving on with your life. And what better way then to attach yourself to an up and coming superstar?"  
  
Heyman looked over at Brock, "Get used to this, they fight like this about once a week, he always feels the need to rub it in her face that they're through and she's not over him yet."  
  
Brock mumbled under his breath, "Oh she's over him all right."  
  
Stephanie hollered at Paul, " Get out of my office."  
  
"What's the matter, did I catch you with your hand in the cookie jar? You know damn well that you're just using him to show me that you think that your over me. But you know that if I was to come up to you" Paul started walking closer to her "And I was to wrap my arms around you" He started to pull her close. Steph was intently watching him "and I was to lean in and kiss you, you wouldn't resist it and you wouldn't stop it."  
  
Stephanie tried to push Paul away form her, "Back off, I'm not kidding."  
  
Paul hollered back at her, "Stop resisting, you know that you want it."  
  
Brock couldn't take anymore, after hearing that, Brock quietly said to Heyman, "Excuse me for a second." Then charged through the door. "She said no, now you had better respect that." Brock hollered at Paul.  
  
Now after hearing a new voice come into the picture, half the locker room was in the hallway outside Steph's door.  
  
Paul grinned, "Oh, are you coming to rescue the maiden fare? Let me teach you something rookie, Stephanie is my."  
  
Brock cut him off, "Stephanie is your nothing now let go of her before I make you let go of her."  
  
Paul let go of Steph and turned to face Brock, "You're going to have a long, hard road ahead of you if you don't learn to respect your elders young man. Now I suggest that you mind your own business before I make it your business."  
  
Brock wouldn't back down, he took Steph by the arm and brought her behind him, "You already have made it my business. You're the one that needs to learn respect. This is through, and I don't want to hear of you harassing her anymore, or I'll end the situation my way."  
  
Brock turned to leave the room, when Paul called to him, "You know, we all know that if you're dating her, there's only one reason you would be dating her and that's for status, and if you're not dating her, then the only reason you're saving her is because you want a piece of her, and trust me, it's nothing that everyone else hasn't already had."  
  
Stephanie was furious, "Fuck you Paul, get the hell out of my office before I have you thrown out of here, for good."  
  
Paul smirked at her, "See you later honey."  
  
On his way out, Mark Calloway stepped in his way, "I think that what that young man did was noble, and so help me god you fuck with him because he stood up to you then you're going to be answering to me, leave her the hell alone."  
  
Paul walked off mumbling under his breath.  
  
Stephanie was shaking she was so mad, "Shows over everyone, go get ready for Raw, and she slammed the door shut and threw herself into Brock's arms crying."  
  
"Does he always do that to you?"  
  
Stephanie sniffled, "Not lately, only when he thinks that I'm starting to get on with my life."  
  
Brock held her, "Well, you don't have to worry about him anymore, got it?"  
  
Stephanie sniffed and nodded her head. "I've gotta go or I'm going to miss my flight. I'll see you at Smackdown, and don't plan on staying at your hotel room tomorrow night, I have something planned for you."  
  
Brock pulled her close and kissed her, "Thank you for doing this, it means a lot to me."  
  
Stephanie smiled, "That's all I need to know and I'll do anything."  
  
And with that, Stephanie walked out of the office and out to her limo.  
  
**Please read and review!!!! 


	12. Chpater 12

**Some events may be out of order, but I couldn't help it. Things came to me too fast in order to keep them all in chronological order, so if you notice some things that aren't exactly right, sorry!! Thanks again Writie, you are the greatest!!! Thanks WWEFanFicAddict, I appreciate it!**  
  
Stephanie sat on the plane, typing out an idea she had for a few of the angles going on for Smackdown, she was so furious about what Paul had pulled, she cried the whole way to the airport, and didn't feel like crying anymore. She really missed calling Trish and venting, but after finding Trish in bed with Paul, she just couldn't bring herself to look at her like a friend ever again.  
  
Soon, Steph's phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's me, what the hell happened at Raw?" Shane asked, "I heard it was pretty nasty."  
  
"Yeah, it was. Paul attacked me, and I couldn't push him away, and Brock came to my rescue, it it wasn't for him, god only knows what all Paul would have tried." Steph said trying not to cry.  
  
"I don't know why you continue to put up with his bullshit, I think that it's time you talk to dad about his antics. Ever since the two of you broke up, he has been acting like he was back in the clique again, and he thinks that he can push you around whenever he wants, and I'm not having it." Shane replied with a very stern tone.  
  
"Shane, I can fight my own battles, and I have to tread lightly because otherwise, it's going to get all over the locker room that if you date the boss's daughter and things don't work out, then she fucks up your career, and I'm not going through that." Steph explained through sobs. "Besides, it's bad enough that Paul attempted to call me on Brock and I's relationship and trust me, he was loud enough for the world to hear, plus everyone was outside my door when Brock stood up to Paul and rescued me."  
  
"Wait a minute, first of all, what relationship? I thought that the two of you were just friends getting to know each other better, and second of all, explain to me what you mean by Brock stood up to Paul"  
  
Stephanie went through the entire story, and explained to Shane about where she was headed and that she left Brock in Paul Heyman's hands.  
  
"Great, I thought you liked him," Shane joked. "But seriously, you really like him that much? Do you really see yourself having a future with him?"  
  
Stephanie smiled a little bit, "Yeah Shane I do, I really care about him, and Brock has done nothing to show me that he doesn't feel the same way. So I'm off to go pick up Mya for him, and surprise him when I get back."  
  
"Did you ever think that maybe you should make sure that some people around the locker room have Brock's back in case Paul retaliates? I know that at Smackdown he'll have Batista and Orton and what not, but what about getting through tonight??"  
  
"Shit Shane, I never thought about it, and the only supervisors there are J.R. and Heyman besides the road agents. I had better call some of the guys."  
  
"Well you do that, and I'll see you tomorrow night."  
  
"Bye Shane."  
  
Meanwhile, backstage at Raw, Heyman was showing Brock around when Heyman got called away and Brock just started roaming around backstage. All of a sudden from a ways away he heard "Hey Lesnar, you know damn well that I can out wrestle you and you just don't want to admit it."  
  
Brock stopped and turned around gearing up for a fight, but when he turned around, there was Kurt Angle grinning ear to ear. Brock too started to grin and met up with him and they shook hands.  
  
"Good to see that you made it up here, how are things going?" Kurt asked him.  
  
"Things are going well, I can't wait to get out there and start throwing people around, how have you been?"  
  
"Oh, pretty good. From what I heard, you are gearing up to throw a particular individual around if he's not careful." Kurt said to him with a shit-eating grin on his face.  
  
Brock tried to act nonchalant, "Gee Kurt, I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Kurt faked a cough, "Bullshit."  
  
Brock started to say something when Kurt interrupted him, "No seriously man, good for you, but be careful, you just never know about him. Let's go grab some food and you can bring me up to speed on what's been going on with you and I'll do the same."  
  
And the two men walked off.  
  
Stephanie arrived in Minnesota about 12:30 a.m. and she went to the hotel that she reserved and called Brock but got his voice mail.  
  
"Hey Brock, it's Steph, I just landed and I thought that I would call and see how your night went. I'll be awake for a little while, otherwise, feel free to contact me anytime. Talk to ya later."  
  
Steph went and ran a bubble bath and climbed in and began to soak. Just as she was nice and relaxed, the phone rang. When she answered, even before she could say hello, she heard a deep voice on the other end.  
  
"Hello sexy, whatcha doin?" Brock said to her in a deep, husky tone.  
  
"I'm taking a nice, hot bubble bath, what are you doing?" Stephanie asked back.  
  
"Well, nothing that exciting, I'm on the bus and we're on our way to Smackdown."  
  
"Gee, sounds like so much fun, how did you like it? I was able to catch it on the plane, you did great!"  
  
"Thanks, I was hoping that you would see it."  
  
"If I would have missed it last night, I would have seen the video at Smackdown. So, how did the rest of your night go?" Steph asked.  
  
"Great, Heyman showed me around, and then I hung out with Angle all night."  
  
"Oh, Kurt's a good guy, you'll be happy that he's on your side," Steph started to explain.  
  
"Yeah, I've met him at some amateur events, and we've come to be friends, so it was nice to see him last night."  
  
"Brock I really appreciate what you did tonight for me, but you may have made yourself into a marked man, and I want you to be careful, Paul can be a handful." Steph said with concern in her voice.  
  
"Honey, it's ok, I know what I'm doing and it's not going to scare me." Brock replied confidently.  
  
"Are you around people you don't know? You're doing really good with this not letting people know yet stuff." Steph giggled.  
  
"Yeah, I am, and I'm glad you think so. What about you, who all have you told?"  
  
"Shane, that's it. I didn't get a chance to call my mom. You know Brock, I'm in this bathtub, and it's getting cold, too bad you weren't here to warm me up."  
  
"Yeah, I would love to hold you right now," Brock started to say when Steph cut him off.  
  
"Gee Brock, I can envision it now, you and me, laying in front of the fireplace, naked, enjoying each other's company a little too much after having a little too much champagne and me starting to do things to you that you've never experienced before." Stephanie started to tease.  
  
Brock could feel himself start to become excited, "Don't start this, this is not fair," he said to her.  
  
Stephanie took on a sexy voice, "What's the matter Brock? Don't you like knowing that I can make your body do things that it's never done before? Do you know what would happen if I treated you like a popsicle? I could take my tongue and slowly wrap."  
  
"Come on Steph, that's not fair," Brock interrupted her feeling more aroused then he had in a long time.  
  
Kurt was sitting next to him, "Steph? Your girlfriend's name is Steph? What a coincidence, I mean tonight Hunter was accusing you of.oh my god!" Then in a hushed voice he whispered, "Are you really dating Steph?"  
  
Brock groaned a little, "Yeah Kurt I am, but no one needs to know, ok?"  
  
Steph's cell phone started to die. "Brock, I've gotta run, my phone is dying. I'll call you after I pick her up and I'm on my way. I called Nicole on the plane and I'm going to meet up with her at 8:00 a.m. at her house."  
  
"Alright sounds good. Have a good night, and sleep tight." Brock replied and hung up.  
  
Steph hung up the phone and smiled to herself. "It's nice to know that I still have it." Steph stepped out of the tub and slipped on her pj's and set her alarm and went to sleep.  
  
**Please read and review!! Tomorrow is the meeting of Nicole and Steph** 


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Steph woke up with her alarm and stretched and snuggled into the blankets. Today was the big day, today she comes face to face with Nicole, and brings Mya to Brock. Steph got up and showered and started to get dressed. She started to put on some nicer clothes, but thought better of it, "If she's 9 mths old, I'm better off in jeans." So she put on a pair of blue jeans that had holes in the knees and a WWE diva baby tee. She had decided to rent a car for the day, so that way she didn't seem too high maintenance to Nicole, so she headed downstairs and to the front desk to pick up the keys and she was off.  
  
When she hopped in, she followed the directions she had gotten from Mapqwest and wound up getting there about 15 minutes early. "I've never been so nervous in my life," Steph started to think to herself, "Wait, yes I have, when I met Paul's parents, that was worse."  
  
She got out of the car and walked up to the door and buzzed the apartment. A voice came over the intercom "Hello?"  
  
"This is Stephanie McMahon, I'm here to pick up Mya for Brock." Steph replied.  
  
"Come on up, it's the first door on the left," Nicole answered and buzzed her in.  
  
Steph walked in the building and looked around. It reminded her a lot of Brock's apt back in Ohio. "I wonder what he'll do with it now that he'll be on the road." Steph pondered. She got to Nicole's door, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
  
A skinny, blonde answered the door. Steph thought that the pictures didn't do her justice, she was very pretty. She reminded Steph a lot of Stacy Keibler. "Wow, I hope I look like that after I have a child," Steph thought to herself.  
  
Nicole looked at her, "You must be Stephanie?"  
  
Stephanie nodded, "Yes I am, are you Nicole?"  
  
Nicole nodded and opened her door all the way, "Come on in, Mya's taking her first nap of the day. She was up at 5:30 a.m. this morning."  
  
Steph walked in and looked around, it was a pretty nice apartment. Steph didn't notice it, but Nicole was looking her up and down. "So that's Brock's new girl," Nicole thought to herself, but then decided against degrading her, "Now is not the time."  
  
"Have a seat," Nicole motioned to the couch. "You'll probably find this silly, but Mya's never been on a plane before, and she's never left the state before, and I don't really know you, so I thought maybe we could get to know a little bit about each other before I send her with you."  
  
Steph smiled, "No, that's perfectly fine. I think that it's great that your concerned about whom you're sending your daughter with. She's really beautiful."  
  
Nicole smiled back at her, "Tell me about yourself."  
  
Steph looked towards her, "Do you watch professional wrestling at all?"  
  
Nicole nodded, " A couple of times, especially now that Brock and Shelton are going to be on tv."  
  
"Oh, you know Shelton too? He seems like a really nice guy. Well, I'm Stephanie McMahon, my father is Vince McMahon and he's the owner of the WWE. I'm 24 (A.N. not sure if that's accurate, couldn't remember) and I live in Greenwich, CT. I work on the creative team and I'm also on tv too."  
  
Nicole nodded, she actually watched wrestling a lot and seen how she treated people in character, and wondered how much of that held true in real life. "I just hope that Brock knows what he's doing with her, although, maybe he's just using her to get ahead in the company," Nicole thought to herself.  
  
"Tell me about you," Steph asked Nicole.  
  
"Well, I grew up here in MN and I went to the U of M which is where I met Brock and Shelton. I was a cheerleader for football and wrestling and that's how I got to know them. Brock and I dated all through college and just broke up not too long ago. Mya was a surprise, but we were happy. She's been the best thing that ever happened to me, and I know that she's the most important thing in Brock's life right now as well, and even though we didn't make it, I'm happy that he's happy. So how long have the two of you been dating?" Nicole asked. "Couldn't resist throwing that in there." Nicole thought to herself.  
  
Steph turned a little red, "Uh, 2 days now."  
  
Nicole nodded, "Well congratulations, I wish the two of you luck."  
  
Steph smiled, "Thanks, I really appreciate that."  
  
Nicole smiled back. Steph was surprising Nicole by being so warm and friendly even though she came from what sounded to be a rich, snobby background.  
  
Soon the two girls found themselves talking about everything under the sun. They talked about high school and college, what they liked to do and they found that they had a lot in common.  
  
"So tell me, what do you think of settling down and having kids?" Nicole asked Steph.  
  
"Well, I would love to get married and start a family, but I don't know when, and it all involves meeting the right guy." Steph said with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"Uh-oh, I hit a nerve, I'm sorry." Nicole started to apologize.  
  
Steph shook her head, "No, it's ok. I was in a very serious relationship that seemed to be headed that way and he seemed to be Mr. Right but I was totally wrong. I found him in bed with one of my friends and I couldn't be in a relationship where I can't trust him. And now he torments me."  
  
Nicole looked down to the floor, "Steph I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drudge up any bad memories. I know what you're saying about you meet someone and you think that they're Mr. Right. I was in those shoes, but I did something really dumb and just like you, he couldn't be in a relationship where he couldn't trust me. I did the bitchy-ex thing for awhile but realized that it just wasn't worth it and now we're at least on speaking terms."  
  
"I wish my ex would come to those senses. He knew that it killed me, and he's started to hang out with some people that have influenced him heavily and he's back to the asshole that he used to be before we started dating. I wish something would make him change back to the guy he was."  
  
Nicole leaned over and they hugged. "What do you think Brock would do if he knew that you and I are completely fine with each other?"  
  
Steph laughed, "I don't know. I know that him and Paul aren't fine with each other, and I don't know if they ever will be."  
  
"Well, I had better get Mya ready for you, mom will be waiting." Nicole said as she got up.  
  
"How is she doing?" Steph asked.  
  
"Better, but she's still in ICU." Nicole replied.  
  
Nicole came out carrying a sleeping baby. Steph peaked at her, and her biological clock pinged away inside of her. She knew that her and Hunter tried to have a baby, but it just never happened. "Nicole, she's gorgeous, you are a very lucky woman."  
  
Nicole smiled, "Thank you, she's my life. Maybe one day we'll find someone to complete our family, but until then, I consider myself lucky." Nicole finished changing her and handed her over to Stephanie.  
  
Stephanie smiled, "Hi Mya!"  
  
Mya looked at her groggily and laid her head down on her shoulder and started to fall back asleep.  
  
Stephanie looked towards Nicole, "I have a little niece, and she's my pride and joy. The feeling of a little one snuggling with you, knowing that they feel safe and secure with you is like no other feeling in the world."  
  
Nicole smiled at her, "Steph, I think that you'll make a great mom."  
  
Steph smiled back, "Thanks. So what all does she need?"  
  
Nicole brought out a little suitcase and a diaper bag. "In the diaper bag is as many diapers, and wipes I could fit, baby food, cereal and bottles, bibs and spoons and formula. In the suitcase is clothes, blankets, more bibs, and miscellaneous stuff."  
  
Steph nodded, "Do I need a car seat and all of that good stuff?"  
  
Nicole nodded, "Why don't I help you out to the car?" Nicole took the baby and buckled her in the car seat and carried her down to Steph's car while Steph grabbed everything else.  
  
"Well it was really nice getting to know you, and I hope that your mom gets better soon." Steph said to Nicole as she put all of Mya's stuff in the trunk.  
  
"Thanks, it was nice to get to know you too, and I wish you and Brock nothing but happiness," Nicole replied.  
  
"Well, see ya later." Steph said as she got in the car. She then waved to Nicole and took off towards the airport.  
  
"Are you ready to go on your first plane? We're going to go see daddy." Stephanie said to Mya. Steph peeked and seen that she was fast asleep. Steph grinned to herself as she drove to the airport.  
  
**Well, sorry this ran long and hopefully it didn't get too boring, please read and review!!!*** 


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks again to Writie, you are wonderful!! And thanks to Aiyh-Sa for the review, I really appreciate it! Please read and review, I would like to know what everyone thinks**  
  
Stephanie arrived at the Smackdown arena about an hour before the meeting. Steph and Mya were having a great time! Steph couldn't believe just how amazing she was. While she was out in public with her, people looked at her like she was Steph's child, and in a way Steph felt like she was her child. "It's a woman thing," Steph would tell herself when she could feel herself daydreaming about having her own child. Steph had decided to rent a car since she had a car seat for Mya and it would just be easier for now. So Steph walked around and pulled Mya out of the car seat and grabbed her diaper bag and her suitcase. "I'll come back out for my stuff later." Steph thought to herself while she was grabbing everything. From behind her she heard a female calling her name from a distance.  
  
Steph turned around with Mya in one arm and diaper bag and suitcase and blankie in the other and there was her mom. "Steph, I wondered when you were getting here." Linda said to her as she walked to her. Linda stopped and looked at Steph and then looked at Mya and looked back at Steph.  
  
"Either you're babysitting or we haven't talked in a really long time." Linda said with a smile. She then started to say hi to Mya.  
  
Steph turned a little red, "Well mom, it's a little bit of both, have the Raw brand gotten here yet?"  
  
"No, they had a flat tire, and so they're a little behind unless they were driving on their own." Linda replied. "Let me take the luggage and we'll walk and talk."  
  
Steph nodded and began to walk towards the arena with her mom. "Well, I'm dating someone and this is his daughter." Steph began.  
  
Linda smiled, "Really? I'm proud of you Steph, some women don't like to date men that have children from previous relationships. Just remember to be careful with him, sometimes that can be a bad sign."  
  
Steph tried not to roll her eyes as her mom asked her the next question, "So, who is this guy, and why do you have to baby-sit for him especially when we're on the road?"  
  
Steph took a deep breath, "Well mom, he was working last night and his ex's mother was in the hospital and she needed him to take her, and since he couldn't fly out there to get her I told him that I would, and we've become really good friends." Steph said while tickling Mya . "I just love her little laugh."  
  
Linda smiled, "I have such a weak spot for babies." Linda looked to Steph, "So, what's his name and what does he do for a living that he couldn't take the night off?" Linda said while still playing with Mya.  
  
Steph cleared her throat and took a deep breath, "Well, first of all this little cuties name is Mya." After Steph said her name, she looked at Steph and cooed with a big grin on her face. "And.um.well her daddy was busy doing stuff."  
  
Linda made a face, "Oh for Heaven's sake Steph, just spit it out. What is he a drug dealer?"  
  
"No, her daddy was debuting on Raw last night, " Steph said, and while watching Linda's shocked expression, "His name is Brock Lesnar."  
  
"Stephanie, what are you talking about? I thought that you were done with wrestlers, especially after what Paul pulled? Are you sure that this is what you want and not just something to pass the time?" Linda asked with concern in her voice.  
  
"Yes mom, I know that this is what I want, I wouldn't have said yes if it wasn't what I wanted." Stephanie started to say when Linda cut her off.  
  
"Then it's true, Slaughter was saying that Paul created a scene and Brock stuck up for you and Paul accused him of dating you and later on, Paul was talking to Flair about it and Kurt defended you and told him that Brock was not the one to mess with." Linda said.  
  
"Really? Well, only you, Shane, Shelton Benjamin and Kurt know about us. I haven't told daddy yet because I'm a little scared to. I don't want him to think anything bad about him, our relationship is legit, and he doesn't have any hidden agendas like everyone seems to think. We just really hit it off when we met and we've grown closer and closer ever since." Stephanie started to explain to Linda.  
  
Linda looked up and seen Brock walking up behind Steph but decided that she wouldn't say anything and see what else Steph had to say. She smiled a little bit to let Brock know that she knew he was there. Brock smiled back at her.  
  
"I warned Brock about how the locker room talks and how people can act, but mom you don't understand how I feel about him. He makes me feel things that I haven't felt in a very long time. When he looks at me, I can't help but smile, I feel like he is with me because he truly cares about me, not the McMahon thing. When we're together, it's like nothing else matters, even when I'm busy working, he's still there and doesn't mind that I have to work on things away from here. Stephanie gushed. "Being with Mya has really made me discover something inside me that I never knew. And I don't know if he feels the same way, or I make him feel the same way but I'm going to march in there and tell dad everything because I've decided that it's not fair to make Brock live in hiding, or have to suffer the repercussions of not being honest with dad."  
  
Steph was about to continue when she heard a deep voice from behind her say, "You do make me feel that way and more."  
  
Steph looked at her mom, and Linda had a big grin from ear to ear. "I'm going to go inside, and I'll see you inside dear. Congrats on your impressive debut last night Brock."  
  
Brock nodded in acknowledgement to Linda, "Thank you ma'am."  
  
Linda walked off and Brock looked at Steph, "Steph, you make me feel like I'm the one that makes you smile every day, you make me feel like you truly care about me as a person and how I feel about things between the two of us. Our relationship really is a 50/50 effort and not just one person giving and one person taking. I know that we haven't been together long, but I have a really good feeling about the two of us and I think that together we could be strong enough to face any storm that comes our way."  
  
Steph had tears in her eyes and she was holding Mya tight. Mya looked towards Brock and held her arms out, "Da-Da-Da" Brock picked Mya up from Steph and the wrapped his other arm around Steph so they were in a family hug. "This feels really good." Brock commented.  
  
"I totally agree." Steph said. "But, how long were you standing there? How come mom is already siding with you?"  
  
Brock laughed, "I have a way with parents. But I need you to look after Mya for a little bit longer for me, I have a little bit of business to take care of. But do me a favor, don't take her with when you talk to your dad, just in case it get ugly in there. Nicole and I never fought around her, and that's one thing we try to protect her from."  
  
Steph nodded her head, "I totally understand, that's not a problem, I'll go get ready for the meeting."  
  
Brock gave her a kiss and kissed Mya and handed her over to Steph and walked into the building. Once he walked in, he had an evil smirk on his face, and started to head towards where Vince's office was. On his way there he ran into Kurt.  
  
"Dude, where are you headed, you look like your about to rain on somebody's parade." Kurt asked him.  
  
"Don't worry," Brock said, "I am."  
  
"Woah, what's going on? You're not calling Hunter out are you?"  
  
"Nope, I'm going to go and tell Vince about Steph and I."  
  
"Wait a minute, you're going to do what?!?" Kurt asked shockingly. "You're crazy!"  
  
Brock turned and grinned at Kurt, "Yup, I'm crazy about her." And with that, Brock knocked on Vince's door.  
  
"Come in." Vince said loudly.  
  
"Sir, there's something that I need to talk to you about." Brock began.  
  
"Ok, shut the door, pull up a seat and we'll talk." Vince said.  
  
Brock shut the door, "Vince, I think I'm falling in love with your daughter."  
  
Vince looked at him with many questions popping into his head, "Excuse me, could you repeat that?"  
  
Brock looked right in Vince's eyes, "Sir, I'm falling in love with your daughter. From the moment I met her at OVW, to the day we spent together while she interviewed me, to the night that I took her out to cheer her up, to now, she is one of the greatest people that I have ever met. Now I see that you're about to interrupt me, but I would like it if you would give me the floor and then I'll hear your side if you don't mind sir."  
  
Vince was shocked, who the hell did he think he was barging into his office and telling him something like that and then telling him not to interrupt him. Vince smiled, "The floor is yours and you'd better be completely honest."  
  
"Sir, I'm completely honest with you. Steph and I are dating and I know that you don't know that yet, but that's because Steph was scared to tell you. She was scared that you would yell at her and assume that I'm only after her because she's a McMahon and I wanted in here bad. And that's why I'm here. She doesn't know that I'm here. I'm here to tell you that you and Linda did a wonderful job of raising her. She is very warm-hearted. I have a daughter, and my ex called me when we were on the plane to Raw and informed me that her mom was in the ICU unit and they didn't know if she would make it and needed me to fly out and pick up Mya so she could be with her at the hospital. But I couldn't because I was on a plane to Raw. Steph heard me talking to Nicole and asked if I felt comfortable with her going to pick up Mya."  
  
Vince couldn't help but interrupt, "That's why she missed this morning's creative meeting."  
  
"Yes sir. She didn't have to do that. I wouldn't have expected her to do that, and I wasn't going to ask her to do that. But she wants to know everything about me so that she truly is a part of my life. And I would like to do the same. I know that she's had some bad luck and I'm sure that you see me as a wannabe wrestler who just wants to be up in the company but sir, that's not it at all. I want to be the man in Stephanie's life that makes her feel complete. I want to be the reason she smiles and the one to make her feel loved. And I hope that you understand, but what I don't want is to be the one to tear the family apart. She's talked to Shane about us and he's not very happy. She talked to Linda in the parking lot today, and that's where I found her and she was going to come and talk to you about it, but I wanted to step up to the plate, be the man and tell you exactly how I feel about her. And I hope that you respect that enough to give me a chance. If I need to prove it to you that I'm worthy enough, that's fine, but I would at least like a chance and I would like your blessing sir."  
  
Vince was shocked, he never in a million years had ever had as much respect for one of Stephanie's boyfriends as he had just developed for Brock. "Well Brock, you have definitely surprised me. I had no clue about your relationship with Stephanie, but I'm very proud of how you approached me like a man. And I am going to trust you with her heart, you have just given me a reason to respect you. And you have given me a reason to not think that you are just trying to work your way up in the company, but you truly want to be a part of my daughter's life. But I will tell you this. Yes you have my blessing, but so help me god you hurt her, and I will make your life a living hell, do you understand?"  
  
Brock nodded, "Yes sir I do, because that's exactly how I feel about my daughter and she's nowhere even near dating."  
  
Vince held out his hand to shake Brock's "Congratualtions Brock, make her happy."  
  
Brock shook it with a big smile on his face, "Yes sir I will."  
  
**What will happen when Steph goes to Vince's office all ready to fight for her heart? Read tomorrow to find out. Please read and review!!** 


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone, I had originally had this all set for Friday, but I forgot that the system was down, so here it is, and I'll be posting another chapter today also. A very big Thank You to WWEFanFicAddict, writie and Aiyh-Sa I really appreciate all of your support!! Have a great day and please read and review!!!**  
  
Stephanie had been in her office preparing for the meeting when there was a knock on the door. Steph got up to answer it and immediately put a finger up to her lips to warn whoever was on the other side that the baby was sleeping.  
  
Brock smiled at her, "Mya's sleepin' huh?"  
  
Stephanie smiled back at him, "Yeah she is. Come in, but shut the door, I don't want the boys to wake her up."  
  
Brock smiled. "She's such a natural mother." Brock thought to himself. "I just thought that I would come and take her off of your hands so you can go and prepare for the meeting. I thought I'd bring her over to Shelton and Kurt and show her off a little bit.  
  
Steph nodded and with a fake sniffle, "Well, ok, but tell her that I'll be thinking of her."  
  
Brock laughed and held her close. "You are so great with her. But, before I let you go, I have to talk to you about last night."  
  
Stephanie pulled back, "What did the asshole say to you?"  
  
Brock looked at her with a puzzled look, "Who? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Paul, Hunter, whatever you want to call him, did he start anything with you last night? I'll have dad talk to him if he did."  
  
Brock laughed, "No, I'm talking about you, about the little stunt you pulled on the phone last night, you know, I'm alone in the bubble bath.Sound familiar yet?"  
  
Stephanie giggled, "Well.I just wanted to know."  
  
Brock smiled at her, "What if I would react? If it would make me want you in ways that I've never wanted someone before?"  
  
Stephanie looked at him with tantalizing eyes, "Yes Brock, that's exactly what I wanted." She said in a sexy tone.  
  
"Well let me tell you something," Brock started to say when Steph's door flung open and there was Heyman.  
  
"Yes Paul, how can I help you?" Steph asked in an annoyed tone. "And keep your voice down, the baby is sleeping."  
  
Paul looked at Brock then at Steph then back at Brock and laughed, "Wow Steph, for a minute, you sounded like a mom, how scary is that??"  
  
Steph slugged him in the arm, "Shut up Paul, what's up?"  
  
"Your dad is requesting your presence at this time. Good luck, he didn't sound happy." Paul advised.  
  
"Great." Steph thought to herself. "Thank you Paul."  
  
He smiled at the two of them and walked out of the office and Steph shut the door behind him.  
  
"Doesn't anyone know how to knock around here?" Brock asked.  
  
"Only Heyman, and Hunter he never knocks either." Steph answered. She then grabbed her agenda folder. "Well, I'm off. I'm going to talk about work, and I'm going to talk to him about us."  
  
Brock appeared surprised. "Ok, if you're comfortable with doing that this soon, then more power to ya." He then walked over to her and pulled her close and gave her a very passionate, sultry kiss.  
  
Stephanie could feel tingle and chills run rampant through her body. Never before had a kiss ever affected her in such a way. She could feel herself becoming intensely aroused. She started to kiss him back with the same feelings when Brock pulled away. "Have a good meeting." He smiled at Steph with an evil little smirk on his face.  
  
Stephanie smiled, "I see how it is, well let's just say this, it's on."  
  
And with that Brock picked up Mya and walked out of Steph's office and Stephanie headed to Vince's office.  
  
Stephanie arrived at Vince's door and knocked. "Hmm.knocking, what an invention." She thought to herself.  
  
"Come in," She heard Vince holler.  
  
Steph walked in and pulled up a chair and waited for Vince to get off the phone.  
  
"Steph, the creative team meeting got moved up so be prepared in 10 minutes, we're meeting in the sky box."  
  
Steph nodded her head, "Ok, and I have something that I need to talk to you about."  
  
Vince nodded, "Ok, I have one more thing that I need to go over with you and it's very important. Actually it's so important that it could impact the locker room."  
  
Steph nodded, "Ok, what's going on?"  
  
"Well, I had a wrestler approach me about some things that were going on in his life that was very important to him and he felt the need to approach me personally regarding those issues and wanted my opinion and approval."  
  
Steph nodded, "Ok, what's going on, and how should I warn everybody about the issues? Do we need to avoid certain angles due to them hitting close to home for awhile?"  
  
"No, you see, he came to me because he is currently dating my daughter and wanted my approval in the relationship because he was concerned on the way that would impact us as a family."  
  
Steph's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe that Brock had went behind her back to the head of the company, her father, and told him about their relationship. She needed to cushion the news. "Daddy, I can explain everything, just let me"  
  
Vince cut her off, "Hold on Steph, my turn." He said to her in a stict tone.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Now then, he told me everything, and told me that he went behind your back and that you had no idea about him coming to see me. He also told me about how Shane was against your relationship and that you told your mother today and gave me some background and told me that he knew how important family is to you and that he wanted me to know a few things about his feelings for you."  
  
Stephanie gulped, she knew that this was something she needed to approach him on, not him, not the up and coming superstar who's trying to make his way in the business. Stephanie groaned inside.  
  
"And I gave him my blessing."  
  
Stephanie jerked her head up, "Did you just say that you gave him your blessing?"  
  
"Yes I did, it takes some serious grapefruits to come to me and tell me everything that he did and then ask for my blessing because his family is important to him and that he did not want to cause anything to happen to our family."  
  
Stephanie had tears in her eyes, she jumped up and held him, "Oh daddy I love you, thank you so much, if you only knew just how happy he makes me."  
  
Vince hugged her back, "But I did forewarn him that if he hurt you in any way I would make his life a living hell."  
  
Stephanie laughed and held him. "So, what all did he tell you?"  
  
"I can't tell you that, that is between him and I forever."  
  
Stephanie nodded, she understood that confidentiality and trust was important.  
  
"Now we have a meeting to go to, but what did you need to talk to me about?" Vince asked.  
  
"Well, apparently Brock already did."  
  
They both laughed. "The only thing that I ask is that you two are careful with the locker room boys. I don't want him to be left out because of your relationship."  
  
"Don't worry dad, we already discussed that one."  
  
Vince hugged his daughter and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "As long as my little princess is happy that's all that matters and that she's smart and cautious about her happiness."  
  
"Let's go to the meeting."  
  
And with that they headed to the meeting.  
  
**Hope everyone is enjoying this, and please read and review.* 


	16. Chapter 16

**Some of the occurrences from here on out may not be completely accurate time-wise, but I'm going to have to fudge it a little. Sorry if that irritates anyone, but I had some cute ideas over the weekend and I need to fudge the timelines so they'll work. Thanks for everyone's support!! ( **  
  
Brock and Stephanie had been dating for about 2 months, and things were going great. Steph and Brock were fast becoming great at hiding their little secret. They would talk on the phone to each other when at the arenas so no one would see them together. On their days off they would take turns staying at each other's houses. Steph was still playing Paul's wife on tv, but things were still shaky between the two of them off camera, but not as hostile as it was before. He had started to lose some of the cocky edge that he had when he started hanging out with Flair.  
  
Paul was getting ready for his big tag match with Austin when there was a knock at the door. He went to answer it, and there was Stephanie standing in a very short gold dress with her hair down and crimped, and looking very good. "What's up?"  
  
Stephanie looked at him, "I'm just here to let you know that you need to be to gorilla position in 5 minutes."  
  
"You got it."  
  
Stephanie turned and started to walk away. Paul could tell that she was happy, no longer was there a sad walk, and instead there was a bounce to her step. He wished that he could be the one to put that bounce there. "I can't figure out what the hell she sees in him." He thought to himself.  
  
Stephanie was on her way to gorilla when she ran into Brock. "Hi!"  
  
Brock smiled at her and checked her out. "Gee Steph, you look nice."  
  
She smiled back, "Thanks!"  
  
He leaned close to her, "Could you wear that back to the hotel tonight?"  
  
She giggled and playfully smacked him in the arm. "We'll see, maybe I'll have to tell Julie that I'll return it tomorrow night. But I've gotta run, we're on in.3 minutes."  
  
While Steph was talking to Brock, Paul was headed towards gorilla and watched the two of them interact. He could remember when that was them.  
  
Steph noticed Paul heading towards her. "Gotta run hon, I'll see ya when I'm done."  
  
Brock nodded "sounds good."  
  
Steph turned towards Paul, "Ready to knock them dead?"  
  
Paul nodded, "You know it, where's Austin?"  
  
"Already up there, he was chatting with Slaughter."  
  
Soon the match started and Stephanie was at ringside cheering on her "husband" and his partner. The match was really getting the crowd going. Brock was watching on a monitor in the back and couldn't help but smile, Steph did such a great job at being a heel.  
  
Steph turned her back to the ring to look out at the crowd, and she could hear Paul insisting on finishing the match. She turned back around and seen that he was limping and watched as Jericho put him in the Walls of Jericho on the announce table. She had never heard Paul yell as much as what he was that night. She motioned to Earl to go over by her, "What's going on?"  
  
He answered quickly, "Hunter's hurt, too stubborn to let it go."  
  
As soon as the match was over, Paul collapsed and curled into a ball holding his leg. "I think I tore something, it was pretty bad." Paul had never felt so much pain, and he didn't even do anything different, he had been healthy. Steph went over to him and held his hand and pushed his hair back out of his face.  
  
"They've got the paramedics coming down, we'll get you to the hospital." Steph told him in a comforting tone. She held his hand tightly and she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"No, no paramedics, just have them help me up the ramp." Paul insisted.  
  
"Stop being stubborn, if you tore something, then you shouldn't be on it." Steph started but he wouldn't have it. "Fine, I'll tell them."  
  
Soon the ref's were helping Paul up the ramp and Steph followed behind him with tears falling. She knew that it was probably bad, and she knew that him and Austin were at the top right now and that Paul wouldn't be thinking about himself, he would be thinking about the business. "I know him better than he knows himself." She thought to herself.  
  
"Once they were behind the curtain they got him on the gurney and started to push him towards where the ambulance was. "Wait, can I have a minute?" Paul asked.  
  
"That's up to you, you're the one hurt" The trainer responded.  
  
"Steph, can I talk to you?"  
  
Steph turned around puzzled, "Sure." She walked over to him.  
  
Paul looked up at her with a scared, pained look in his eyes, "I'm sure you probably have other things to do, but would you come with me? I understand if you won't, but. I.." Paul was stammering while wincing. He was in unbelievable pain.  
  
"If you want me to come with, I will." Steph answered quietly. "I'm going to go and grab your bag and I'll be right there." Steph jogged off to grab his bag.  
  
"She walked into the men's locker room to gather his things and Brock was in there. "Steph what happened?"  
  
"Paul tore something, and I'm going to accompany him to the hospital." Steph began when Vince walked in the locker room.  
  
"Why are you going to go with him?" Brock inquired.  
  
"Because he asked me to." Steph answered back quietly.  
  
"And? You know that you don't need to answer to him anymore. If you don't want to go, you don't to." Brock answered back. That was the only bad thing about their relationship. Brock was uneasy when it came to Paul due to all of the locker room talk and Steph was uneasy about Nicole because she had his child.  
  
"I know that, but I think that he's probably a little scared, and he's in a lot of pain, and I'm just going so he has someone when they tell him the diagnosis. It's not like I'm going to be spending the night or anything." Stephanie defended herself. "Don't worry about it."  
  
Then the door to the locker room swung open and in walked Vince. "Steph, you need to go to the hospital with Paul as his wife, we're sending a camera crew for a piece on confidential."  
  
"Yes dad, I was already going to, I was just getting his stuff." Steph answered in a stressed tone. "I was on my way now"  
  
"Thanks Steph." Vince answered and got out of there. He knew that Paul was a touchy subject for the two of them, especially because it was early in their relationship.  
  
"Look, I've gotta run they're holding the ambulance for me. I'll call you when I get to the hotel." And with that Steph left.  
  
Steph got to the ambulance and climbed in with his bag. She picked up Paul's hand, "I'm here, I've got your stuff, it'll be ok."  
  
Paul squeezed her hand. He knew how lucky he was that she was coming along. Not just for the angle, but she was always supportive of him, no matter what. He was really starting to realize what he lost. He looked over at her, and she didn't seem happy. But he figured it was because he was hurt.  
  
They arrived to the hospital and they wouldn't let her in the emergency room, she had to wait in the waiting room. A while later they finally called her over and explained that she could go in and see him now, but that he needed quiet, he was on a painkiller so he might not be totally with it.  
  
She walked into the room and Paul's leg was heavily bandaged. He appeared to be sleeping. She looked around and the camera crew was nowhere around. She set his bag down in a corner of the room and walked over to the side of his bed. She placed her hand on his and tried not to cry. All she could think of is how important wrestling is to him and what must be going through his head. She wondered how bad the injury was because the doctor wouldn't tell her what was wrong because she wasn't family.  
  
Paul turned his head and seen Steph standing there holding his hand. "Hey Steph."  
  
She jumped, "I thought you were sleeping."  
  
He smiled at her, " I was. Thanks for brining my bag, I'm going to be here awhile."  
  
"What's wrong? What happened?" Steph inquired.  
  
"Well, when I planted my foot, it felt like I had been shot, and I just had incredible pain and heat race up my leg." He began and his face fell, "And I tore my quad. They say that it can be a career-ending injury, your dad is having Dr Youngblood come out to look at the x-rays and give his opinion."  
  
Steph leaned over and held Paul, "Oh Paul, I'm so sorry. I know that you'll get better, you won't let it hold you down."  
  
Paul held her, "Cameras are here," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Steph lifted her head a little and laid it on his shoulder while still holding his hand. Paul leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I won't let this get me down."  
  
The camera crew taped that and turned off the equipment. "We'll be back when Youngblood gets here to go over everything with you."  
  
They both nodded in unison.  
  
The camera crew left and it was just Paul and Stephanie. Steph looked at him, "I have a favor to ask of you."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I know that they'll be really big, but can I borrow some clothes from you? I don't want to run around in this." Holding out her dress.  
  
Paul started to laugh, "Go ahead."  
  
Steph went and changed and came out in a pair of his track pants and one of his sweatshirts. "They're only a little big." She said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Oh yeah, only a little." Paul said sarcastically. They both started to laugh. It cheered Paul up a little to laugh. "Steph, can we talk?"  
  
"Sure Paul, what's up?" Step asked as she sat brought a chair over to the side of his bed.  
  
"I want to apologize to you." Paul started.  
  
"Paul it's not your fault you got hurt, you have nothing to apologize for." Steph answered. "McMahon's are not that cold and heartless."  
  
"No Steph, I'm not talking about the leg, I'm talking about you. I'm sorry that I cheated on you with Trish. I never should have done it, and I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry that I was such an asshole to you. You deserve so much better that that." Paul had tears in his eyes. When he spoke his voice quivered. "I look back on the way that I behaved when we broke up and I can't believe what I put you through. I stomped all over the fact that you loved me. You loved me through every up and down we could encounter, and all I did was hurt you. I'm so sorry about what I did."  
  
Steph was crying by this point, she never thought that she would hear Paul apologize. She hopped up on the bed and held him. She laid her head on his shoulder and all she could do was cry. The Paul that she had fallen in love with was finally showing back through. But she was already moving on with her life, and she was in a relationship with Brock. She was happy with Brock. Paul was just going to have to deal with being just friends.  
  
Stephanie sniffled and lifted her head and looked at Paul, "Paul, I really appreciate your apology and I accept it. Does this mean that we can be friends now?"  
  
Paul smiled and held Stephanie close, "Yes princess, we can be friends now."  
  
They sat there holding each other smiling. Happy that they were finally able to make peace.  
  
Dr. Youngblood showed up at 2:00 a.m. and they filmed their consultation and as soon as the camera crew left, Steph stood up. "I've gotta get going, I'm sorry, but I'm really glad that we were able to clear the air."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Steph leaned over and gave Paul a kiss on the cheek. "I'll check in with you tomorrow before I fly out to see how things are going."  
  
Paul nodded, "Ok drive careful."  
  
"I will."  
  
On Steph's way out the door, he said to her, "Tell Brock hi for me."  
  
Steph turned and looked at him with a caught with hand in cookie jar look, "I'll do that." And she quickly walked.  
  
Paul knew that Brock didn't like him, and now that him and Steph were friends again, he knew that that would cause Brock some serious jealousy. Paul knew exactly how to play the game.  
**Well, what do you guys think so far?? What happens when Steph shows up to Brock's room wearing Paul's clothes and smelling like his cologne? Please read and review!!!** 


	17. Chpater 17

**Please read and review everyone!!**  
  
Steph got to Brock's room around 3:30 a.m. she dug around in her bag and found the key and let herself in. Once she got in, the room was completely dark, so she made sure that she was quiet. She walked over to the table and set her stuff down, when she turned around, there was Brock standing behind her. "Hi honey, why are you still up?" she said to him while hugging him.  
  
He hugged her back and could smell Paul's cologne. He looked down at her and seen that she was wearing his entire outfit. "Are you the new Triple H mark?" Brock asked her.  
  
"No, I was tired of bending over a hospital bed in a short dress that allowed anyone behind to view the thong that I was wearing underneath so I borrowed some of his clothes." Stephanie answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"Just curious."  
  
"Brock, let's just go to bed, I'm tired, we have a plane to catch in a few hours and I'm going to have my work cut out for me come tomorrow." Steph asked.  
  
"If you want I can help you out of these," Brock said to Steph in a sly tone.  
  
Steph smiled, "If you can catch me." Steph stuck her tongue out at him and started to run towards the bathroom.  
  
Brock jogged after her and caught her and turned her around to face him and kissed her. Steph kissed him back and he held her against the wall while making out with her. He started to pull down the pants, but because they were so much bigger than she was it only took a slight tug and they fell to her ankles.  
  
They both started to laugh. Soon, Steph and Brock were sitting on the floor laughing so hard they had tears streaming down their faces. "C'mon Brock, let's go to bed." Steph said pulling on Brock's arm.  
  
They crawled into bed and Brock held her close. "So, is Paul going to be ok?"  
  
Steph shook her head, "No, Paul's not going to be ok. He tore his quad muscle, it can be a career-ending injury. They are going to operate at 3:00 p.m. today and reattach it to the bone and from there it's all up to him to rehab it. I know that he won't let it keep him down, he'll come back better than ever, but it's still scary."  
  
"Did he have a previous injury to his leg?"  
  
Steph shook her head again, "No, all he did was plant his leg when he went to use the jackhammer and he felt it tear."  
  
Brock shuddered, he could only imagine the pain that he was going through.  
  
"Paul and I talked while we were waiting on Dr, Youngblood, and he apologized for everything and wants to be friends." Steph went on slowly. "I told him that I accepted his apology and that we could be friends, but he had to respect me in our relationship."  
  
"And you think that he's going to do that? Steph this is a guy" Brock started to say when Steph cut him off.  
  
"Brock, I don't want to argue about Paul with you," Steph said with a ferocity in her voice, she sat up and turned around to face him, " but I will tell you this, Paul is a good guy, he gets a bad rap and he has a bad reputation, but you are the last person in this world to tell me what kind of a guy he is. Brock I know that he makes you uncomfortable, but you need to start having faith in me. I'm with you Brock, we are in this relationship together. And if you want to start a fight with me, we'll fight, but you can trust me, you won't like it."  
  
"Listen Steph, it's not that I don't trust you, it's that I don't trust him. All I can think about is everyone standing outside of your office saying, "there they go again." When you and him were fighting, I walk into your office and he's trying to make out with you to prove that you are or were still in love with him." Brock began.  
  
"Don't give me that bullshit Brock, you can't just not trust one party involved. I know that Nicole hurt you, but I'm not her, that was her and this is me. Now yeah Nicole makes me uncomfortable, but you don't see me picking fights with you everytime I hear the phone ring in the middle of the night and you go out to another room to talk to her."  
  
Brock's jaw dropped. He didn't know that she was awake for those calls. Nicole had been calling him lately trying to convince him to give her another chance for their family's sake. Brock could not say a word, he was absolutely speechless. He didn't know what to say to her. He knew full well that he was over reacting so much because of what he was trying to hide from her. He by no means was cheating on her, but had been spending a lot of time on late night calls with Nicole.  
  
Steph could see how shocked he was that she knew. "Yes Brock, I know all about them. But I didn't let them get to me. I trusted that if you wanted out of our relationship that you would come to me and tell me, you wouldn't cheat on me. And that's the same respect that I would like from you." Steph said to him.  
  
He could see how angry she was. He couldn't believe what a fool he was being. Yes they were both harboring feelings for their ex's but only she was a big enough person to overcome that, he on the other hand was allowing his own feelings for Nicole to harbor towards jealousy of Steph's feelings for Paul.  
  
Just then Steph's phone rang. She went and answered it in a very angry tone. Brock seen her write some stuff down and then hung up.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Steph looked at Brock, "I'm on my way to Europe to work on some business consulting. I have to leave now in order to catch my flight. It will be Mom and I and some other people from the company. Let's use this as our cooling off period." Steph took a deep breath and started to get dressed.  
  
Brock went over to her and took her hand, "Steph, I don't want to break up, I love being with you, I'm"  
  
Steph interrupted him by kissing him, "Brock, I'm not breaking this off. I'm just saying that things are a little heated between us and this will be a nice way for both of us to take a breather. I'm still going to call you, I hope that you'll still call me, and I'll be home in 2 weeks. Maybe everything will calm down then. You can work out what you need to with Nicole so you're not on the phone all night and I'll be home soon, ok?"  
  
Brock held her tight, "Steph, I didn't mean for things to become such a mess. Nicole knows that I'm happy with you and that I'm not leaving you for her."  
  
Steph looked up at Brock, "That's exactly how Paul is, I don't want you to worry, ok?" She kissed him.  
  
And with that, Steph walked out of the room and was on her way to Europe.  
  
**Sorry so short, work is swamped today!! If it calms down, then I'll write another chapter today, if not, I'll update tomorrow. Thanks to Writie and WWEFanFicAddict for the reviews, glad you guys are enjoying this!!** 


	18. Chapter 18

Steph arrived in Europe and met up with her mom at the hotel. She went over to Linda and hugged her. "I really need to vent to you."  
  
Linda hugged her back, "Sure Steph, what's going on?"  
  
Steph sat down. "Well, Brock and I have some slight issues when it comes to each other's ex's, but the difference is that I'm not as jealous as he is. I feel insecure when it comes to Nicole and he has no time for Paul. I went to the hospital with Paul last night, and we talked and we straightened everything out between us. But, the part that I didn't tell Brock is that I sat and hugged Paul for a long time."  
  
"Hon, hugging is not cheating." Linda interjected.  
  
"I know, but I still feel guilty. So I told Brock all about how Paul and I are friends again and Brock was so mad! I couldn't believe it. So I brought up about how I knew that Brock has been talking to Nicole in the middle of the night. She calls him on his cell and he'll leave the room to talk to her for awhile and then come back to bed and toss and turn. I told him that I respect him enough to not panic when he talks to her because I trust him."  
  
Linda nodded her head. She knew that Stephanie was a very independent, head- strong woman so when things got to her, you just had to let her vent and then give advice.  
  
"So Brock gives me the line of "it's not that I don't trust you it's that I don't trust him, you know what kind of a guy he is." And I lost it! I told him not to feed me that line, it was obvious that he was jealous of not only him but he didn't have faith in me, and he was using that as a cover- up of him and Nicole and that he was the last person on Earth to tell me what kind of a guy Paul is. So, I told him that while I'm in Europe, we can both sort through everything, cool down and work on being happy as us again."  
  
Linda looked at Steph, "Do you still love Paul?"  
  
Steph looked down, "Yeah mom, I do. But I'll always have a spot in my heart for Paul. Right now I've been falling in love with Brock, and that's where I'm happy. I don't want to leave Brock for Paul. Brock is amazing. I'm really, truly happy with him."  
  
"Does Brock still love Nicole do you know?"  
  
Steph nodded, "Yeah I know he is. We've always been open and honest with each other in our relationship, and that's why we've taken it slow. We both know that we want to be with each other but we're harboring these feelings for other people."  
  
Linda looked at Steph in her eyes, "Honey, I'm going to give you my opinion and if you choose to take it great if not, that's ok. I think that you two should use this time to figure out who you want to be with more. Tell Brock to either talk to her on the phone a lot more or to go and visit her. You do the same. If need be, I'll let you go a few days early and you can visit with Paul. With love, sometimes you have to set it free to see if it is truly where you belong. If you both come back from these two weeks apart, knowing that you want to be with each other, great. If not, then you know that you're destiny lies elsewhere."  
  
Steph looked at her mom, "Well, I told Brock almost the exact opposite, so I'll talk to him and see what he says. How long till we have to be at the business dinner?"  
  
"An hour and a half."  
  
"Ok, I'll meet you down there, I'm going to my room to call Brock and take a shower."  
  
And Steph left.  
  
She called Brock and went over everything and they decided that that was a good idea. But if they needed something from the other, then they would page each other to let them know.  
  
"Brock, I just want you to know that I miss you already." Steph said quietly into the phone, as he was about to hang up.  
  
"I miss you too Stephie." Brock said quietly back. He loved calling her Stephie even though she always said it made her feel like she was 2.  
  
They both hung up the phones crying.  
  
**Sorry so short, but I have some great ideas and I can't wait to find out what everyone else thinks about them. Please read and review!!** 


	19. Chapter 19

***For the two weeks that Steph and Brock are apart, I'm going to devote one chapter to Brock's point of view and one chapter to Steph's point of view and then the day of Steph's return to the U.S. is going to be the chapter after Steph's point of view. Hope that doesn't confuse anyone. Please read and review!! Thanks for all of your support!!***  
  
Brock's P.O.V.  
  
Brock hung up the phone that night when Stephanie called with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe that their relationship had come to this. When he was with her everything seemed right. Sure he felt like the cowboy trying to woo the big city girl, but in all actuality, Steph had a lot of country mannerisms in her that nobody ever realized.  
  
Brock took her advice and called Nicole to see if he could come out and visit her and Mya on his days off. Nicole said yes, so he traveled to Minnesota for a visit. When he got there, he started to try and find a place to stay, but a lot of the hotels and motels in the area around Nicole's house were booked because there was a big snowmobile to do going on, so he wound up staying with Nicole and Mya.  
  
Brock knew that it felt really good to be with Nicole and Mya as a family and it was a lot of fun going to some of their old friends' houses that he hadn't seen in a long time. But he always thought of Stephanie.  
  
At night, they would put Mya to bed and they would sit up watching movies and talking about what's been going on in their lives and catching up on old times, but it wasn't the same as sitting up with Stephanie.  
  
It was finally the last two days with Nicole before Stephanie would return. Brock was lying in bed thinking about what all had gone on between Nicole and him. He decided to get up to take a shower and start the day.  
  
While Brock was showering, he felt someone climb into the shower with him. He started to turn around and Nicole started running her hands up his back and down his stomach. "Oh Brock it has been so long," Nicole said while kissing him all over his back.  
  
Brock leaned his head back, it had been a long time and it did feel really good. Him and Steph hadn't even slept together yet. They wanted to make the first time special. That's not to say that they hadn't fooled around or come very close to it yet. He moaned softly.  
  
Nicole smiled to herself she knew exactly how to get what she wanted. Brock was always a very sexual person and she knew that was how she got whatever she wanted before and she was sure that it would work again. Nicole began to think to herself, "All I need to do is get him to sleep with me, because then he'll realize that he wouldn't have slept with me if he really felt that him and Steph were meant to be." Nicole began to explore his naked body with her fingertips. It felt so good to caress him again.  
  
Brock was trying to figure out what was happening. Nicole was seducing him and he had been staying with Nicole but the whole time he was thinking about Steph. It was then that Brock realized "I'm in love with Steph. There's no way to deny that, I am in love with Stephanie Marie McMahon. The feelings that I've been experiencing, is love." But then Brock began to worry, "what if Steph wasn't in love with him? What if she was in love with Paul and he dumped Nicole to be with her and she didn't even want him?"  
  
Nicole started to run her hand up the inside of his thigh and began to rub him, she was bound and determined to sleep with him right then and there.  
  
She felt Brock raise his arm and she thought for sure that he was going to start exploring her but he backed off and slightly pushed her back. "I'm sorry Nicole, we can't do this." And he started to get out of the shower.  
  
Nicole grabbed his arm, "Wait a minute, what do you mean we can't do this? We're adults Brock we can do this."  
  
Brock took his arm from her and wrapped himself in a towel, "Nicole, I'm sorry but I'm not in love with you, I'm in love with Stephanie, that's who I want to be with. I can't sleep with you and I'm sorry that things didn't work out between us, but I still don't have all of my trust in you yet and I can't be with someone who I can't trust. I'm going to head back to Ohio." Brock started to go through his bag and find some clothes.  
  
"Wait a minute Brock, what are you talking about?? You can't be in love with Stephanie, you don't know hardly anything about her. You and I have a child together Brock, we should be in this together for thick and thin, till death do us part."  
  
Brock interrupted her, "Nicole, we were in this till death do us part until you slept with Mike, then we were over. I couldn't trust you when I was in Ohio training, how do you expect me to trust you when I'm all over the country or the world? I'm sorry Nicole, and you'll always be very special to me and hopefully we can walk away from this as friends, for our sake and Mya's sake, but I want to be with Steph."  
  
Brock finished getting dressed and gave Nicole a kiss on her forehead, then grabbed his bag and headed towards the door. I'm going to go and start the truck and say goodbye to Mya.  
  
Brock walked out to the truck and Nicole started to cry. She couldn't believe that he was leaving her for her. What did Steph have that she didn't??  
  
Brock came back in and picked up Mya and gave her a big hug and lots of kisses. "Daddy will see you soon baby doll."  
  
Brock looked over at Nicole, "I'm sorry to hurt you Nicole, but I can't compromise my feelings."  
  
And with that, Brock turned and walked out the door and hopped in his truck. He knew that the whole time Steph was gone, he never called her once and she never called him. He knew that when she left things were strained between the two of them, and a lot of it was his fault. He knew that he would have to go out of his way to win her heart back.  
  
While cruising down the freeway, he called Linda, he needed some information to make Steph's homecoming special.  
**Please read and review! Let me know what you think so far!! Writie, you are awesome! What's happening between Steph and Paul? Will she see that she's in love with Brock, or is she going to find that she's still in love with Paul and using Brock as a rebound?** 


	20. Chapter 20

Steph had cried after they hung up the phone but she knew in her heart that she had to let him figure stuff out with Nicole and as much as she hated to admit it, she needed to sort things out with Paul.  
  
Steph called Paul when she finished her stuff in Europe and let him know that she was going to be visiting him in Pennsylvania for moral support and to catch up.  
  
Paul called Scott Hall, he was an old friend of Paul's and he knew lots of ways to manipulate a person. "Hey Scott, guess what? Steph's coming down to see me. I knew that all of that apology bullshit would work. Now I just need to figure out how to get into her heart to make sure that she doesn't go back to Brock and she stays with me where she belongs."  
  
"What if you just lay it on thick about being injured? Use it to your advantage. Play on her heartstrings, and let her know just how much it means to you that she's there for you. And then, go off of what type of body language she shows you, you'll know exactly what to do to swoop in for the kill." Scott advised him.  
  
"Sounds good man, thanks for the advice." And Paul hung up.  
  
Steph arrived at his place and for the entire time he was there, he would completely suck up to Steph and when she would go out to pick up food or something he would call his buddies.  
  
Stephanie couldn't believe that this whole time she was out there, things were so smooth between the two of them. They didn't bicker, he didn't pick on her about anything unless it was something cute. She was smiling and she felt like she had has total attention. He was no longer the asshole Paul, he was finally back to the Paul that she had originally fallen in love with and defended his honor to her family.  
  
Steph missed Brock though. She thought about him constantly. She didn't feel like herself, she wasn't as happy as she had been in the past and she certainly didn't feel as bubbly. But she knew that she was nursing old wounds that he had left and that he was slowly making them better. There were many times where she picked up the phone to call Brock, but would hang up because she figured that if Brock hadn't called by now then he was obviously happier with Nicole, the mother of his child.  
  
Steph and Paul went out to dinner and rented movies and would sit and cuddle on the couch, but she never let him kiss her. She was still in a relationship and she was not going to do that to Brock. One night, they were watching Hope Floats and Steph got to thinking about how she kept pushing Paul away and maybe he was the one and that she should at least give him the chance to show her that he was the one. So after the movie was over, she got up to clean up dinner and Paul pulled her onto the couch next to him and started to tickle her. They both had to careful because of fragile Paul's leg was, but he had her pinned under him and he leaned down and they kissed. Then they kissed some more, and Paul slowly started to slide his tongue into Steph's mouth. He slowly parted her lips and started to make out with her. She started to make out with him and he started to slide his hand up her shirt. He hadn't felt her in so long, and he hadn't been touched in so long, it felt so good. He moaned softly while still making out with her.  
  
Steph couldn't believe it. She hadn't slept with Brock yet, and here Paul was seducing her! It felt so good to be touched like that, and being sexual was always a big part of Stephanie. She was a sex kitten trapped inside of daddy's little girl. It was nice that her character had evolved into allowing her to show some of her wild side but even Brock hadn't seen it all yet. "Wait a minute, here I am with Paul but all I can think about is Brock, I can't do this." Steph pulled back and pushed Paul slightly. "Paul, I can't do this. I'm still in a relationship and I'm not about to cheat on him. I will not do that to someone when it hurt me so bad. I've already gone too far. I'm going to go to bed and I'll see you in the morning." And Steph practically ran to her bed.  
  
Paul sat there very aroused, but then the thought struck him, tomorrow was her last day with him. If he were able to break through this much, he would definitely be able to get through to her. He knew which buttons to push. He grabbed his crutches and went on to bed.  
  
The next day, Steph drove Paul to therapy. "Paul, I'm going to go shopping for some things, do you have a way home?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll catch a ride like I do when you're not around."  
  
Ok, well have a good day and be careful!"  
  
Paul leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, "See ya later."  
  
Steph drove off to go do some shopping. And Paul went to therapy. Paul got home and called Scott.  
  
"Dude, I almost got her to go all the way last night, but her conscience stopped her. I have got to get through to her somehow. And I know exactly how I could do it."  
  
Scott asked, "How? If nothing has worked yet, what do you possibly think you could do to get it to work?"  
  
Steph got back to Paul's with just enough time to pack her stuff and head to the airport to go home. She had finally stopped playing games with herself and it was time to tell Paul exactly how she felt about him. She didn't know what Brock felt, but she decided to not worry about it and to go with her heart and even though not everyone would be happy, she was going to go with her gut.  
  
She walked in and closed the door and heard Paul in the back of the room. She started to walk back there and then she heard Paul say,  
  
"Well, First I'm going to have a candlelight dinner delivered, then I'm going to play our song, for dessert we'll split a sundae. I'm going to slowly put the moves on her and then make love to her. She'll never want to leave. And you see Scott, once that happens, she'll be putty in my hands. Then I can go back to being with whoever I want and she'll think that everything is happy and fine and we'll live happy ever after."  
  
Steph couldn't believe her ears. And he wasn't even done!  
  
"I'll make damn sure that she knows her place is by my side. I know exactly what I need to do to ensure."  
  
Stephanie had enough and she walked into Paul's room and interrupted him, You aren't going to do shit for me Paul. I can't believe that I actually started to believe everything you told me. I truly thought that you had changed. But, I was coming to tell you that I'm head over heels in love with Brock. He's the one on my mind, and he was all I could think of when we were on the couch last night."  
  
Paul was outraged, how dare she say that to him. "Stephanie, you don't know the half."  
  
Stephanie yelled back at him, "Don't say shit to me Paul, I know exactly what I'm doing, I'm gambling on my heart. I did that once and I got hurt by you, but I've learned and I've grown and here I am, standing on my own two feet. Don't fucking try and stop me, I'm gone, and don't you even think of calling me."  
  
Stephanie turned and grabbed her suitcase, she was crying, "Don't talk to me, don't look at me.  
  
Stephanie stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut. She hopped into the limo that was awaiting her. She laid her head on the window and silently let the tears roll down her face. "I just want to go home, crawl into a bathtub and I'll call Brock in the morning, I don't know if I'm ready to face rejection yet." Steph said to herself. She turned her phone off and closed her eyes till she got to the airport.  
  
She climbed on the plane and sat down in her seat and decided that she would sleep the whole way back to Greenwich.  
  
**Well, please tell me what you think!! Please read and review. Next we'll find out what Brock had planned.** 


	21. Chapter 21

***Please read and review everyone!! I would like to know what everybody thinks of this story. Whether it's positive or negative, please review!!!***  
  
Brock knew that he had to do something spectacular to show her that he was the man for her. He was falling in love with her, and he couldn't bear to lose her now. He decided that it was time to go full throttle for her. He was calling Linda.  
  
Linda was out shopping when her phone rang, "Hello, Linda McMahon speaking."  
  
Brock smiled, they were always so professional on the phone. "Hi Linda, it's Brock."  
  
"Oh, hi Brock! What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering, by any chance in the world do you know what time Steph's flight is due at the airport?"  
  
"Well, I talked to her this morning and she said that she was landing at 7:10 p.m. in Greenwich."  
  
"Perfect, thanks a lot Linda, and by the way, I didn't call you." Brock advised Linda.  
  
Linda chuckled, "I know nothing, have a good time." And she hung up shaking her head. "Kids in love," she thought to herself.  
  
Stephanie's plane landed at 7:20 p.m. and Steph was one of the last ones off of the plane. She knew that there would be a limo waiting for her, so she didn't need to rush. She walked into the terminal and seen a driver holding a sign that said McMahon on it. She walked over to him, "Hi, are you here for Stephanie?"  
  
The guy nodded, "Yes ma'am I am, would you like me to go and get your luggage?"  
  
Steph smiled, "No, that's ok, where should I meet you?"  
  
"I'll pull up right outside of door 7."  
  
"Ok, sounds good, I'll be there as soon as I get through the luggage line."  
  
Steph waited for her luggage and it never came. Steph was furious, "Can my day get any worse?" She stormed off to the desk and spoke to someone about her luggage and it turned up on another plane headed for Phoenix. It would take 3 days for her luggage to come back. "Fine, just get me my luggage unharmed, that's all I ask for."  
  
She walked out to door 7 and found the limo driver, "Ma'am where's your luggage?"  
  
"Don't ask, let's just go, I want to go home."  
  
"Can I have the address?" the driver asked.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot that you're not the normal driver, is he on vacation? Steph asked writing it down for him.  
  
The driver nodded, "Yeah, he took the night off."  
  
"That's nice, he works a lot."  
  
He shut the door for Steph and they started driving. They pulled up in front of her house. He went and opened the door for her, "Here you go ma'am is there anything else I can do for you?"  
  
"No, no that's ok, just take the rest of the night off." Steph said waving to him she got up to the front door and noticed that it was slightly open. Steph started to cry, what more could possibly happen to her? Paul was a lying asshole who was just playing with her emotions the entire time, Her luggage was on it's way to Phoenix, her laptop died on the plane so she didn't have her storylines in order for Raw so she would have to skip her nice hot bath for some long hours on her home computer so she could have everything done on time, she would also have to retype her presentation for her father because when the laptop died it took the file with it, she hadn't saved it yet and now her house was broken into and she had to catch a flight at 8:00 a.m. to make it to Raw on time so she could meet with her father and mother and the board regarding the overseas negotiations. She started to walk in slowly just in case the burglar was still inside.  
  
Steph walked in to the house and noticed that there were rose pedals on the floor in a trail towards the back of the house. "Great, it's a stalker, what more can happen?" Steph started to cry a little harder but was still quiet. As she walked down the hall she looked around and there were candles lighting her way. "What is this?" But she was too intrigued to stop and call the police. She kept walking and soon she could smell something cooking. She was trying to stop crying, but she didn't know why she couldn't stop. When she got to the door, she started crying even harder.  
  
There was Brock, barbecuing steaks and potatoes on the grill, the patio furniture was lit up by candles and there were floating candles and rose petals in the pool, there was romantic music playing on the boom box he had brought out there.  
  
Steph opened the door, and choked out "Brock Edward Lesnar," Steph began.  
  
He turned around slowly, no one ever called him that except for his parents. "Yes Stephanie Marie McMahon." Then he could see how red her face was from crying so much.  
  
"I love you Brock, I missed you so much!" Steph said crying, and she ran over to him and held him.  
  
Brock picked her up in his arms and twirled her around. He was so afraid that he would never hear those words. "Steph, I love you too." He set her back down so he could start dishing up their plates. "Over dinner, I want to know why you look like you've been bawling your eyes out."  
  
"Only if you kiss me first." Steph answered back.  
  
Brock wrapped his arms around her and gave her a very passionate kiss. "I've missed kissing you." He told her while looking into her eyes.  
  
"I've missed what you make me." Steph told him.  
  
He helped her sit down and dished up her plate. They sat and Steph told him everything that had happened to her and Brock told him everything that happened with him. After dinner, Brock and Steph danced with each other under the moon light and after their third dance, Steph got a sadness in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Steph?" Brock asked with concern.  
  
"I just remembered, I have so much work to do so I'm caught up for tomorrow, I have a flight to catch at 8:00 a.m. tomorrow but I don't want this night to end. After everything that happened today I had planned on coming home and soaking in a nice hot bath for hours but then I couldn't because my laptop died and took everything that I had done with it. So I couldn't, and then you surprised me with all of this, and I just don't want the night to end."  
  
Brock held her tight, "What if we work together to get your work done? We can pull an all-nighter and you can sleep on the plane on the way to Raw? I can help you type up what you need done, you can type whatever I can't see and I can type up what I can and then I can run you a nice, hot bubble bath and we can spend the night enjoying each other's company and then I'll drive you to the airport and you can be on your way?"  
  
Steph smiled at him, "Brock that sounds really nice, but you shouldn't have to do that."  
  
"I want to Steph, I want to help you out."  
  
Steph nodded her head, "Ok, if you want to help, then I'll show you what you can do."  
  
For the next 3 hours, Brock re-typed up her presentation and Steph worked on the storylines. It was now 2:00 a.m. and they finished everything. Brock got up and kissed her on the foreheasd and went upstairs to run her the bath he promised her.  
  
He put some floating candles in the sink and made sure that there were lots of bubbles in the bathtub. He went downstairs to get Steph. "Honey, your bath is ready."  
  
Steph walked up to the tub and gasped, "Wow Brock, this is great!"  
  
"I'm glad you like it."  
  
She went over to Brock and gave him a very passionate kiss, "I think that you should help me take my bath," Steph said in a very sultry voice. She began to unbutton his shirt while kissing him.  
  
He began to undress Stephanie slowly and seductively. He was bound and determined to make sure that she felt loved today. He started to kiss her neck and nibble on her earlobes.  
  
Steph let a little moan escape as he hit one of her hot spots. She began to undo his pants and she couldn't believe how big he got when he was aroused. She had honestly never seen him fully naked while being aroused.  
  
She giggled a little and looked into him, "I guess I know why they call you the Next Big Thing."  
  
He started to chuckle with her, he helped her into the bathtub, and together they showed each other just how much they truly cared about each other.  
  
**Well, what do you think? Does anyone think that the story should be more graphic or is it ok where it's at? I've never written a graphic story, so please let me know what you think! Thank you so much for the loyalty of Aiyh-Sa, Writie and WWEFanFicAddict, I honestly think that you are the only ones reading this story because I don't have any reviews from anyone else, but I'm glad that you guys enjoy this!! More tomorrow, what holds for Brock and Stephanie's future??*** 


	22. Chapter 22

Brock drove Steph to the airport for Raw and leaned over to kiss her. "I hope that you have a good day, and I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Steph kissed him back, "I'll try, have fun at your house show and I'll be looking forward to seeing you tomorrow."  
  
Brock and Steph began to make out. Steph started to kiss his neck and nibble on his earlobe. Brock began to slide his hand up her shirt and unhook her bra. Steph slid her hands up Brock's shirt and began to caress him. Steph started to climb on top of him when Brock stopped her, "Let's move to the backseat."  
  
Steph agreed, "It's a good thing you have a hummer."  
  
They both laughed and hopped out of the front seat and into the back seat. Steph pulled Brock's pants off of him and began to slowly lower her mouth around his manhood. Brock reached down and grabbed her head and guided her up and down lightly. Steph moaned while beginning to move faster and deeper. Brock pulled her up to him and began to kiss her breasts and suckle on her nipples. Then he laid her down and began to go down on her. Steph moaned even louder, she could feel that she was going to come. Just as she was about to climax he stopped and pushed himself into her. Together they began to move to the same rhythm and together they let out a very loud sound of ecstasy as they came together.  
  
Brock laid himself down on top of Steph lightly, and they snuggled. All of a sudden it hit Steph, she was supposed to have been getting on a plane. She looked at her watch and realized that they had been at it for over an hour and her plane was long gone. "SHIT," Steph said.  
  
"What is it?" Brock asked with concern.  
  
"I missed my plane, now I have to call my dad and tell him that I'm going to be late for our big meeting with the other head people of the company." Steph said, "I'm in big trouble. You know how dad is about being on time."  
  
Brock hugged her, "How about we go into the airport and we'll see if there's a commuter plane or something that you could take to get there."  
  
Steph nodded, they both got dressed and headed out of the airport parking ramp and into the airport.  
  
Steph went to the bathroom to freshen up and Brock went to the counter to see what he could do.  
  
When Steph came out of the bathroom, Brock was holding up a plane ticket with a big grin on his face. "What's that?" Steph asked hoping for the best.  
  
"Well, you didn't miss your plane. There were technical problems with the radio equipment and the plane was delayed by hour and a half meaning that the planes final boarding call is in 7 minutes so we need to get you on it so you can get there on time." Brock explained with a big smile on his face.  
  
Steph jumped into his arms and gave him a big kiss, "God Brock I love you!"  
  
Brock held her, "I love you too Steph, let's get you on that plane."  
  
They walked hand in hand to the gate and when they gave the final boarding call, Brock stood up and gave Steph one last kiss. "Be careful and I'll see you tomorrow, and make sure that you get some rest."  
  
Steph smiled, "Thanks, get some rest before the house show and I'll see you tomorrow." She started to get on the plane but then she stopped, "Hey Brock?"  
  
"Yea hon?"  
  
"How did you get the key to my house?"  
  
Brock smiled, "I could tell you but then I'd have to." Brock stopped when he noticed all of the security. "But it's a secret."  
  
"C'mon Brock how?" Steph pleaded as they were trying to escort her along.  
  
Brock shook his head no and then looked up at her as she was waving goodbye, "Thank your brother." And began to walk to the window where he could watch her leave.  
  
Steph was in shock, since when did Shane approve of their relationship? Once the plane was in the air, she called Shane.  
  
"Shane McMahon," Shane answered in a business tone.  
  
"You gave Brock a key to my house?" Steph asked.  
  
"Um, yeah, is there a problem with that? I figured you would have liked that?" Shane asked with concern.  
  
"Yeah, it was great Shane, I really appreciate it." Steph replied. "I just never knew that you were ok with Brock and I as a couple."  
  
"Well, Brock has proved himself and as long as you're happy, that's what matters." Shane answered.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you Shane, it really means a lot to me."  
  
"Anytime Steph. I'll see ya when you get here."  
  
"Ok," And they hung up.  
  
Steph curled up in her chair, and fell asleep. She began dreaming. In her dream, her and Brock were getting married, and on her honeymoon night she found out that she was pregnant.  
  
Steph awoke with a start, she thought about it for a minute, and her and Brock didn't use protection the last 2 times they were together. "The only two times we've ever done it." She thought to herself. "I'd better talk to Brock about it." Steph wasn't on birth control because when her and Paul were together, they were trying to start a family, and when they were going through the divorce, the last thing on her mind was going out and getting birth control, "Hell I never pictured myself in a relationship anytime soon." She thought.  
  
Her plane landed and Steph headed off to the meeting.  
  
**Well, sorry this chapter is so short, but I'll have something good for ya come Monday, I promise!! Thanks to Writie and Jake for your reviews, I appreciate it!! Please keep read and reviewing, it means a lot to me!*** 


	23. Chapter 23

3 months later:  
  
Brock had decided that him and Steph had been together for awhile now and decided that she was the one for him. He took a deep breath and knocked on Vince's office door. "Come in." He heard Vince bellow.  
  
Brock walked in and seen that both Shane and Vince were there. Brock was wearing a black button down shirt with black jeans, black cowboy boots, and a black cowboy hat. He took off his hat and shook Vince and Shane's hands. "I'm glad you were both able to make it, I would like to talk to the two of you about something important."  
  
Vince and Shane both looked at him. "Well, you have our full attention, go ahead."  
  
Brock took his cell phone out and shut it off. "Well, I want to talk to you about Stephanie and I."  
  
The room fell silent. Brock took a deep breath and began, "Steph and I have been together for going on 7 months and we are in love with each other. Vince, I would like to ask for your permission to ask for her hand in marriage. And Shane, I wanted you here because I know that you are a very important person in her life and I would like for you to approve as well."  
  
Vince and Shane were in shock. Vince was impressed with the way that Brock treated her and he has always approached everything about their relationship as a man, not as a boy. He was open and honest with Vince about dating her, and now he was asking for permission for her hand. "How about this, meet us here in 15 minutes, I know that you had asked Linda to be here and she couldn't and I would like to include her in this, do you mind?" Vince asked.  
  
Brock stood up, "No sir, that's fine. Thank you, and I'll see you here in 15 minutes." He nodded his head towards Shane and Vince, put his hat back on and walked out of the office.  
  
Vince looked at Shane, "Well, what do you think?  
  
"I think that 7 months isn't very long, but I knew after the first month that Marissa and I were together. And I've never seen Stephanie so happy. Not even Paul made her as happy as she's been lately. Brock seems like a decent guy to me. And he is a great father to his daughter, and that reflects a lot on how he treats a woman."  
  
Vince nodded his head, "Yeah I agree. And Stephanie does seem to make a great step-mother to Mya." Vince smiled, he had come to look at Mya as his own grandchild. "Let's call Linda and get her two cents."  
  
Vince picked up the phone and then set the receiver back down and looked at Shane, "how about we agree on one condition?" Shane smiled, "I smell something interesting, what is the condition?"  
  
"Let's see if I have to bring it up, go along with me."  
  
15 minutes on the dot later and there was a knock on the door. "Come in." He heard Vince bellow.  
  
Brock walked in and took off his hat again and went and shook both of their hands and sat down.  
  
"Well, we have talked, and I would like to ask one thing. How are you going to propose?" Vince inquired.  
  
Brock smiled, "I'm glad you asked. I would like to invite you, Linda and Shane and your wife out to my house where my parents would be as well. Stephanie would have no idea what's going on besides a getting to meet each other's parents night. I would also have Mya that night because I want her to be a part of this. I would barbecue dinner and just as we are about to eat, I would propose."  
  
Vince and Shane smiled, "Brock, I think that you'll make a great son-in- law, yes you have my permission to marry Stephanie."  
  
Brock stood up and shook Vince's hand and then Shane's hand, "Thank you very much, I won't let you down. And I definitely won't let Stephanie down, ever."  
  
"That's what I want to hear, and you just let us know when and where and we'll be there. And by the way, we decided not to tell Linda, so she'll be completely surprised." Vince said to Brock with a big grin.  
  
Brock smiled back, "I'll make this a night to remember."  
  
Brock walked out of Titan Towers that day with the biggest smile on his face. And his heart was racing out of control. He flew out to Minnesota to pick out the perfect ring.  
  
Meanwhile, Steph was at the spa with Amy Dumas (Lita). Steph looked at Amy, "thanks, I really appreciate you coming with me, I needed a girl day and someone to vent to so it means a lot to me that you would come."  
  
"Thanks for inviting me, it's nice to get out of the house on a non-Heat day." Amy said with a laugh. "So what all would you like to talk about?"  
  
"Amy, where do I begin?" Steph said with a laugh. "Well, Trish approached me the other day and said that she would like to work on being friends again."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, apparently Paul told her that we were on a trial separation, but I don't know if I believe that."  
  
"It's hard to tell." Amy said to Steph.  
  
"Yeah. And, how weird did your body get when you went on the pill?"  
  
"Not overly weird, why?"  
  
"Well, I started on the pill 3 months ago, and the first month I was on it, I barely had a period, and last month I think I spotted for 3 days if that, and it was over. I'm not on the green pills yet this month, but I just keep thinking about how hard I'm going to get hit once my system gets used to them again." Steph laughed. "But I can tell that I have gained weight since starting them, I've gained 4 pounds in 2.5 months!"  
  
Amy laughed, "Yeah, I gained about 7 pounds total after going on the pill, but I just worked out more and I was able to burn it off."  
  
"Good, I have a few pairs of pants and outfits that are starting to get uncomfortable." Steph answered.  
  
"I think that as far as Trish goes, that's totally up to you. You guys were best friends, it's up to you." Amy advised.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. See, I was thinking that it would probably burn Paul if we were to go back to being best friends."  
  
They both laughed and enjoyed their massage.  
  
That night, Steph got home from the spa to find that she had messages on her machine. The first one was Brock telling her to call him when she got back, except from 9:30-10:00 p.m eastern time due to that's when he was in the ring. The second message was from Trish saying that she got Steph's message and to call her when she was able to and they would talk about getting together and working everything out. And the third message was from the trainer saying it was time for her in-ring physical again and to call him to make an appointment.  
  
She grabbed the phone and called Tony the trainer first, "Hey, I'll be at Smackdown tomorrow, how about 12:00 p.m.? "  
  
"Sounds good to me, meet me at the arena and we'll go to the hospital clinic together. If you don't mind, I have a couple others who need to go through theirs, do you mind if we all carpool?"  
  
"Nope, fine with me, I'll see ya tomorrow." Steph replied and hung up.  
  
She looked at her clock and realized that Brock was still in the ring at the house show, so she plopped down on the couch and watched tv.  
  
Steph awoke to her phone ringing, "Hello?" Steph answered in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Did I wake you up?" Brock asked.  
  
"No, I was just dozing till you finished your match."  
  
"That's good, because I was done with my match about 2 hours ago." Brock replied with a chuckle.  
  
"Oops! Sorry, I've been really tired lately, I've been commuting so much by plane lately that the jet lag has finally caught up with me."  
  
"That's ok, I was just wondering what time you fly in tomorrow?"  
  
"10:00 a.m. gate 7." Steph replied. "I can't wait to see you."  
  
"I can't wait to see you either. I'll be at the gate. Also, Wednesday night, I'm inviting your family and mine to the house so they can meet each other, does that work for you?" Brock asked trying to sound non-chalant.  
  
"Yeah that works for me, if you don't mind, can I ride back with you after the show?" Steph asked.  
  
"Hon, that's always ok with me. But we'll be picking up Mya if you don't mind."  
  
"That's ok, Nicole and I get along with each other." Steph replied.  
  
"Sounds good, I'll see you tomorrow morning. I love you Stephie." Brock said to her using his favorite nickname for her.  
  
"I love you too. Sweet dreams." Steph answered and hung up and walked upstairs and went back to bed.  
  
**Thank you so much WWEFanFicAddict, Nicky, Aiyh-Sa, and Writie for reviewing. I really appreciate it. Please continue to read and review!*** 


	24. Chpater 24

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had a funeral to go to. Here's the newest chapter, and thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot to me!!***  
  
The next day, Steph walked off of the plane and there was Brock waiting for her with a single red rose. Steph smiled and gave him a big hug. "I missed you."  
  
Brock hugged her back and gave her a kiss, "I missed you too, this is for you."  
  
Steph smiled, "It's beautiful, thank you!"  
  
"Are you ready to go grab your bag and head out of here?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
They walked to the luggage area and grabbed her bag, and headed out to the parking ramp. "So, are you ready for tonight?" Steph asked Brock.  
  
"Yup, I can't wait. What about you?" Brock replied.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready. But then, I'm also ready to start having shows in parts of the country that are actually warm."  
  
They both laughed and got into Brock's rental car and headed to the arena.  
  
Steph got her stuff organized and presented it to her father and headed off to the trainer's room. "Hi Tony, I'm here!"  
  
Tony smiled, "Steph, my favorite client! We're just waiting on a couple others, and then we'll head over to the clinic."  
  
Soon, Torrie Wilson, Kurt Angle, and Nidia (can't remember her last name) walked in. "Ok, we're ready to go." Tony instructed.  
  
They all piled into the Excursion and headed to the closest clinic. Tony took each one into a room and asked them what type of prescriptions they're on, what kind of diet pills if any they're on, weighed them, took a urine sample and a blood test and then went through any issues that they may be encountering.  
  
Then Tony called each one into the office and went over the results. He called Steph in last and had her sit down. "Ok Steph, we're going to go over the results of your physical."  
  
Steph nodded, "Ok, let me guess..5 more pounds then last time, and I should work on my cardio a little more to help me burn it off?"  
  
Tony looked at Steph, "Well actually you're right, you are 5 pounds heavier, but I found something in your blood work that I do need to double check on, would you mind coming with me?"  
  
Steph got a little nervous, "What could be in my blood work?"  
  
Tony brought her to a room with a big machine in it. "Steph, have you had sexual intercourse lately?"  
  
Steph blushed a little, this was Tony the trainer, not her normal medical doctor, "Yes I have."  
  
Tony looked at her, "Has it been willing or was it under other circumstances?"  
  
"It was willing, where are you going with this?" Steph asked with concern in her voice.  
  
"Well Steph, your blood work shows that you're pregnant and I need to have that confirmed, so I have a technician that will perform an ultrasound to see if that is true."  
  
Steph's mouth dropped. "Wait a minute, that's impossible, I'm on the pill and I've had my period."  
  
Tony nodded his head, "Ok, I'm also going to have one of the ob/gyn's on staff come in and talk to you because that's something you're going to need to talk to them about."  
  
Steph nodded, she had tears in her eyes. "What am I going to do?" she thought to herself.  
  
Tony walked out of the room and came back with 2 people. He could tell that Stephanie had been crying. "Stephanie, this is Doctor Johnson and this is Nancy, she's the technician that will be doing the ultrasound. She's going to get the machine warming up while the doctor talks to you. Is that ok, or would you prefer more privacy?"  
  
Steph shook her head, "No that's ok, I don't mind. Just don't tell the others out there, ok?"  
  
Tony nodded his head, "Not a problem, I can't release any information to anyone else except for my boss, but we'll talk about that when you're done here."  
  
Steph nodded her head and Tony exited the room.  
  
Doctor Johnson looked at Steph, "Hi, I'm Louise Johnson, and I'm going to talk to you a little bit about what's going on. I know that I'm not your normal doctor, and we'll go over all of that."  
  
Steph looked a little scared and shook up. She had so many emotions running through her head that she couldn't keep them all straight.  
  
The doctor asked her questions about whether the baby was planned, and since it wasn't did she need information on abortion or adoption. Steph shook her head no, "It's wasn't planned, not not wanted."  
  
The doctor nodded her head. "I understand, just know that those options are out there in case they come into play."  
  
Steph looked at the doctor, "I do have one concern. I'm on the pill, and I've had my period every month, could taking the pill harm the baby."  
  
"It could, but it's very rare unless you were taking a large amount of pills or if you took them through the entire pregnancy. Now you'll be taking prenatal vitamins and we'll be doing an ultrasound today and then again when you're further along in your pregnancy and between those and the other tests we do, we'll know if any damage occurred, but I wouldn't worry yourself over them."  
  
The doctor began explaining the tests that she would be conducting and that she would be doing a pap smear after the ultrasound to make sure her body was ok and it was all fuzzy to Steph. All she could think of was how could this happen? What am I going to do? How do I tell Brock? How do I tell my family? What do I do about my character on tv?  
  
All of a sudden Steph snapped back into reality when Louise patted her knee, "I know it's a lot of information, but I'll have a book and folder for you to take with you and to read through. Are you doing this alone, or is the baby's father in your life?"  
  
"He's in my life." Steph answered nervously.  
  
"Then I suggest including him in as much as possible, a lot of times the father's get overlooked."  
  
Steph just nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, I'm going to let you talk with Nancy and I'll come back and get you for the pap test as soon as you're done. I'll see you soon." Doctor Johnson smiled to her and left.  
  
Nancy smiled at Steph, "Let me guess, you weren't expecting news like this were you?"  
  
Steph shook her head, "No, no I wasn't."  
  
Nancy patted her shoulder, "Well, I know that no amount of talking will make you feel ecstatic, but how about we take a look at your little one?"  
  
Steph nodded and laid down on the bed.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to need you to pull up your shirt for me and I'm going to put some gel on your tummy. It may be a little cold, but I try to warm it up for you."  
  
Steph just laid there nodding.  
  
Nancy smiled at her, and got her all prepped. She put the wand on her tummy and started moving it around. Soon Steph heard a noise coming from the machine. Nancy turned it up and explained to Steph that she was hearing the baby's heartbeat.  
  
Steph started to get tears in her eyes. It was a good feeling to know that the baby was ok even though she had been taking birth control pills.  
  
Nancy went through and pointed out all of the parts of the baby. Steph couldn't believe how much you could see on an ultrasound.  
  
"Well, according to this, you're about 3 and a half months along, just shy of 4 months. The baby's measuring big though, is the baby's father a bigger guy?"  
  
Steph laughed a little, "Yeah, he's a big guy, he was over 9 pounds when he was born."  
  
Nancy smiled, "Well, you may be in for a bigger baby then also."  
  
They finished going through everything, and Nancy cleaned off her stomach and told her that she'd be right back. When she came back in, she handed Steph an envelope. "Here are the first pictures of your baby."  
  
Stephanie smiled, "Thanks, I appreciate it."  
  
Dr Johnson came back, "Ok, follow me."  
  
Stephanie followed her, and they went through with the exam and Steph found out that she appeared to be healthy. The doctor gave her a book, a folder with tons of information to read through. She also had the envelope with the pictures of her child in it.  
  
Steph was still shell-shocked as she got up to leave with the others. The doctor handed her a prescription slip, "These are you prenatal vitamins, take them once a day with food or before you go to bed."  
  
Steph shook the doctor's hand and put the information in the bag she was given so that way no one found out. "Thanks, I appreciate it."  
  
Steph walked out to the others, "Ok, let's go lay the Smackdown!"  
  
Tony patted Steph on her back as they walked out to the vehicle. 


	25. Chapter 25

Stephanie climbed into the excursion and sat next to Kurt. Kurt looked over at her, "Are you ok Steph? You are white as a sheet."  
  
"I'm ok Kurt, but thanks for your concern." Steph patted him on his leg. Then rested her head on his shoulder and tried not to cry.  
  
They got back to the arena and Steph went straight to her office and closed the door. She only had 15 minutes before the creative meeting was to get underway and she had to compose herself. But all she could do was cry.  
  
Kurt went over to Brock, "Dude, you need to go talk to Steph."  
  
Brock looked at Kurt, "Why, what's wrong?"  
  
"We just got done with our physicals and Steph was pretty upset, but she wouldn't say why. And she was white as a sheet."  
  
Brock nodded, "I'll go see her and see what's up. Thanks man." And Brock headed to her office.  
  
Just as he was arriving there, Steph was on her way to Vince's office for the creative meeting. "Hey Steph, wait up."  
  
Steph turned around and took a deep breath. "What's up?"  
  
"I was just wondering how you're day is going? You don't look so well, didn't your physical go ok?"  
  
Steph smiled, "My day is hectic but ok, I've gained 5 pounds, but other than that, all is well this time around."  
  
"Are you sure? To be honest, Kurt was a little worried about you, and I know that you and him are friends, so I took it to heart."  
  
Steph squeezed his hand, "Don't worry. I'll be ok, tell Kurt to chill out. I've gotta run, but I'll see you tonight on our way out."  
  
"Ok, see ya." Brock responded.  
  
Steph walked in to the creative meeting and they set to work on that night's show and the pay per view. Steph couldn't concentrate, she didn't know how she would tell her family, let alone Brock. The last thing he wanted at this point was another child. He hardly got to spend time with the one that he has, let alone start all over again.  
  
Steph snapped back to reality when Paul (Hunter) tapped her arm, "Steph are you with us? You're dad's talking to you."  
  
Steph shook her head, "I'm sorry, what was the question?"  
  
"Do you think that Brock should be able to get his hands on Heyman yet?" Vince asked with a little bit of sternness in his voice. He hated having to repeat himself.  
  
"No, I think we should wait a little while longer, let the crowd grow to hate him more. Go about it when the fans would least expect it."  
  
And that finished up the meeting. Steph practically ran back to her office and locked the door for once in her life.  
  
Steph took out the ultrasound pictures and looked at them intently. She couldn't believe that she had a child inside of her that was already that big and she didn't even know it. "How am I going to tell him?" Steph had started to become excited yet scared. Who could she talk to about it? One name came to mind. "Kurt, Kurt is who I can talk to."  
  
Steph paged him with her office number followed by 911 twice. "He'd better have his pager on him."  
  
Kurt was out in the middle of the ring working out with Brock. Brock picked Angle up for an F5 and felt something vibrate on his shoulder. Brock body- slammed him down instead, "What the hell was that Kurt?"  
  
Kurt laughed, "I forgot to take my pager off, my bad." He looked and seen it was Steph paging him. "Gotta run, I'll be back later Brock."  
  
Brock nodded and went over by Shelton and Charlie, "Ok, who's next?"  
  
Kurt went to walk in to Steph's office but the door was locked. Kurt was puzzled and pounded on the door, "Steph it's me, open the door."  
  
Steph unlocked the door and hid behind it as she opened the door and closed it behind him. "Kurt, I need your friendship right now more than ever." Steph said to him with tears in her eyes.  
  
Kurt could hear the hurt in her voice, "Of course Steph, what is it?"  
  
Steph lifted up her shirt a little, "Do I look fat to you?"  
  
Kurt was shocked, "Steph, why do you think you're fat? I think you look fine."  
  
Steph walked over to him and threw the envelope of ultrasound pictures in his lap. Kurt looked up at her with a puzzled look. "What's in the envelope?"  
  
"Gee Kurt, why don't you look in the envelope, and then ask me questions?"  
  
Kurt smirked, "At least she hasn't lost her sense of humor." He thought to himself. He opened the envelope and started looking through the pictures. It reminded him of when Karen first got hers. "What are you telling me Steph?"  
  
Steph started crying and sat down on her desk, "Kurt you know what I'm trying to tell you and I don't know what to do. I'm so scared right now." Steph started crying even harder, "Like he's going to want another child when he already has one that he doesn't get to see a whole lot. I don't know how to tell him or my family and, and, and I don't know." Steph was all out sobbing by this point.  
  
Kurt went over to Steph and held her. She laid her head on his shoulder and cried and cried. Kurt rubbed her back, "Stephanie, honey, calm down. I don't think that he'll take it that bad. I mean yeah it'll be a shock, but he wouldn't leave you because of it." He pulled Steph off of his shoulder so he could look her in the eye, "Steph, Brock loves you, he's not going to leave you because of something like this."  
  
Stephanie sniffled, "I'm just so confused, I mean, I had no warning signs at all. My period still came, I was on the pill, but here I am, 3 and a half months pregnant."  
  
"Wow, you'll be able to find out it's gender soon Steph. Look, you don't have to worry about a thing, even if Brock did something stupid, you would have the love and support of your friends and family."  
  
Steph sniffled and tried to regain her composure. "Thanks Kurt, I knew that I could trust you and that you'd let me vent. Just don't say anything, I need to do this on my own."  
  
Kurt nodded, "Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me."  
  
"The only thing is that I don't know how to tell him. We're leaving after the show tonight to go and pick up Mya and then on Wednesday, he's having both of our families to his house for dinner so they can get to know each other, but I'll be telling him soon."  
  
Kurt stood up and gave her one last hug. "I hate to do this, but I've gotta go and get ready. You clean yourself up because you're kicking the show off tonight with a promo with me and Brock."  
  
Steph nodded her head, "I will, thanks Kurt. It really means a lot to me."  
  
Kurt gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Anytime princess, anytime." And walked out.  
  
**Well, let me know what you think, please read and review. If any of you have any ideas you would like to see laid out, please let me know!! More tomorrow, have a great day!** 


	26. Chapter 26

Smackdown went on without a hitch. Brock went to Steph's office when he was all showered and ready to go, and found Steph asleep with her head on the desk. Brock went over to her and went to whisper in her ear when she woke up and jumped.  
  
"I didn't see you there." Steph exasperated. "Sorry, I must have dozed off, I'm all set when you are."  
  
Brock laughed at her, "I'm all set Steph, but tell me something"  
  
Steph swallowed hard, did Kurt give him a hint? "What?"  
  
"How do you not see someone my size there?"  
  
They both started laughing and Steph grabbed her bag. "You're a punk. Let's go."  
  
They walked out to the rental car and headed to the airport. They had decided to fly instead of drive. "So, do you want to grab something to eat before we head out? You know how airplane food can be." Brock asked Steph.  
  
"Yeah that's a great idea, I'm starving!" Stephanie replied eagerly.  
  
Brock started laughing, "Gee Steph, you're going to start eating more than I do."  
  
Steph laughed a little nervously. "Oh no, I won't eat that much, no offense."  
  
They pulled into a drive through and ordered food and headed off to the airport. Steph wolfed down her food, and started to doze off as they were arriving to the airport.  
  
"Steph, honey wake up, we're here. Time to go through the security checkpoint." Brock joked. "C'mon you can sleep on the plane."  
  
Steph woke up groggily, "Right, airport, flying to Minnesota."  
  
Brock laughed at her, "Are you ok Steph? You've been kind of strange lately."  
  
Steph got nervous, "No I'm fine, just jet lagged that's all. I'm all set, let's go." Steph knew that now was not the time to go into it, and he couldn't get suspicious.  
  
They went through all of the fun airport security stuff and got settled on their plane. Steph leaned her head on Brock's shoulder and cuddled with him as much as you can in plane seats.  
  
"Did you take your pill?" Brock asked.  
  
Steph totally forgot that she had told Brock to call her or remind her every night because she was horrible about remembering things like that. Steph tried not to panic.  
  
"Brock smiled at her, "Why don't I go grab you a glass of water and you can find them in your purse. Trust me, you don't want to skip one." And he got up to get Steph a glass of water.  
  
Steph panicked, "Oh god, what do I do? How do I tell him? I don't want to tell him on a plane."  
  
Brock came back with a glass of water. Steph took out a green pill, because those only had sugar in them, and took that. But she still felt guilty.  
  
Steph laid her head on Brock's shoulder and dozed off. She figured she couldn't get herself into trouble if she was sleeping.  
  
Brock woke her up when they landed and they headed off to his house. When they arrived, they headed straight to bed. They were going to take a nap before they went to pick up Mya. They climbed into bed and Brock started to mess with Steph's ear lobes. He was nibbling on them and began to kiss her neck.  
  
Steph began to kiss him back and soon they were undressed and in the midst of foreplay. Brock climbed on top of Steph and quickly pushed his manhood into her moist haven. They were both in rapture. It had been awhile since they had made love that both were a little sexually frustrated. He began to thrust quickly and forcefully. Normally Steph loved it rough, but she suddenly wasn't feeling too good. Brock reached up and grabbed 2 handfuls of hair like Steph told him she liked it and began to thrust even harder and rocked her more and more when Steph sat up, "Brock, I'm going to get sick!" She exclaimed.  
  
Just as Brock stopped, pulled out and got off of Steph, Steph got out of bed and just barely made it to the bathroom before she started puking.  
  
Brock followed her in there and pulled hair back out of her face, "Steph, honey are you ok? I'm going to get you a washcloth."  
  
Brock came back with a washcloth and sat down on the bathroom floor with Steph. He pulled her into his lap and began to wipe her forehead. "You're not feverish, do you think it was something you ate?"  
  
Steph hadn't eaten in a few hours, but she knew that it wasn't food poisoning. She just didn't know how to tell him. She had tears in her eyes and tried not to cry. Brock turned her to face him and held her close and rocked her back and forth. "Honey there's no need to cry, it's ok."  
  
"I didn't mean to ruin the moment." Steph cried.  
  
Brock just kept rubbing her back and soothing her. "Do you want to stay here while I go and get Mya? That way in case your family or my family gets here earlier than planned someone's here."  
  
Steph sniffled, "Yeah, I'll get stuff set up for tonight and what not and you can spend some quality daddy/daughter time with Mya."  
  
Brock smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You're such a trooper. If you don't feel up to doing anything than don't. Just take it easy and let your tummy settle down."  
  
Steph nodded her head and stood up and went to throw on some lounge clothes. She was able to notice that her tummy was a little rounder than before and wondered if Brock noticed. She went back into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She figured that she'd shower after getting the house ready.  
  
"Honey, I'm going to head out, I'll be home soon." Brock said and gave Steph a kiss. "I'll bring you home something to make you feel better."  
  
Steph smiled, "Ok, but I'm sure that it'll pass by tonight."  
  
Brock gave her one more kiss. "See ya later honey." And he left.  
  
Steph sat down and pulled a pillow onto her lap, "What am I going to do?" I don't want to tell him in front of our families, because she hadn't even met his and she didn't want them thinking she was some whore who wanted to keep him in her life by having his child. Finally it dawned on Steph, tonight after everyone is done with dinner and has gone home or to their hotels, then she'll sit him down and tell him. Steph finally smiled, "Yeah, that's what I'll do."  
  
Steph finished setting out plates and silverware and set the dining room up and decorated everything nicely. She hopped in the shower and put on the dress that she had selected for the night. She put on the silver diamond necklace that Brock had gotten her for their 6-month anniversary on. It hung perfectly in the neckline of the dress. Steph made sure that her make up was just right and had just finished putting her hair up when she heard the doorbell and took a deep breath, and walked down stairs. She opened the door to find Mr. and Mrs. Lesnar at the door. "Hi, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Lesnar, I'm Stephanie, please come in."  
  
They walked in and Steph reached out and shook both of their hands. "I'm Ed and this is my wife Betty." Ed Lesnar said to Steph while shaking her hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."  
  
"It's nice to meet you too. Come in and sit down, Brock went to pick up Mya and should be back pretty soon. Can I get you guys anything?" Stephanie was so nervous, she started feeling queasy again.  
  
"Nothing right now, but thanks." They both answered.  
  
Just as Stephanie sat down to make small talk, Brock walked in the front door carrying a sleeping Mya. He sat her down and went over and gave his mom and dad a hug. Steph walked over and picked up Mya's stuff and brought it into her room. Brock chit-chatted with his parents and they were all playing with Mya. Steph hid around the corner watching the way that he interacted with his parents and his daughter. She couldn't help but smile. She loved how much pride he took in his family and in his daughter. She only hoped that he wouldn't be too disappointed in her when she told him.  
  
Steph came out from hiding, and Brock introduced her to his family and made sure that he either held her hand or was right next to her the whole time they all talked. His parents were able to tell how happy and in love he was with her.  
  
The doorbells rang and Brock handed Mya to Steph and got up to answer the door. There was Vince, Linda, Shane and Marrissa. Brock smiled and shook all of their hands, and invited them in. He introduced them to his parents and Mya. They all shook hands, and sat down in the living room. Brock announced that he was going to go and fire up the grill and headed outside.  
  
Steph brought out some snacks and Brock was amazed at how his parents and Steph's parents got along. Even though his parents were dairy farmers from Webster, South Dakota and her parents were billionaires from Greenwich, Connecticut, they meshed magnificently! Steph was a natural, his parents seemed to love her and she was so great with Mya, he just knew that she would make a great stepmother for her.  
  
Brock came in and changed clothes, he came downstairs dressed in black cowboy boots, black dress shirt, black cowboy hat wearing Stetson cologne. He and Steph looked like a great couple, Vince and Linda were all smiles. He and Steph made sure that everyone was seated and Steph poured champagne for everyone, but also poured a glass of water for her and they all sat down. Brock's mom volunteered to say grace. Everyone bowed their head, and she gave thanks. Steph tried not to turn red because her family only said grace on major holidays. Just as they were about to eat, Brock stood up with his glass in his hand.  
  
"I just want to make a toast," he began, "I'm very happy that both of our families were able to make it to Minnesota today and that you were able to get to know each other, but I called everyone here for a different reason." Brock set his glass down and dropped to one knee, "Stephanie Marie McMahon, I know that we haven't been together for years and years, but the love that I have found with you is one that does not compare to any other kind of love, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want us to have a family together, Stephanie, would you marry me?" Brock pulled out a beautiful diamond ring in a black velvet box.  
  
Stephanie started crying, she couldn't believe it. "Yes, Brock, I'll marry you." Brock slipped the ring on her finger and she stood up and held him. Then she wondered how her dad felt about the idea. She turned around and Linda and Vince motioned her over and held her. Linda was crying and Stephanie was crying.  
  
Vince cleared his throat, "Ok, now I have a toast to make, to new family, Brock I think that you are a very good man for my daughter and I can't wait to have you as a son-in-law."  
  
Brock's mom stood up and gave Steph a hug, "I can't wait to be your mother- in-law, you are such a wonderful girl."  
  
Stephanie got tears in her eyes and hugged her back, "That means a lot to me Mrs. Lesnar, thank you."  
  
Betty looked at her, "Steph, you're going to be my daughter in law, call me Betty."  
  
Everyone laughed. Brock looked around, "Ok everyone, let's eat!"  
  
And everyone ate dinner together while talking about various things, and Brock and Steph took turns feeding Mya. Brock and Steph got up to clear the table of the dirty dishes and Steph took Brock into the kitchen.  
  
"Brock, there's something that I need to talk to you about." Steph started to say to Brock.  
  
"Ok, we'll talk later, not a problem."  
  
"No, Brock, it's kind of important." Steph started to say.  
  
"Ok, not a problem, we'll discuss it once they're gone."  
  
"You might want them here, or you might want to send me home with my parents." Steph said quietly.  
  
Brock turned around "What are you talking about Steph? What's going on?"  
  
***Well, this chapter got a little longer than I planned on. Hope that you all like it!! Writie and Aiyh-Sa, thanks for the reviews!! Will Steph tell Brock in the kitchen or will she make him wait till tomorrow?? Update tomorrow, I promise!*** 


	27. Chapter 27

**I had a new reviewer last night, yea!! Thank you to katt's kat, writie, and Aiyh-Sa for your recent reviews, I greatly appreciate it!! Please continue to read and review!**  
  
Steph started to tear up, "Can I see you upstairs?" she asked while choking back the sobs.  
  
Brock was concerned, "Steph, wait," Brock said as he followed her up the stairs. "If you're having second thoughts, it's ok, we can talk about it."  
  
Steph turned around, "I'm not having second thoughts, but you might."  
  
Brock was starting to get frustrated, "What Steph? What is going on?"  
  
Steph dug through her bag that she never unpacked from the airport and pulled out the envelope of ultrasound pictures, "That's what's going on." Steph sobbed.  
  
Brock opened the envelope and pulled them out and started looking at them. He slowly sat down on the bed and took a deep breath, "This is a joke right?"  
  
Stephanie started crying even harder, "No Brock, it's not a joke. It sure as hell wasn't a joke when the trainer came out and told me that I can't be inside the ring until I'm no longer pregnant."  
  
Brock got up and started pacing back and forth. He wasn't planning on having any more kids for a while, he knew that Steph didn't want kids anytime soon due to her career. "How? How did, I mean I know how, but.."  
  
Steph cut him off, "The first two times we were together we didn't use protection, I was on the pill after that, but according to the ultrasound that was when it was conceived. I'm sorry Brock," Steph started crying even harder, "I'm sorry."  
  
Brock sat back down and put his head in his hands and shook it, "I can't believe this."  
  
"Look, if you don't want to get married anymore, I understand, I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how and I didn't want to tell you when we were on the road, so I"  
  
Brock cut Steph off, "Our parents are about to leave, let's get them out of here, then we'll talk about everything." Brock grabbed the pictures and set them on the kitchen counter on his way to the living room.  
  
Steph nodded, and went into the bathroom to clean up, and came downstairs to say good-byes.  
  
Soon, the parents left and Mya was asleep, Brock and Steph went into the living room, and sat down. Brock looked at Steph, "So everything you were going through wasn't jet lag but it was first trimester symptoms. You didn't notice that you weren't getting your period?"  
  
Steph took a deep breath, "No Brock, I had my period every month, I was on the pill everyday and no I didn't think that it was pregnancy symptoms, I've been on more flights in the last 3 months and I've been driving all around, then I have in a long time. I didn't plan on this happening."  
  
Brock shook his head, "Yeah, I didn't either."  
  
Steph stood up, "Brock, I'm sorry this happened, but I'm not going to give it up."  
  
Brock watched Steph in amazement, they hadn't had a fight since they separated, and he forgot how well she could fight.  
  
Steph grabbed the pictures from the kitchen counter, "Obviously someone wants to be here," Steph began, and she was pretty well fustrated, pissed off and scared at the same time. " Because I was on birth control pills for the first three months, serious birth defects could have happened to it but so far nothing seems to be wrong. I consider that damn lucky. Now if you don't want to be a part of this child's life, that's fine, I'll respect that. But if you do, then I need support Brock, I'm scared to death, I don't know how to deal with this." Finally Steph couldn't say anymore because she was crying so hard.  
  
Brock walked over to her and held his hand out to her, "Stephanie Marie McMahon, come here."  
  
Steph swallowed hard and took his hand.  
  
"I know that I was surprised, and I know that I have always been very vocal on the fact that I love my daughter, but I wouldn't want more kids anytime soon, that doesn't mean that I'm going to turn my back and run. Stephanie I love you, that's why I proposed to you. Yes this is a surprise, but it's not necessarily a bad surprise. Honey, I'm in this for the long haul, till death do us part. And now, we're going to be adding to the family that we will be creating." Brock said to her.  
  
Steph was still crying, "So you don't want to break up?"  
  
Brock held her close to him and kissed her forehead, "No Stephie, I don't want to break up with you."  
  
She held him close and started crying again.  
  
Brock pulled her off a little bit, "Steph, what's wrong?"  
  
Steph sobbed to him, "I'm scared Brock, what if I screw up? I'm scared of telling our parents, and I'm worried I won't be a good mom."  
  
Brock patted her back, I have a cute way of telling the parents, you won't screw up, you can practice being a mom to Mya and I think that you'll be a great mom."  
  
She smiled at him and gave him a kiss. "Mya's going to have a sibling."  
  
Brock laughed, "Yeah and she's not even a year old yet."  
  
"So, how are you thinking of telling the parents?"  
  
Brock shook his head, "Can't tell you."  
  
Stephanie looked at him, "Did you just tell me that you couldn't tell me?"  
  
Brock gave Steph a silly smile, "Yup, I did."  
  
"You have to tell me."  
  
Brock laughed, "Nope, you can't make me."  
  
Steph and him started horsing around and tickling each other and they were both laughing. Brock looked at Steph while smiling, "Do you feel better now?"  
  
Steph smiled back, "Yeah Brock I do."  
  
"Good, because I'm still not telling." Brock said laughing and stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
Steph playfully slugged him, "By the way, I consulted someone before telling you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Kurt Angle," Steph said slowly.  
  
Brock let out a laugh, "Well that explains a lot."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He acted weird when he came back from your office and was just real quiet and every time I brought you up, he just seemed weird."  
  
Steph laughed, "So that explains why he was so calm, he was probably scared of how I would react if he reacted weird, so he was just weird around you."  
  
"C'mon Steph, let's head up to bed. Mya will be up in a little bit." Brock said to her.  
  
Steph nodded her head, "Sounds good to me."  
  
Brock and Steph went up to his bedroom and snuggled. "You know, we have a lot to work out with us getting married," Brock said.  
  
"Yeah, we do don't we?" Steph answered laughing.  
  
"At least we get to travel for the most part together." Brock said, "I can try and help you out with the pregnancy as much as possible.  
  
"Yeah, but it'll be a lot of fun telling everyone though." Steph answered.  
  
Brock smiled, "Yeah, I'd like to see anyone mess with you because they'll answer to Me." with a hint of snarl in his voice.  
  
Steph laughed and gave him a kiss, "Goodnight Brock."  
  
"Goodnight Stephie,"  
**Let me know what you guys think, any ideas, let me know!! I won't be able to update till Monday, so I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review!!** 


	28. Chapter 28

**I had new reviewers over the weekend!! Thanks to Hearts Desire, angelkb04, Aiyh-Sa, and writie for your reviews, it means a lot to me. Please continue to read and review!!***  
  
**A couple days later**  
  
Stephanie arrived at Raw and headed towards Vince's door. She told Brock that she preferred to handle telling her family and he can tell his family however he wished. When she got there, she noticed that he was in the middle of an important conference call. So, she decided to tell her mom first. Thankfully Linda was coming to Raw tonight to see how things were going. She walked to where her mom was talking to the divas. Steph put her hand on her shoulder, "Hi mom."  
  
Linda smiled and gave her a hug, "Hi honey how are you?"  
  
"Oh I'm good, can we talk somewhere private?" Steph asked Linda.  
  
"Sure, girls, I'll talk to ya later."  
  
The divas waved at the two of them while they walked into an empty room and shut the door. "What's going on Steph? Is everything ok between you and Brock?" Linda asked.  
  
"Everything is fine between Brock and I. But I have to talk to you about something important and I haven't told dad yet."  
  
Ok honey, what is it?" Linda asked. Her curiosity was through the roof.  
  
Steph took out the envelope and handed it to Linda, when Linda took the pictures out and looked at the top one Steph finally told her, "You're going to be a grandma."  
  
Linda got tears in her eyes and held Stephanie, "Oh Steph, congratulations. I wish that you would have waited until after you were married, but I'm not that old fashioned."  
  
Steph had tears in her eyes. "I'm so glad that you don't hate me. I told Brock, but I still have to tell dad."  
  
Linda looked at Steph, "Maybe I should come with you to tell your father. He probably won't be too happy."  
  
Steph nodded, "I know. It was different when Paul and I were trying because we were married right?"  
  
Linda nodded. "Yeah, were you and Brock trying?"  
  
Steph shook her head, "No, no we weren't. This one is a surprise, but now that I've gotten used to the idea again and I know that Brock will be there with me through it all makes me secure and I'm happy. I wanted to be a mom before, but it never happened so I put it on the backburner and now here's my chance and at first I was scared out of my mind. I hadn't told Brock yet and then he proposed to me the other night and I panicked and I told him that if he didn't want another child then I would do it on my own. I even told Brock that I understood if he didn't want to marry me anymore then I would accept that but I'm keeping the baby. We went back and forth a little and then he pulled me in his arms and told me he loved me and even though it's a surprise, he couldn't wait to be a family."  
  
Linda smiled, "Well at least you don't have to do it on your own. And you're sure that it's not Paul's?"  
  
Steph looked at Linda shocked, "Mom! Paul and I haven't been together since the night before I discovered him and Trish."  
  
"Well I didn't know if anything happened back when you went to see him and Brock went to see Mya's mom."  
  
"No mom nothing happened." Steph laughed.  
  
"Well I can't talk for your dad, but I'm sure that once it sinks in it won't be so bad. I mean you are engaged. And I'm happy for you." Linda said to her daughter and then hugged her. "I love you and I'll be here for whatever you may need."  
  
Steph hugged her mom tight, "It means a lot to me, I'm going to go and tell dad now before the creative meeting."  
  
"Ok hon, I'll be there for him to vent to." Linda reassured her.  
  
Steph walked off to Vince's office and knocked lightly and went in. "Hi Steph, how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm doing good, how are you doing?" Steph asked cautiously.  
  
"I'm alright. What can I do for you? The meeting isn't for a half-hour." Vince said to Steph.  
  
"Dad, I need to talk to you about something important. Something really big." Steph started.  
  
"Ok, what is it? Does it involve you and Brock? Or is it you and Paul?" Vince asked.  
  
"Well, dad, it involves me and Brock." Steph continued. "Dad, here is your surprise." And Steph handed him the envelope.  
  
He opened it and his eyes opened wide. "Are you trying to tell me that."  
  
Steph cut him off, "That you're going to be a grandpa in about 5 and a half months."  
  
Vince looked up at her, "Is that why Brock proposed to you. To try and save face after he knocks up my little girl?" Vince started to say in a loud voice.  
  
Steph took a deep breath, "No, Brock didn't know until after he proposed to me. I didn't tell him until that night. Daddy, I know that you're mad, and Brock wasn't all that crazy about it right away either, but dad, this is a sign."  
  
"Yeah a sign that Brock doesn't know how to use protection. Steph, you should be married first. It" Vince shot back.  
  
"It's what? A sign that your daughter is in love with the man that she's about to marry and that they were able to create life? Dad, Paul and I couldn't make you a grandchild and we were married and we tried the whole time we were married. Brock and I were able to create life between the two of us, and I'm happy. I was a little put off first, but I'm happy. Dad, it doesn't show that I'm a slut and that I'm sleeping around, I know who's child it is. It's Brock's baby. I was on the pill and it still happened dad, I'm sorry that you're not happy, and I'll tell you this and then I'll let you be. I'm happy, Brock is happy and maybe one day you'll be happy, but I'm keeping this baby and I'm not keeping it a secret." Steph said with vengeance.  
  
Vince looked at his daughter wide-eyed, there's only been a few things that she stood up to him about. He wanted to be happy, but he was protective of his daughter. "Listen Steph, let's talk about this, I'm not going to tell you go give it up, I would never tell you that. But do you really think that Brock is ready to have another child? He already has one with another woman that he didn't marry, doesn't that worry you a bit?"  
  
"No daddy it doesn't. I gave him the option of staying or leaving no regrets, no bitter feelings, but he chose to stay. He didn't marry Nicole because he caught her cheating on him when he was at OVW with one of his friends. The same reason I divorced Paul. I offered Brock his ring back and told him if he didn't want to be a part of this child's life then he didn't have to, I can make it on my own and he said that he wasn't leaving me. I gave him the choice. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for the meeting." Steph replied and walked out of the office and practically slammed the door.  
  
Steph was pretty proud of herself yet scared out of her mind. The last time she stood up to him with that much confidence was when she said yes to dating Paul and then yes to marrying Paul. She was afraid that he would throw that at her, that he was right about Paul, but he had the decency not to. She walked into her office and shut the door. She sat down and started preparing her things for the meeting when there was a knock at the door. She hollered come in and looked up and there was Amy (Lita). "Hey girl, wanna grab some ice cream before your meeting?"  
  
"Sure, I could use some chocolate." Steph said grabbing her folder and walking with Amy.  
  
Amy leaned over to Steph, "Trish has been asking about you."  
  
"Really, what does she ask?"  
  
"She seems to have an interest in the next big thing."  
  
Steph stopped in her tracks, "Oh hell no, she is not getting her little paws on him. He has a stronger defense mechanism than Paul did apparently. Guess what Amy?"  
  
Amy was laughing at Steph, "What?"  
  
Steph held out her left hand and showed her the ring. "Holy shit, did he propose?" Amy practically shouted.  
  
Steph giggled, "Calm down Amy, yeah he proposed to me in front of his parents and my parents."  
  
"Aww.that's so sweet." Amy sighed.  
  
"That's not it, remember what I was talking to you at the spa about, about the way that the pill was screwing up my body?"  
  
Amy nodded while grabbing the table for them to sit at, "Yeah did you talk to the trainer at your in-ring physical?"  
  
"Yeah, he told me that it's nothing he can fix until I'm not pregnant anymore." Steph answered non-chalantly.  
  
"Oh, I see.Wait a minute." Amy stopped, "Did you just say that you were.?"  
  
"Pregnant, yup, almost 4 months." Steph answered.  
  
Amy squealed and hugged her, "Are you excited? Scared? What did Brock say? Was he mad? Happy? Girl I need details!"  
  
Steph got her ice cream and sat down at the table and went over everything. "And in one more month we can find out the baby's gender."  
  
Amy smiled, "Wow, that's great. I am so happy for you. Does everyone know yet?"  
  
"You're the first non-McMahon besides Brock to know."  
  
"How did your parents react?"  
  
"Well, mom is excited, but dad wasn't too happy so I stood up to him and I'll see what he's like in 5 minutes. So I'm going to head off before I'm late. See ya later?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll catch up with you after Heat." Amy replied.  
  
And Steph headed to the meeting.  
  
When she got there, she walked in and there was everyone with one extra chair. "Who's this for?" Steph asked Heyman.  
  
"Oh, since there's a PPV coming up, your dad invited Paul to sit in on the creative meetings for the next 2 weeks to help out. He'll be working Smackdown too."  
  
Steph smiled weakly, "Not like him to not be prompt."  
  
"Yeah, he had to grab some water and he's still on crutches so I'm sure no one is letting him get far without stopping him and asking him how it's going." Heyman responded.  
  
"Soon, Paul and Vince walked in along with the rest of the creative team. Vince stood up, "Before we start working, I have an announcement to make, Stephanie stand up."  
  
Steph looked at Vince and took a deep breath and stood up.  
  
"Over our days off, Stephanie became engaged and later that night find out that she is expecting. So, when she starts to show we have to write her in so she can sit down or be behind stuff so that way we don't have to write it into the show." Vince announced to everyone with a smile on his face.  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered for Steph. Except for Paul who sat there with a stunned and almost hurt look on his face, and Stephanie was the only one who noticed.  
  
**Ok, everyone please read and review! I'm always open to ideas, so please let me know if you have any. And I promise, new chapter tomorrow!** 


	29. Chapter 29

**Another new reviewer! Thanks Kylie and Aiyh-Sa I appreciate it. Please read and review!**  
  
Paul sat there stunned. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Stephanie was not only getting married to Brock, but she was also pregnant with his kid? Stephanie and him tried to have a baby, but it never worked. He couldn't believe that Stephanie was already re-marrying. Yeah he had been with Trish and some other women, but at night when he was all alone in his bed, all he could think about was the unconditional love that Stephanie and he had shared. He knew that he screwed up. And the one time that he had the chance to get her back, he threw it down the toilet. He had let the character get to his head. Between the character, the injury and other stresses in his life, he lost control of his marriage and wound up in the arms of Trish when Steph submerged herself in her work. All he wanted was to sweep Steph off of her feet and runaway with her and show her that he was a changed man.  
  
The meeting progressed, and Steph could tell that the news hit Paul hard. She wanted to at least try to be friends with him. She loved him too much not to try and salvage some sort of friendship. She would glance at him and he was just off in a fog land. He still had great ideas, but he wasn't himself behind the ideas.  
  
After the meeting was over, Paul was trying to get his stuff together and get his crutches and was having a heck of a time. He felt someone come up behind him and start helping him. He turned around and there was Steph. "I was wondering if you wanted to go and get some coffee?" Steph asked.  
  
Paul nodded, "Yeah, I'd like that."  
  
Steph grabbed his stuff and her and Paul headed out to one of the vendors and grabbed some coffee and sat down at a table. "I hear a congratulations is in order." Paul said to Steph.  
  
Steph smiled, "Thanks Paul, it means a lot to me. I wanted to talk to you. I know that I left on a bad page from when I visited you in Birmingham, and I don't know how you feel, but I would really like to try and make some sort of a friendship between us."  
  
Paul looked at her, "You're serious? You still want to be friends?"  
  
"Paul, we were married for 3 years and we were together for even longer. I would like to think that we're both big enough adults that we can come out of this with a friendship still in tact. I'm hurt by what happened and I'm hurt by what happened when I was out in Birmingham."  
  
Paul cut Steph off, "That's something I wanted to talk to you about. I'm so sorry, it came across all wrong, and I went about winning your heart back all wrong. I was an asshole. I let other things in my life take over and I became my character. I'm so sorry that I hurt you." Paul reached out and took her hand. "Steph, this is me talking this time. This isn't the asshole you seen in Birmingham who was bitter because I was taken out of the game for a year. I just want you to be happy. I wished that I was the one making you smile, but since it's not, I just wish the best for you."  
  
Steph got tears in her eyes and got up and hugged Paul. "That means a lot to me. I'm glad that we were able to talk."  
  
Paul nodded and gave her a kiss on the top of her head, "Me too princess, me too." He gave her one last hug and let her go. "So tell me about the baby."  
  
Steph took a deep breath, she was pretty sure that Paul took that hard. "Well, I didn't know I was pregnant until the in-ring physical. That was how I found out that I was 3 and a half months along. I still had my period and I was on the pill. (She knew not to mention to people that her and Brock were unprotected for 2 times, in this business you were safer using protection because you never know who likes to visit the ring rats and who doesn't) I have pictures already, but we don't know the gender."  
  
"Was he happy?"  
  
Steph took another deep breath, "Not at first. I didn't tell him until after he proposed, and he took it hard. But then after it sank in he was happy."  
  
Paul felt that Brock probably wasn't happy seeing as how he already had one kid with another woman. But he didn't want to say anything. He was just happy to be able to spend time with Steph.  
  
"I have an idea, why don't we ride to Smackdown together? We can catch up on old times, I'll drive since you can't." Steph said enthusiastically.  
  
"Ok, sounds great. How about I meet you at your office when the show is over?" Paul offered. "And we'll stop and grab dinner, my treat."  
  
Steph nodded, "Sounds good. I hate to leave abruptly but I have a contract negotiation that I have to be at. I'll see you later."  
  
Paul nodded back; "Have fun."  
  
Steph headed off to her meeting.  
  
Meanwhile, Brock was going through what he would tell his parents about the baby. He wasn't ecstatic about the baby, but he wasn't upset either. Mya was his life, and he loved her. He just didn't feel ready to have 2 children.  
  
Brock went through a long lecture from his parents on how it's going to be hard to juggle a career and two children. Especially when they're not from the same mother. He let them get everything out of their system and let them know that the baby was a surprise but they're ready for it. And headed out to his house show.  
  
After the house show was over, he decided that he would drive to Smackdown instead of fly. He needed to clear his mind. He hadn't started telling anyone yet, so he called Shelton.  
  
"Hello?" Shelton answered like he was sleeping.  
  
"Are you being a lazy bum?" Brock asked.  
  
Shelton started laughing, "What's going on?"  
  
"Well, I have something to tell you and something to ask you." Brock started.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I asked Steph to marry me, will you be my best man?"  
  
Shelton smiled and laughed, "Of course I will, congratulations my man!"  
  
"Thanks, now for the other part. After I proposed to Steph, I found out that she is 3 and a half months pregnant."  
  
"WHAT?!?" Shelton exclaimed. "Man, you are just asking for career suicide aren't you?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Brock asked confused.  
  
"First of all, you and Steph haven't even been together for a year, you guys already almost broke up once, you have her ex-husband looming around all of the time and it's obvious that she still has feelings for him. But that isn't that big of a deal, I think that you two will last, that's why I agreed to be your best man. But now you're throwing another child into the mix. You already have Mya, and you tear yourself up for not being able to be there for her as much as you would like. You lie awake at night thinking about Nicole and wishing that you would have been able to become a perfect family and now you're going to have another little one to think about. Do you ever wonder if you're rushing your relationship with Steph because you think it will help you to get over Nicole?" Shelton tried to reason with him.  
  
"No, when Steph and I separated before, and I spent time with Nicole, I realized that I'm with Steph because I love her. Yes I feel bad because Nicole and I didn't make it but I can't be with someone if I can't trust her. I feel bad because Mya doesn't have both of us around, but I'm sure she'll be fine. I take her as much as possible. As far as having a baby with Steph, she's not willing to give it up, and I don't think that I would ever be able to ask her to. We created the baby out of love, not a bad situation, and I know that I'll love this baby. It's just a shock still." Brock reasoned back.  
  
"Man I'm just making sure you see both sides of the story. You know that I'm on your side and I'll always have your back, no matter what." Shelton offered.  
  
"Yeah man, I know. Where you at?" Brock asked.  
  
"I'm at the Riverview Hotel, we were told to come to the house show but we weren't needed." Shelton answered referring to Charlie Haas and himself.  
  
"Would you guys want to go to Smackdown together?"  
  
"Well, Charlie's girl is flying in tomorrow morning and they're heading to Smackdown together, so how about I ride with you?" Shelton advised.  
  
"Cool, I'll be by to pick you up real soon, I'm about a block away from your hotel."  
  
"Alright, come on up, room 621."  
  
And they hung up. Brock couldn't believe how everyone he had told so far except for Kurt had been against the idea of marrying Steph so fast and having a child with her. He was following his heart. He knew that he loved her, and yes he was still adjusting to the fact that he was going to be a daddy again, but he wasn't completely against the idea, he knew he wanted more children, he just didn't think it would be now.  
  
Brock arrived at the hotel, and was walking to Shelton's room when he felt someone tap him on the back, figuring it was a fan, he turned around and there was Trish. "What are you doing here stranger?" Trish asked with a big smile on her face.  
  
"I was here for the house show, what are you doing here?" Brock replied.  
  
"A friend of mine lives in town, so her and I were hanging out, and now I'm just chillin' before we go out tonight."  
  
Brock looked Trish up and down while she was telling him about her day, she was wearing tight, black hip-huggers, high-heel boots and a tiny little shirt that showed her stomach. She had her hair down and she looked really good.  
  
"I'm on my way to Shelton's room. We were going to ride together to Smackdown." Brock found himself telling her.  
  
"Mind if I tag along? I got to know Shelton real well when I was rehabbing my ankle." Trish asked.  
  
"Sure, I don't mind."  
  
So they walked down to Shelton's room and Brock pounded like he was the police. Shelton whipped open the door, "Well hello you two, what are you guys up to?"  
  
"I found her on my way here, can we keep her?" Brock asked Shelton while Trish giggled.  
  
Shelton laughed and invited them both in. They all sat down and talked about their day.  
  
"I have a great idea, why don't you two come to the club with Jenna and me? We could have a few drinks, have a good time, whadda ya say?" Trish asked them with a big smile.  
  
"Well I don't know, we have Smackdown tomorrow." Brock started.  
  
"We could always go out, have a good time, get some things off of our mind," Shelton said looking at Brock, "And then we could fly out tomorrow like we originally planned."  
  
Brock thought for a second, and Trish pouted at him, "I promise that the two of you will have two women that will keep your spirits up all night long." Trish said.  
  
"Alright fine, sounds good to me." Brock broke down.  
  
"Trish jumped up, "All right! I'm going to go finish getting ready and why don't you guys meet me at my room in a half-hour. Room 429." Trish said and bounced out of the room.  
  
Shelton looked at Brock with a big smile, "Trust me, this will make everything better. Besides, tonight will probably be like an early bachelor party." Then they both laughed. "Now remember, there will be no one we know for miles, so just cut loose and relax, and remember, this night stays between us."  
  
Brock smiled at Shelton, "Alright Shelton, I'll cut loose, relax, and treat tonight like how we used to party in OVW."  
  
Shelton smiled wide, "Yeah man, now that's what I'm talkin' about." Shelton got up and handed Brock a beer, "Might as well get started now, if Trish is involved, you know it's going to get dirty tonight."  
  
Brock laughed and clinked bottles with Shelton.  
  
They headed down to Trish's room and knocked on the door. Trish opened the door and there she stood with her friend who was just as gorgeous as Trish. They were both wearing tight hip-hugging pants and small shirts.  
  
"Tonight is going to be a good night." Shelton said to Brock with a big smile on his face.  
  
Brock looked back at Shelton, "Oh yeah."  
  
The girls went to grab their jackets, and Shelton leaned over to Brock, "Remember, tonight is our night, just relax and enjoy the show."  
  
Trish went to Brock's arm and Jenna went to Shelton's arm, "Ok boys, lets go." Trish said excitedly. "We have a wild night planned for you boys."  
  
Shelton and Brock smiled at each other and escorted the ladies to the car.  
  
**Well, let me know what you think. I wonder what the night will hold for everyone?? Pleae read and review and let me know if you have any ideas!** 


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks Writie and Katt's kat, I appreciate the reviews. Please continue to read and review!! This chapter is Steph's night, the next chapter will be Brock's night**  
  
**Steph's night out**  
  
After Raw was over, Steph met up with Paul and as they were on their way out, they ran into Shawn Michaels and a few others. Shawn looked at Paul, "Hey, do you guys want to go and grab something to eat? That's where we're headed."  
  
Paul looked at Steph, "What do you think?"  
  
"I don't mind, we were going to go out anyway."  
  
Shawn smiled, "Ok, I'll let everyone know and we'll go grab some food."  
  
A few minutes later they were all piling into a couple of SUV's. Paul, Shawn, Dave Batista and Kevin Nash were in one vehicle and Steph was in the other so her and Paul could head out after.  
  
Shawn looked at Paul, "This is like the old days isn't it?"  
  
Paul nodded, "Yeah, except for I'm not with Steph." And a sad look came over him.  
  
"She's at least with you though." Shawn offered.  
  
"Yeah but she won't be for much longer. She's engaged and pregnant." Paul shot back.  
  
The whole SUV erupted. "What?" "Pregnant?" "Who's she seeing?" "Engaged?"  
  
Paul nodded, "She's engaged to the Next Big Thing and pregnant with his kid."  
  
Shawn rubbed his shoulder, "I'm sorry man. I know how much you loved her. It's bad when outside things get in the way. Remember when Rebecca and I almost split up because I let outside influences in, but I seen the light and I proved myself to her."  
  
"Well, I don't have any more chances to prove it to her."  
  
Batista piped up, " I know that I don't know a whole lot of the past, but maybe that's best. Tonight, sweep her off her feet and show her that you've changed. There's no ring on that finger yet. That's something my wife taught me right before we got married."  
  
"Well, all I can do is show her the greatest time of her life on the way to Smackdown and see what it gets me." Paul offered.  
  
Shawn looked at him, "Just don't forget the fact that she's engaged and with child."  
  
Everyone laughed, and Paul mussed up Shawn's hair, 'Yes father, I will respect her."  
  
Then they pulled into the parking lot of a bar and restaurant for dinner.  
  
Nash helped Paul out of the truck and got him steady, "Now remember, this may not be the most formal place in the world, but back when DX was around, you guys always ate at these places because she it was her secret vice remember?"  
  
Paul smiled, "Yeah I remember, thanks man."  
  
They got inside and met up with Steph. "Where do you guys want to sit?"  
  
"How about the giant booth over there? Paul can sit on the end." Nash offered.  
  
They all piled into the big booth and were very smooshed. Steph was squished between Paul and Shawn.  
  
Paul looked at Steph, "You should feel like the luckiest woman alive right now."  
  
Steph had a puzzled look while trying to get comfortable, so she rested one hand on Shawn's leg and one on Paul's, "Gee, why's that?"  
  
"Because you're stuck between a "sexy boy" and "the game", looks like you're in for a helluva night."  
  
Everyone started laughing and she gave both boys a hug. "It's been a long time since I've been out with you guys, and Dave, I've never been out with you."  
  
Nash looked at Dave, "You're lucky she's pregnant right now because she can be a wild woman after a few drinks."  
  
Everyone laughed. And Steph laughed hardest. She looked at Paul, "Well, I'm sober driver, so you don't have to worry about that."  
  
So the boys minus Shawn ordered up some drinks and talked about business and Steph looked to Shawn, "Wanna dance?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Shawn and Steph headed out to the dance floor and began to slow dance. "How are you doing Steph?" Shawn asked.  
  
"I'm doing good, I'm having a really good time. Going out with you guys is always a trip." Steph replied.  
  
"Well I'm glad that we're entertaining. Can I ask you something personal?"  
  
"Of course Shawn."  
  
"Do you still feel anything for Paul?"  
  
Steph stopped dancing for a minute, "Um, why do you ask?"  
  
"Just the way that you look at him."  
  
"Oh, well, yeah I do still have feelings for him. We were married for 3 years together for even longer. But, that time of my life is over now, and I've moved on." Steph replied.  
  
"Just remember one thing, and I'll drop the subject, he still loves you too." Shawn responded and then held Stephanie close to him for the rest of the song.  
  
After the song was over, they went back to the table and Steph and the boys ordered some food. They all began to share old time stories. Nash smiled, "I have the best one ever."  
  
"What's that?" Paul asked.  
  
"Think back when DX was still around. Scott (Hall) and I came into town and we all decided to go out. Paul came into the locker room with Shawn, Billy and Sean (X-Pac) and Paul had just started dating Stephanie but didn't want to tell anyone but yet he wanted her to come with. So he walks in with this sheepish grin, and the DX boys knew but Scott and I had no clue except for it was someone who had totally brought out a new side of him. So he has this sheepish look on his face and says, "I was wondering if you guys would mind if I brought my girlfriend because I would really like for her to get to know you guys since you're my best friends." We didn't care so we're like yeah whatever we don't mind. Shawn is trying so hard not to laugh. And at this point, (looking at Batista) Vince and Scott and I were not on good terms. We hated the McMahons and they hated us. So Paul walks out and comes back in with Steph on his arm. "Steph, " he starts real slow, "I want you to meet the real side of these guys," and introduces her to Scott and myself, and then looks at us, "This is my girlfriend Stephanie." We both busted out laughing because we thought that he wasn't serious, but Steph got mad and turned around and stormed out. Paul went off."  
  
Bye now everyone was laughing and Steph was leaning on Paul laughing so hard. Paul put his hand on Steph's and Steph held it back. And they were both smiling.  
  
"Paul called us every name in the book. That's how we realized it wasn't a joke. So we promised Steph a great night if she would give us a second chance. Well, we get to this little dive bar and Steph orders herself a Long Island iced tea. What she doesn't realize since she doesn't normally go to places like this, is they make them quite stronger than normal. 2 drinks later, Paul and Shawn who are both trashed are trying to convince Steph to come off the table because she was up there dancing a way and drunk off her ass!" Nash continued.  
  
Steph was so red, "Dave just remember that this was a while ago, and I'm not a wild child at all."  
  
"Bullshit" echoed from the guys around the table.  
  
"Everytime we would go out, Steph knew that she could let loose and be herself, not the straight-laced little rich girl that everyone makes her. But that was my favorite story." Nash ended.  
  
Everyone applauded. They sat around and finished eating and had one last drink and then it was time for Paul and Steph to hit the road if they were going to be to Smackdown on time. "Well, I had a really good time tonight guys, thanks." Steph offered and hugged everyone. "See ya later." And Paul and Steph headed out on the road.  
  
"Thanks again Paul, I had a great time."  
  
Paul smiled, "Anytime Steph, anytime."  
  
The whole way to Smackdown they exchanged old days stories and held hands the entire time.  
  
**Please read and review!!** 


	31. Chapter 31

**Brock's night out**  
  
Brock, Shelton, Trish and Jenna arrive at this very hot nightclub and it was definitely a local hot spot. The music was pumping and it appeared that the drinks were flowing. "C'mon boys, let's get a drink to start the evening off with." Jenna purred.  
  
Shelton had a big smile, "Sounds good to me ladies."  
  
They walked up to the bar and ordered some drinks. One of Trish's favorite songs came on and Trish grabbed Brock's hand, "We have to go dance." Trish grabbed her drink and slammed the rest of it.  
  
Shelton glanced at Brock and they both slammed the rest of their drinks. "Ok, let's go." Brock replied.  
  
Trish led Brock out to the dance floor and they began to dance. Shelton took Jenna's hand and led her out there as well and they began to dance.  
  
Later on in the evening, the song Dirrty by Christina Aguilera came on. This was many, many drinks later, the girls got excited.  
  
Trish clung to Brock and began to dirty dance with him and he dirty danced right back. They were all over each other.  
  
Shelton grinned, and he was all over Jenna.  
  
At the end of the song, Jenna kissed Shelton with a pretty passionate kiss, he had succeeded in turning her on which had been his goal. Trish looked on, "We can do better then that, and grabbed Brock and laid a pretty passionate kiss on him." The dirty dancing with Trish had succeeded in making him hard and Trish was able to feel it and she was thriving off of that.  
  
Both guys looked at each other with shocked looks. "Let's go get another drink." Jenna said.  
  
So they all went and walked to a table and Shelton came back with drinks. They sat around the table. "I have a great idea!" Jenna said excitedly. "Let's go back to the hotel and play games. They have room service, there will be plenty to drink. Trish and I know all sorts of games to play." Jenna purred.  
  
Shelton looked at Brock and smiled, "C'mon man, I just know that this is the sign of having a good night."  
  
"Oh alright, let's go." Brock broke down.  
  
Brock was still feeling a little shaken up by the fact that Trish had kissed him, and he kissed back. He felt guilty. So while the girls were up front gabbing about what all they could do at the room, he called Steph just to make sure she was ok. Shelton thought he was nuts.  
  
Paul had taken over the driving because Steph was tired, even though it's customary for all parties in the vehicle to stay awake out of respect for the one driving, Paul told her to go to sleep. So Steph laid back and was still holding Paul's hand, and drifted off to sleep. He glanced over and couldn't believe how beautiful she was.  
  
Steph's cell phone rang, and Paul didn't want it to wake Steph up so he answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Is Steph there?" Brock asked, not recognizing the voice.  
  
"She's sleeping, can I take a message?" Paul responded not recognizing the voice.  
  
"Who's this?" Brock asked a little bit angered.  
  
"Paul, who's this?" Paul responded with a sterner voice.  
  
"I'll call back." Brock answered and hung up. "I can't believe it."  
  
Shelton looked over at him, "What?"  
  
"Paul just answered Steph's cell phone. He said that she was sleeping. Why does he have her phone and how would he know that she's sleeping unless they're together?"  
  
Shelton shook his head, "Maybe it's not like it seems." He said cautiously.  
  
Brock was intensely upset. He knew that she had been kind of stressed lately and she knew that he wasn't completely happy about the baby, but why did that have to drive her back to him?  
  
Brock looked at Shelton, "We're going to have a good night tonight."  
  
Shelton smiled a big pimp smile, "Oh hell yeah we are."  
  
They arrived at the hotel and headed up to Trish's room and ordered a few bottles of different liquors and some pop for mixed drinks. They decided to play a game of monopoly and everytime someone had to pay someone, they had to take a shot of tequila. Everytime someone landed on go they had to take a shot of Jack Daniels, everytime someone landed on free parking they had to do a shot of parrot bay.  
  
After a very long game of drunk monopoly, Brock was feeling the effects of the alcohol, as was Shelton. Jenna jumped up, "let's play strip poker." Just then Brock's cell phone rang, he answered in a very drunk voice, "mmm..hello?"  
  
"Hi honey, it's me, what are you doing?" Steph asked.  
  
"Oh Shelton and I decided to have a few drinks and we're going to fly into Smackdown instead of driving." Brock started to explain. "So what are you doing with Paul?" Brock asked in a sarcastic yet drunk tone.  
  
"Driving to Smackdown. We had a long talk and went out to dinner with some old friends. Why?" Steph asked a little bit irritated.  
  
"Oh just curious as to why he's answering your phone while you were sleeping next to him." Brock responded with a sterner tone.  
  
"What are you trying to insinuate Brock? Don't you trust me?" Steph hounded back.  
  
Just as Brock was responding Trish said to Brock quite loudly, "Your hand lost, take off your pants stud."  
  
"Was that Trish telling you to take off your pants?" Stephanie exploded. Paul looked over at her. "You're out with Trish?"  
  
"Shelton and I went out with Trish and a friend of hers to have a few drinks and go dancing. You're out with Paul, what's the big deal remember?"  
  
"Brock there is a big difference, I'm not telling Paul to take off his pants." Stephanie started to try and reason with him.  
  
"No instead your sleeping with him and he just happens to answer your phone." Brock said back.  
  
"I can't believe that you would accuse me of sleeping with him." Stephanie shot back. "I'm not the one who's out and about with a couple of ho."  
  
Brock cut her off, "You can't talk about her like that, you don't know what she's like nor do you know what her friend is like. We're just here unwinding and having a good time."  
  
Meanwhile while Brock was saying that, Steph could hear Trish in the background telling Brock that they're going to start playing truth or dare and she was dared to give him a lap dance so he needed sit down and have some fun and let her do all of the work.  
  
Stephanie hollared back, "No Brock I do think that I know damn well what she's like, she ruined my marriage, and now she's doing it again. Have fun with your little whatever you call her." And Stephanie hung up and started crying. Paul pulled off the road and held her. "Steph, I'm sorry." Paul said.  
  
"Why is she trying to ruin my life? What did I ever do to her?" Steph cried into his arms.  
  
Meanwhile Brock threw his phone down. Grabbed the bottle of tequila and chugged some and looked at Shelton "lets go talk."  
  
Shelton nodded and walked out of the room with him. "What was that all about man?"  
  
Brock told him the whole story and how Trish is all over him, and he's all for a good time, but Trish has been taking it too far.  
  
"Well, from the way it sounds, Steph just broke up with you, so go for it. What's the worse that could happen? You and Steph get back together and she never knows if you and Trish make it or not. Just cut loose and have fun." Shelton advised him using drunk man's logic.  
  
"You're right, if she dumped me then we're not together anymore." Brock agreed, again using drunk man's logic.  
  
They went back inside and Trish gave Brock a lap dance. She flashed him and grinded on him while Shelton and Jenna started to make out. Soon, Trish and Brock were up dirty dancing again, and they were all over each other. Shelton and Jenna disappeared into Shelton's room, which left Trish and Brock with the room all to themselves.  
  
Paul and Steph stopped at a hotel for the night since Steph was in no mood to share in the driving and Paul felt really bad for her. Paul went in to get a room and all they had left was the honeymoon suite.  
  
So Paul walked out to the car, "Well Steph, you and I got the last room available. It's the honeymoon suite."  
  
Steph raised her eyebrows at him, "The honeymoon suite?"  
  
"It's all they had left."  
  
Steph was still crying a little bit, "That's fine. Let's go." She grabbed the bags so Paul could manage his crutches.  
  
Paul looked at her, "You shouldn't be carrying those you know."  
  
Steph stuck her tongue out at him and opened their room door and gasped. It was beautiful! There was rose petals laid out, floating candles that were lit, low light, there was soft music playing. Just as they shut the door and put their stuff out, there was a knock at the door. Steph answered it, and there was champagne and strawberries with chocolate on a cart and the person delivering it was dressed up and handed her a bouquet of roses, "Congratulations Mrs. Levesque, these are on the house."  
  
Steph smiled and accepted them "Thank you very much." He bowed and Steph tipped him. And he left.  
  
Paul came out of the bathroom and Steph was standing there with the flowers and the cart. "Um, What is that Steph?"  
  
"This was brought for Mr. and Mrs Levesque." Steph replied laughing.  
  
"Wow, that's nice. You should see the Jacuzzi. I think that sitting in that will make you feel better. "  
  
"That does sound good, are you able to sit in it?" Steph asked. "We could order some food and relax."  
  
"That sounds great." Paul responded.  
  
Steph ordered them food while Paul got their stuff ready. Once the food came, Steph brought it in and started laughing. Paul had put bubble bath in the Jacuzzi and there were tons of bubbles!!  
  
"I thought that I would do whatever it took to cheer you up." Paul answered. Paul was in boxers and Steph was wearing a sports bra and thong and they climbed into the Jacuzzi and began to to eat. Steph leaned on him and vented her frustrations about Brock and Trish. He just held her and dribbled her with bubbles. Finally Steph had finished crying and was starting to feel better.  
  
"Paul it really means a lot to me that you would be here for me, thank you I really appreciate it." Steph said.  
  
He hugged her, "Anytime Steph anytime."  
  
They got out of the Jacuzzi and decided to share the bed. They used to be married, what was the harm? When the alarm went off a few hours later, Paul shut it off and noticed that Stephanie had snuggled into him and was holding his hand. He felt really bad for her. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was, he leaned down and gave her a little kiss on the forehead. "Time to wake up sleeping beauty." He said to her.  
  
Steph opened her eyes, "I haven't heard you say that since,"  
  
Paul cut her off, "Since the last morning we woke up together." He always used to wake her up that way, with a kiss and calling her sleeping beauty.  
  
Steph smiled a little and got out of bed. "Can I borrow the one of your sweatshirts? They're always nice and comfy."  
  
"Sure, go ahead."  
  
Steph took a shower and came out in nothing but a towel and grabbed a pair of leggings and one of Paul's sweatshirts.  
  
"Can I ask you to do something that if you don't want to or feel uncomfortable you don't have to?" Paul asked sheepishly.  
  
"What's that?" Steph asked curiously.  
  
"Well, last night I forgot about this, but I was wondering if you would, if I could." Paul stammered.  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Could I see what you look like pregnant? Without your shirt covering?" Paul asked sheepishly.  
  
Steph laughed, "Yes Paul, I don't mind, you can ask me." She went into the bathroom and came out in just her bra, a matching thong and socks. Steph had a slight curve to her tummy and a little fullness on her hips but nothing major. "I've only gained a few pounds." Stephanie said to him.  
  
Paul reached out and ran his hand along her tummy lightly. "Do you feel it move yet?"  
  
Steph had tears in her eyes, the only time that Brock ever acknowledged the fact that she was pregnant was if she brought it up. And the last time he felt her tummy was the night she told him. Paul had wanted a child so bad, but they never did succeed. He seemed so intrigued. "No, not yet." Steph replied softly.  
  
Paul noticed that she had tears in her eyes, "What's wrong princess?"  
  
"You seem more intrigued about the baby then Brock does." Steph replied wiping her eyes. She finished getting dressed. "We'd better hit the road." She said.  
  
Paul shook his head and gave her a light hug. "I'll share your enthusiasm anytime you need someone to share it with."  
  
Steph smiled. "Thanks."  
  
And they headed to Smackdown.  
  
Later that morning, Brock pounded on Shelton's door, "C'mon man, we need to head out if we're going to make our plane."  
  
And they headed off to Smackdown.  
  
**Sorry this chapter got so long. Hope everyone enjoyed it. What's going to happen when Brock and Steph see each other at Smackdown? We know Steph's side, but what did Brock and Trish do behind closed doors? Please Read and Review!!!** 


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry there was no update yesterday, I was swamped! Thank you to Katt's Kat, WWEFanFicAdict, Aiyah-Sa, and Writie, Hearts Desire and my new reviewer Lisa, I really appreciate the reviews, please continue to read and review. Good or bad they mean a lot to me!!**  
  
Brock and Shelton were headed to the airport and Shelton had been going on and on about the sexual escapades he had engaged in with Jenna. Finally as they were getting settled on the plane, Shelton turned to Brock "So man, tell me all about your night last night. What did you and Trish do after we left?"  
  
Brock who was still feeling the effects of last night's drinking party just looked over at Shelton and said, "I know why her tagline is 100% Stratusfaction.  
  
Shelton smiled, "OH hell yeah man," But then the thought occurred to him, what happened between Brock and Steph? Brock was not one to cheat on someone. But decided not to drill him.  
  
Paul and Steph set out to Smackdown and talked about the room and what fun they had being out with the boys. Then they discussed Paul's injury, his return and then they got into a deep discussion about the business.  
  
On the plane Brock's pager went off. When he looked down at it he saw that it was Trish's cell phone #. He called her back, and she just wanted to make sure that he made his plane on time. Brock told her that yeah, he woke up on time and had to get Shelton and they made it on time. But he had a big match that night and needed to sleep off his hangover, so they hung up.  
  
Shelton couldn't believe that Trish was calling him like she was his girlfriend. He was so confused but would hold-off on asking too many questions to soon, he was pretty sure that it was a touchy subject.  
  
While on the way to the arena, Steph started to have some cramping in her abdomen. She wasn't sure if it was a big deal or not, so she pulled the car over, "I need you to take over the driving."  
  
Paul unbuckled his seatbelt, "Not a problem, but what's going on?" Paul asked curiously.  
  
"I'm just having some cramping, so it's hard to concentrate on driving." Steph answered.  
  
"Do you want me to take you to the dr.?" Paul asked. "I don't know a whole lot about pregnancy, but I don't think that should happen."  
  
"It's not that bad, so no let's just go to the arena. It might just be stomach cramps from the greasy food last night at the bar," Stephanie responded. "We're almost there."  
  
"Ok, but you let me know if you want to go to the dr."  
  
Brock and Shelton pulled into the arena parking lot. While they were getting their luggage, Paul and Stephanie arrived. By this time the cramps had gotten so bad Steph was clutching her stomach crying. Paul got out and came around to Steph's side of the car and helped Steph out. Steph started crying even harder when Paul was helping her out of the car, "Paul, I'm scared."  
  
Shelton nudged Brock, "Dude, Paul and Steph just got here, but you should look at Steph." Brock was still pretty pissed that Steph was with Paul, so he looked over hastily, but the hostility quickly faded when he saw that Steph was in tears.  
  
Paul held her, "Don't worry, I'll be right here, but I'm getting Brock, he's right over there."  
  
Steph was hesitant at first, but finally broke down, "Ok, "  
  
Paul looked over to where Brock and Shelton were. Brock was digging in the trunk and didn't hear Paul call his name, so Paul hollared to Shelton, "Get Brock I need him NOW."  
  
Shelton leaned in, "Dude, Steph needs you, it doesn't look good."  
  
Brock looked over and seen that Steph was clutching her abdomen and holding on to Paul crying and ran over there. "Steph, what's going on."  
  
Paul looked at him, "I think that you should take my place, I can't support her very well with my leg."  
  
Brock helped take Steph from leaning on Paul, "Brock, I'm scared, I hurt really bad."  
  
"Are you bleeding or spotting at all?" Brock asked, fearing the worst.  
  
"I don't know, I haven't gone to the bathroom." Steph stammered.  
  
By this time, Shelton had called 911 and the paramedics were already at the arena for the event, so they came out with a stretcher. Shelton and Brock helped load Steph onto it while Paul held her hand, talking to her to try and keep her calm.  
  
"I can take one person with," the ambulance driver said.  
  
Brock started to climb in but then looked at Paul, "Or do you want to go?"  
  
"No, I'll go let Vince know and I'll bring him to the hospital." Paul answered. He knew that it wasn't his place to go with.  
  
"Alright, thanks man."  
  
They shut the doors and headed towards the hospital. Steph was clutching Brock's hand. Steph had been crying so hard, she started to hyperventilate. So the technicians put some oxygen on her.  
  
Paul went inside as fast as he could, with Shelton on his heels. Paul grabbed Angle by the arm, "Where's Vince?"  
  
"Third door on the left, why, what's wrong Paul?"  
  
"Shelton, fill him in." and with that Paul headed off to Vince's office. Paul didn't knock, just walked right in and Vince was in a conference call meeting. He looked up at Paul with confusion and a little bit of annoyance.  
  
"Steph might be losing the baby, she's on her way to the hospital, Brock's going to be late, he's with her. If you want I can drive you." Paul advised Vince in a no-nonsense tone.  
  
Vince advised the people he was in the meeting with that he needed to go due to a family emergency and grabbed his jacket. "Let's go, I'll ask questions in the car."  
  
On their way out, Shelton and Angle stopped them and told them to keep them updated and let them know that their hearts and prayers were with them.  
  
Vince turned to Paul, "How did you know what was going on?"  
  
"Because Steph was driving and couldn't drive anymore because the cramps were starting to get stronger."  
  
"Did you say that Steph was driving?  
  
"Yeah, Steph was driving the rental car that I had, we took turns."  
  
"What about Brock?"  
  
"Brock was off with Shelton and some other people. It's a touchy subject at this point and I'm sorry but I don't feel that it's my place to go into that now." Paul answered quietly.  
  
"O..k.." Vince answered.  
  
On their way to the hospital, the cramps started to lighten up and Steph pulled the oxygen mask off of her and looked at one of the technicians, "they're starting to get lighter."  
  
"Ok, do you feel ok without the oxygen?"  
  
Steph nodded.  
  
"I'd like to ask you some questions. Have you fallen recently?  
  
"No"  
  
"Been on any medications, consumed any illegal drugs or alcohol?"  
  
"No, I'm not on anything, and I wouldn't do drugs or drink while I'm pregnant." Steph answered a little insulted.  
  
"I'm sorry, I have to ask everyone. Have you been under a lot of stress lately?"  
  
Steph thought about all of the stress she had been putting herself through with the new pregnancy, the work stress and then the stress about the engagement and wedding, if there was going to be a wedding, which then made her think about all of that stress, "Yes." She finally answered.  
  
"Ok, here's some juice, why don't you roll onto your left side and drink this , we're about 2 minutes away from the hospital."  
  
Steph did as she was told, and by rolling over, she was now facing Brock. He looked so scared, so worried, so upset. "I'm sorry." Steph whispered to him.  
  
Brock reached out and held her hand, "You have nothing to be sorry for, this isn't your fault."  
  
"What if I lost the baby?" Steph said while starting to tear up again.  
  
"Now don't go thinking that, maybe you didn't. But if you did, then it just means that it wasn't meant to be at this time." Brock said trying to console her.  
  
Steph looked him in the eyes, "We really need to talk."  
  
Brock nodded looking down, "I know, but not now."  
  
They arrived at the hospital, and they wheeled Steph into a room since the cramps weren't as bad and told her to go to the bathroom and see if there's any blood and to change into a hospital gown and someone would be with her shortly.  
  
Steph came out of the bathroom and went to the bed and laid back down on her left side while drinking more juice, and looked at Brock, "There was a faint, faint brown color on the toilet paper." She said quietly.  
  
Brock held her hand and rubbed it with his thumb. "We'll see what the dr. says."  
  
Steph looked at Brock, "Well, I have a feeling we'll be here for awhile, tell me what's going on."  
  
Brock sat back in his chair, "I don't think that this is the time or the place."  
  
Steph stared him in the eyes, "No Brock, this is the place and this is the time. Tell me about you and Trish."  
  
"What about you and Paul? You two were awfully chummy last night." Brock countered.  
  
"Alright, fine, I'll go first. You want to know what happned last night? You want to know everything that happened between him and I last night?" Steph fought back.  
  
"You're damn right I do." Brock argued.  
  
Just then, Paul and Vince were walking up to the door when they heard Stephanie's voice ring out.  
  
"First Paul and I went out to dinner with Shawn Michaels, Dave Batista and Kevin Nash. We ate some dinner, they had some drinks and I danced one dance with Shawn. Then, Paul and I drove for awhile, and that's when I talked to you and found out that you were out partying with Shelton and Trish and some floozy friend of hers. I got upset and I was crying so Paul let me cry on his shoulder and we decided that I wasn't in any condition to drive so we stopped for the night. There was only one room open and it was a honeymoon suite. So Paul and I ate again, and then we sat in the Jacuzzi and ."  
  
Brock cut Stephanie off, "So the two of you were naked in the Jacuzzi and that's nothing?"  
  
Stephanie gave him a stern look, "No we weren't naked, we both had bathing suits on. After that, we were tired so we went to SLEEP. Then we woke up and headed here and that's when I started having the cramps. We never kissed, we never slept together, all we did was hug and I cried on him." She then shot him another look, "We're friends now, but that's it, just friends. Now why don't you tell me about you and Trish."  
  
Brock took a deep breath. He should have known better. Steph wouldn't cheat on him because she was cheated on and had said before that she never wanted to cause someone as much pain as she went through.  
  
A nurse walked up behind Paul and Vince, "Excuse me," They both jumped about 3 feet in the air. She giggled, "I need to get in here with this machine, if you're here for the patient, you can ask her if you can be in here for this."  
  
They both nodded and walked in with the nurse. Brock stood up and Steph rolled over to see what was going on.  
  
"Hi, I'm here to find out what's going on for you. These gentlemen arrived here as well. It's up to you who all you want in here for this."  
  
Steph smiled at them, "Well, I'm feeling a lot better now, no more cramps. When I went to the bathroom there was a very faint color brown on the toilet paper. And they can stay."  
  
"Ok, can I have you lay on your back and lift up your shirt." The nurse put the cold gel on her tummy and began to move the wand around and soon everyone in the room was able to see the baby moving in her tummy. There was the heartbeat. "There's your little one, and the baby appears to be healthy, let me look around to make sure that nothing has ruptured."  
  
Paul stared at the screen in amazement. He always dreamed of having a child with Steph, but they never did get pregnant.  
  
Brock watched the screen, as he watched the baby move, he used it as a sign that maybe after he is totally honest with Steph, maybe they can work on getting back together.  
  
Finally the nurse stopped and looked at Steph "have you decided on whether or not you would like to know the gender of your little one?"  
  
Steph looked at Brock and he nodded, "Yeah, we would like to know."  
  
"Ok, mommy and daddy," She started to explore around and then stopped, and looked, "any guesses?"  
  
Steph and Brock looked real close, it looked like a boy to her, "It's going to be a little boy."  
  
Steph had tears in her eyes. "There was nothing that I could find wrong, so I'm going to say that it's the fact that he's a bigger guy and now that he's moving around inside, he's going to be pulling on your ligaments, so you'll probably be more sore than usual and that can cause spotting. But if you ever see blood, you need to come in immediately. I'll go get your pictures and then you can go home."  
  
Steph turned to Vince, "Congratulations Grandpa."  
  
Vince smiled, "I'm glad that you two are alright."  
  
"Thanks, me too." Steph replied. Then she turned towards Paul, "Thanks for all of your help with everything."  
  
Paul smiled, "Anytime, anytime."  
  
The nurse came back in with a new envelope, 'Here ya go, congratulations and have a great day."  
  
Steph smiled, "Thanks."  
  
They went out to Paul's car, but Steph pulled on Brock's arm. "After the show, meet me in my office and we'll finish talking."  
  
Brock nodded his head.  
  
And they headed back to Smackdown.  
  
**Well, let me know what you guys think. Please read and review, new chapter on Monday. Let me know what you guys would like to see. If you have any ideas about what happened between Brock and Trish behind closed doors, let me know!!! Have fun!** 


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you to Lisa, Aiyh-Sa, Writie, and WWEFanFicAddict for reviewing, I appreciate it!**  
  
Steph paced nervously in her office, Brock was finishing up his match, and then he was going to meet her in her office and tell her everything. She didn't know what happened, but it was obvious that something occurred. She just wasn't sure if she had prepared herself for the truth.  
  
Brock was out there in the ring, and the match was over. He was posing for the crowd after the cameras went off. Normally some of the Smackdown stars would clown around for a little bit afterwards and give the live audience a little something extra for their money. That night Brock had tagged with Rey Mysterio and Rey, ever a clown, went over to Brock, "Hey, let me do something cool off your shoulders."  
  
Brock looked at Rey with a puzzled look, "Ok, go ahead."  
  
Rey ran back, climbed up Brock, stood on his shoulders and did a backward flip onto Charlie Haas below. The crowd went nuts! Brock was laughing and so was Rey. Poor Charlie really had it handed to him tonight.  
  
Rey and Brock walked to the back. "Thanks for letting me do that Brock, I've always wanted to try that, I hope that I wasn't too heavy." Rey said to Brock.  
  
"You too heavy? Rey, no offense but you weigh as much as my daughter does, not a problem." Brock replied laughing and patting Rey on the shoulders. "I'll see ya later."  
  
Rey waved, 'See ya!"  
  
Brock took a deep breath, this was the moment that he had been dreading. He walked up to Stephanie's office door, sighed, and went to knock just as Shelton hollered for him. "Yo Brock,"  
  
Brock turned towards him, "Yeah, what's up?"  
  
"Let's talk for a minute, before you go in there." Shelton suggested.  
  
Brock shook his head, "I can't, I gotta do this and get it over with."  
  
But maybe I can help you out a bit." Shelton offered.  
  
Brock made a face, and turned to him, "You've got 5 minutes. Let's go."  
  
They found somewhere that was quiet and there was no one else around. "Ok, be honest, no more beating around the bush, what did you and Trish do." Shelton reasoned with him.  
  
Brock's pager went off and it was Vince's code. "Dude, that's Vince, I gotta answer this, look, I'll talk to ya on the plane, but thanks for trying to help, and I promise, I'll be honest with you."  
  
Shelton patted him on the back, "Alright man, see ya."  
  
Brock walked off and contacted Vince, he just needed to see if he would be willing to do an autograph session at the World. Brock agreed, and wrote it down so he'd remember to be there.  
  
He walked up to Steph's door and knocked.  
  
Steph hollared come in, she was sitting at her desk working on her laptop, she even had her glasses on, and Brock had never even seen her in glasses before. She looked over the top of her glasses, "I'm almost finished with this, can you give me 2 minutes?"  
  
"Not a problem, do you want me to come back?" Brock replied.  
  
Stephanie smiled, "No you don't have to leave, I'm just wrapping up some thoughts for next week's Smackdown."  
  
Steph finished her thought, and Brock kept running through his head what he was going to say.  
  
"Ok, I'm done. Sorry about that." Stephanie said to Brock.  
  
"I just want to get this done and over with, so I'm not going to beat around the bush." Brock started. He took a deep breath, "You and I got off the phone and I was upset, so I went and talked to Shelton, and I had a lot to drink, and so did Shelton. We talked about it and Shelton and I came to the conclusion that when you said that Trish ruined your engagement that you had broken up with me."  
  
Steph started to jump in, but Brock interrupted her. "I know what you're going to say, but when you're drunk, and you're stupid and you put the minds of two drunk people together that's what we came up with. So I decided fuck it, I'm having a good time. So I'm going back to the beginning of the night, Shelton and I and Jenna and Trish danced at the club, and Jenna gave Shelton a kiss, so out of the blue Trish told her that she could do better and she kissed me."  
  
Steph interjected, "Did you kiss her back? And this was before I called?"  
  
Brock nodded with a frown, "Yeah I did, then I felt really guilty, so I drank even more because I felt guilty. Then we played a version of drinking monopoly, which then turned over to strip poker, which is where you called and you heard Trish in the background. So Jenna and Shelton left the room, so that left Trish and I in her room together. We put on some music and we danced, we drank and danced, then we started kissing. We were both half- naked because of playing the games, and kissing led to lying down with each other. She started coming on to me really strong, and."  
  
Brock looked over at Steph and she was watching him explain with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that Trish had done it again. "I can't do this, I can't sit here and tell you all of this." Brock stood up.  
  
"Brock I told you all of the intimate details of what Paul and I did and you sat there through it, I can take it. Go ahead and tell me everything." Steph stood up to him.  
  
Brock looked down into her eyes, "I can't bear knowing that I'm the one making you cry. I'm supposed to protect you, not hurt you more." Brock said with tears filling in his eyes.  
  
Stephanie looked back at him, "Fine, I'll tell you what, summarize it, did you fuck her? Did you go down on her? Summarize it Brock, but I need to know what you two did."  
  
Brock took a deep breath, he couldn't believe how non-reserved she was being. But then she had every right to, she'd been through this before and he was the one breaking her heart. "Things got pretty far, but not all the way. I couldn't. Things happened, but not the big thing," Brock stammered. "I got up and I told her that I couldn't. I couldn't bear the thought of hurting you, and I stopped. I looked at her and I told her that I've never cheated on anyone in my life, and now that I was engaged that made what I was doing even worse and even though it seemed like you broke up with me I had to be sure. She didn't know that we were engaged." Brock advised Steph.  
  
Steph was crying, "Just be honest with me Brock, what all happened? Don't worry about telling me too much, I can handle it."  
  
"You don't want to hear it Steph, you're just torturing yourself more." Brock tried to reason with her.  
  
Steph looked him in the eyes, "I can handle the truth Brock, I'm a big girl, I'm not trying to torture myself, I just want to know the truth, I told you everything about Paul and I."  
  
"You didn't get sexual with Paul, that was where I was jumping to conclusions." Brock intervened.  
  
"But I was still honest, We held hands, we hugged, after you and I had a fight, he kissed the top of my head trying to comfort me, there I told you now you tell me." Steph insisted.  
  
Brock was trying to control his temper, but he wasn't doing well. He knew that the two of them both have a fire within that can cause some killer fights, but finally after going back and forth he couldn't contain himself anymore, "You want to know everything, Fine, she went down on me, I went down on her. We made out, she started to ride and that's when I told her that I couldn't do this, and I got dressed, we sat there and talked for an hour, then we were tired so we snuggled in bed and fell asleep. I got up, picked up Shelton and we came here. She called me on the flight to make sure that I got to the airport on time."  
  
Steph looked at him, "I thought that you said that you didn't go all the way?"  
  
Brock looked back at her, "We didn't,"  
  
Stephanie interrupted him, "Was she on you? You just said that she "started" to ride, therefore that means that she was on top of you."  
  
Brock looked down with tears in his eyes, "Yeah, she was on me, but Steph, it didn't hit me until later that you hadn't broken up with me. I was drunk and stupid, and I wasn't thinking straight."  
  
"You can't blame everything on being drunk Brock, obviously, you wanted her, because if you didn't, even though you thought that I broke up with you. You would have either called me back to find out why I was breaking up with you over a stupid little fight or you would have left. What do you feel for her Brock?"  
  
"Nothing, Stephanie I'm in love with you, you're the one I want to be with. Not her, yeah she's a great girl, but she's not you." Brock said holding Steph's hand.  
  
Steph looked at him, "What do you want Brock? I need to know open and honestly how you feel about me, about us, and about the baby. I want, no change that, I NEED to know how you feel." Just as Brock was about to speak, there was a knock on Steph's door. "Let me get that, I'm the only one that's still here and in charge."  
  
Steph opened the door and it was Torrie Wilson and Billy Kidman, "There's only a couple people left here, just thought that we would make sure that everything was ok, and to make sure that you had someone to walk you to your car. And to see if you need anything, that way you can take it easy."  
  
They could tell that something wasn't ok because they could tell that she had been crying. "Everything's fine, I'm feeling ok, I have someone to walk me to my car if I need it and you guys can go ahead and go, I'll mark you down."  
  
"If you need anything, give us a call, ok?" Torrie said and she gave Steph a hug. "See ya." Billy just waved and said good night and followed Torrie.  
  
Steph shut the door and turned to Brock, "Sorry about that, go ahead and tell me everything, and I want the cold, honest truth."  
  
Brock sat down again, "Stephanie I love you, I love you more than I've ever known, I don't want to lose you, I still want you to become my wife. You bring new meaning to my life. And I know that Mya loves you, and that's important too. I know that I haven't been very excited about the baby but that's because it's still a shock to me. It's not that I'm not happy, it's just that I wasn't expecting that and I'm still adjusting. I will love the baby as much as I love Mya. I know that what I did was wrong, but I'm hoping that you understand that I thought that we had broken up. Please, don't turn your back on this yet, I know that I don't have this right, but please give me a second chance."  
  
Steph went and sat down behind her desk, "Brock, if you only knew what all I've been carrying on my shoulders, if you only knew how hurt I am right now. But I love you too. And I know that you thought that I broke up with you, and I know that you were drunk and angry, but I'm still going to tell you that I love you and I want us to work."  
  
Brock looked to her and started to walk over to her, all he wanted to do was hold her and apologize to her and take care of her.  
  
Steph held her hand up, "Hold on, I'm not done yet." Brock's heart sank, he didn't know what to expect.  
  
"For the next couple days, I need some time. I need to cool my jets a little bit and I have some personal business to attend to. Can you give me that?" Steph asked him.  
  
"Steph, I can do that. But I have to ask you, where do we stand?" Brock inquired.  
  
"How about we take it slow, but we don't have to tell anyone about what happened besides the people that know. " Steph said, she took the ring off and handed it back to Brock, "Do you want to hold onto this?"  
  
Brock shook his head, "No, I want you to still wear it, we may be taking it slow, but I still love you and I still want to marry you. Do you mind?"  
  
Stephanie shook her head, "No, I don't mind."  
  
Brock went over to her and held her, "I'm so sorry Stephanie, I love you and I don't want to lose you. I never meant to hurt you and I promise I'll quit being so jealous of Paul. I trust you and that should be enough."  
  
Stephanie smiled at him, "Thank you. You may notice that he's hanging around a lot but he's real close to coming back and we've always connected on work issues and to be honest with you I think that he might be a little jealous of you."  
  
"Me.why?" Brock questioned.  
  
"Paul wanted nothing more in this world then to be a daddy and a good husband, and neither one of those happened with our marriage. We tried for almost the entire time we were together and it never happened. So, he's kind of fascinated with all of the baby stuff. He loves kids. So please don't jump down his throat, we've become close friends and I told him that I would show him whatever I get from the dr." Stephanie reasoned. "But you can't tell him I told you."  
  
Brock nodded his head, "Ok, I get it. I'll be nice to Paul. In the hospital we got along pretty well, maybe it's a sign of some sort."  
  
Stephanie hugged him one last time, "I've gotta go do the final walk through, and then I have to go take care of my business. I'll call you, ok?"  
  
Brock hugged her back and kissed her cheek, "Ok Stephie, I'll see you soon."  
  
Stephanie packed her laptop in her bag and grabbed her stuff, "Talk to you later Brock."  
  
Stephanie did her walk through and picked up everything that wrestlers left behind and then walked over to where Paul was, "Everything is ok, you don't have to play my bodyguard. We're ok. And maybe you guys could learn to get along? For my sake?"  
  
Paul smiled, "I'll see what I can do. Where are you off to?"  
  
"I have some personal business to take care of.in Toronto." Steph said in a very stern tone.  
  
"Now Steph, what are you thinking of?" Paul questioned.  
  
"Can't tell you or I'd have to kill you." Stephanie answered back as she headed to the limo.  
  
"Stephanie Marie McMahon, you have to tell me what you have planned. I may have to save you from yourself." Paul tried to reason again.  
  
Steph hopped in the limo and rolled down the window, "I don't want you to be an accomplice for murder, see ya." Stephanie said and the waved out the window as the limo pulled away.  
  
Paul turned around and Brock was coming up behind him. "Hey, you wouldn't by any chance know what Steph's plan is do ya?" Paul inquired.  
  
"All I know is that she said that she had some personal business to attend to." Brock replied.  
  
"Well, I just got out of her that she's headed to Toronto."  
  
"Great, well maybe one of us will be bailing daddy's little girl out of jail," Brock said sarcastically.  
  
They both shared a good laugh and Paul looked at Brock, "I know that you and I got off on the wrong foot, wanna go grab something to eat?"  
  
"I'll tell you what, if it involves something greasy I'm all for it." Brock answered, keeping his promise to Steph.  
  
"I know a little bar and restaurant down the street from here that has the best burgers and fries." Paul responded. "Come on I'll show ya."  
  
And Paul and Brock hopped in a vehicle and headed towards the bar.  
  
**Sorry this got so long, I was on a roll. I hope that you guys liked it. Please read and review, and let me know what you think. Anything you would like to see? Let me know and I'll try and accommodate. Update tomorrow. Thanks again!!** 


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks to Lisa, I appreciate the reviews, please keep them coming!!**  
  
Steph drove all night until she could hardly keep her eyes open. She stopped and got some coffee and took a catnap in the car. Then she proceeded to head back out on the open road and finally stopped for some food at a diner in Toronto. She knew that she needed to talk to the one person that was causing her all of the pain. Trish Stratus. At the diner, Steph finally broke down and started to cry. She didn't know what to do. She loves Brock, but he broke her heart. Does he really deserve a second chance? Technically a third? And why is Trish trying to ruin her life? What did she ever do to Trish?  
  
Finally Steph knew that she needed to talk to someone who always had good advice, her mom. So she took out her cell phone and called Linda. "Mom, I really need to talk to you, can you fly to Toronto?" Steph sobbed.  
  
"Toronto? Honey why are you in Toronto? We don't have any shows up there for another week." Linda asked.  
  
"Because I need to talk to Trish, mom I don't want to talk about this over the phone, can you come out?"  
  
"Sure, I don't have any meetings for the week, I'll fly out on the jet." Linda said in a calming voice. "Steph, you're sounding stressed out again, you need to be taking it easy, you're a mother-to-be now."  
  
"If certain people wouldn't insist on ruining my life then I wouldn't be so stressed out." Steph replied trying to stop crying. "Call me with what time you'll land and I'll pick you up at Toronto International Airport."  
  
"Ok dear, but please try to stay somewhat calm," Linda reasoned.  
  
"Yes mom, see you soon." Then Steph hung up.  
  
Steph went into the restroom and dried her eyes and then paid the check and headed out on the open road. She had one destination in mind.  
  
Finally she arrived at Trish's house. And her car was in the driveway. Steph pulled in behind her car and walked up to the door, took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Trish came bouncing down the stairs and opened the door. Her eyes opened wide, she swallowed hard, "Hi Steph, what can I do for you?"  
  
Stephanie looked at her with a hard, icy stare, "I think you know why I'm here, we need to talk and we need to talk NOW."  
  
Trish looked down, "Come in Steph, it's cold outside. Before we get started, do you want something to drink?"  
  
Steph didn't want to accept but knew that she would wind up getting thirsty, "Could I have some water please?"  
  
Trish nodded and walked out to the kitchen and came back with 2 bottles of water for Steph, "I didn't know how thirsty you would be."  
  
Steph took the bottles, "Thanks. Look I came here for one reason and this has nothing to do with business, so I don't want you to look at me like a "McMahon" I want you to look at me like the woman who's life you're ruining."  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute, let's start at the beginning. I know that what I did with Paul was wrong, I knew that you two were married and I didn't care, I liked him, I seen how great of a husband he was and I was jealous. I was stupid and I seduced him and then it turned into an affair. I thought that I was winning his heart but in all actuality all I was to him was someone new to screw."  
  
Steph looked at Trish, "I'm not talking about Paul anymore. I'm trying to figure out why you call me telling me that you know that you were wrong and that you missed my friendship and that you would do anything to be friends but yet you go out and you fuck my fiancee. How in the hell is that trying to be friends again?"  
  
Trish looked stunned, "Wait a minute, you guys are engaged? I thought that you dumped him that night. I heard him talking to Shelton and they were talking about how since you dumped him it was his turn to go out and have a good time. I didn't fool around with him because I wanted to hurt you, I did it because I've liked Brock ever since he arrived here. He seemed like a great guy, but he was real quiet and shy at Raw, so when I ran into him, I thought the 4 of us going out would be a great way to get to know each other. I really started to fall hard for him, so when I heard that the two of you broke up, I thought that it was my chance. Yes I kissed him before I heard that the two of you broke up, but it was a kiss. Nothing more, I was just fooling around because I had had a few drinks and he needed to loosen up."  
  
Stephanie looked back at Trish, "No, I didn't break up with him, I made a snide remark about how first you ruined my marriage and now you are ruining my engagement and he took it as I broke it off. I'm trying everything I can to make my relationship with Brock work because of the baby."  
  
Trish interjected, "Look Steph, not to walk on your toes or anything, but Mya has her own mom, I'm sure that if you and Brock were to break up, Mya would be fine."  
  
"I'm not talking about Mya, I'm talking about the baby I'm carrying. Trish I'm pregnant with Brock's baby." Stephanie interrupted her.  
  
Trish's eyes opened wide, "You're pregnant?? Are you sure that it's not Paul's? I heard that the two of you had one last roll a few months ago."  
  
"I'm damn sure that it's Brock's because I didn't sleep with Brock right away in our relationship. Paul and I were together right before I met Brock. Look Trish, why are you trying to hurt me? What did I do to you?" Stephanie argued back.  
  
"I'm not trying to hurt you." Trish said crying, "Steph you are, well were one of my best friends, you were there for me when no one else was. I was stupid and started an affair with Paul, which ended the day that you filed for divorce. Paul was so upset. He loved you more than you know. That man worshipped the ground you walked on. And I've really liked Brock, for a long time now. When I heard that the two of you broke up, I made my move. I had no idea that you hadn't actually broken it off with him. I called the day he left to go to the show to make sure that he made his plane on time because he left me a note saying that he didn't want to wake me. "  
  
Finally Steph just broke down, "I just don't know what to do anymore Trish. Everytime I find myself in love, they fool around with you. I don't know what I'm doing so wrong. And right now I don't know what to do. Half of me says that we should break up for awhile, but yet the other half of me says, no I should stand by my man. I'm trying to keep my new family together while it's falling apart. I just don't know anymore."  
  
Trish put her arm around her and hugged her, "Stephanie I'm so sorry. I had no idea about all of this. I didn't know that you were pregnant, I didn't know that you two were engaged, I feel so bad, I'm so sorry. I just wanted to find a decent man who would actually love me for me, and Paul seemed that way but wasn't, and Brock seemed that way but you're engaged to him."  
  
Steph's cell phone rang, it was Linda telling her that she'd be landing in an hour. Steph looked at Trish, "Look, I've gotta go pick up my mom at the airport. I just want you to stop sleep.Can I ask you something?"  
  
Trish looked at Steph, "Sure, what's up?"  
  
"Did you sleep with Brock?"  
  
Trish looked down at the floor, and slowly nodded her head, "Yeah I did. But I.."  
  
"Did you finish? Or did he stop in the middle and tell you that he couldn't go on." Stephanie interrupted. He just didn't seem 100% confident in what he told her.  
  
"Steph, you don't want to hear this." Trish started.  
  
"I need to know," Steph continued.  
  
"Yeah, he started off on top, and I told him that I wanted to be on top because I could stratusfy him. So I climbed on top of him and right after I came, he stopped before he did and said that he couldn't continue to do this. I told him I understood it was really soon and I'm sorry if I rushed things. So then we cuddled for the rest of the night."  
  
Stephanie got a very pissed off look, "And he couldn't even tell me the fucking truth. He told me that it was in the middle that he stopped but he was so scared of hurting me that he tried to tell me as gently as possible." Steph tried to stop crying. "I've gotta go, look, stay away from my men ok? Please? You're killing me Trish, and you know what my temper can be like."  
  
Trish nodded, "Steph, I'm never going to go after one of your men again. I'm sorry that this all happened."  
  
Steph got up and walked out, she cried the whole way to the airport.  
  
**Well, I hope everyone enjoys, does anyone have any ideas as to what kind of advice Linda should tell Steph? If you do, let me know and I'll see what I can do. What do you guys think Steph should do?? Please read and review and let me know what you think!** 


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks writie for the reviews and for the insight, I appreciate it!! To everyone, please read and review!**  
  
By the time that Steph got to the airport, she was mad all over again that Trish would think that all it took was a little crying to get Steph's friendship back. "What does she think, she can walk all over me and then I'll just tell her that it's ok? What am I stupid?"  
  
She met Linda at the gate. "Mom, I'm really glad you made it, I really need to sort everything out with you."  
  
"Ok honey, do you want to go somewhere?"  
  
"Let's go somewhere to eat." Steph answered.  
  
"Sounds good, have you been keeping your stress level down?" Linda asked.  
  
"I've been trying to. I'll tell you all about it."  
  
They arrived at a small café and Stephanie laid it all on the line, told her everything about going away with Paul and holding hands and snuggling and then with Brock and Trish. She then got to the details. "Brock told me that he didn't go all the way, that Trish climbed on him and he stopped her. But then Trish told me no, he was on top first then she was on top, she came and then he stopped. Why did he lie to my about that?" Steph questioned.  
  
"Honey, as far as him lying to you about how far he went with her is a little besides the point at this place in the game. He was honest with you, he stopped, and maybe he didn't realize that she came, or maybe he didn't want to hurt you by telling you that he brought another woman to climax? At this point, I think you might be taking the little details to seriously. What you need to figure out is who do you love, Brock or Paul?" Linda reasoned with her distraught daughter.  
  
"Brock or Paul? What do you mean? I didn't cheat on Brock with Paul, so where are you going with that question?" Steph asked, but with a little bit of a questioning tone in her voice. Almost like she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.  
  
"Stephanie, I'm your mom, you can be honest with me. I can almost guess that you are still in love with Paul. I see the way you two are when you're getting along, and if you were holding hands and cuddling, then in a way you were cheating on Brock, not with lust but with your heart. You're allowing Paul to be the lover of your heart at this point while the rest of you is with Brock. I know that at this point, you're hurt and when you found out, you turned to Paul, but you need to sit down and figure out what YOU want. Do you want to talk with Brock, try to work everything out, regain trust in him and start your family with him? Or do you want to tell Brock that it's completely over and go back to your ex-husband who you divorced for doing the exact same thing?" Linda questioned intensely. "I know that trying to piece together your life after your spouse cheats is not an easy task. It's one thing if it's just impacting you and him, but in this case, it's impacting you, him and your unborn child."  
  
"Mom, you seem to have a lot of knowledge in this, did Dad ever cheat on you, in real life?" Steph asked inquisitvely.  
  
"Well, this stays between you and I and I don't want you to resent him, but he did once. It was a one night thing, and it was a little while after you were born, and he was always gone with the company and I stayed behind, taking care of the business aspect and raising you two and he wound up having a one-night stand. He flew home the next morning crying and begging for my forgiveness. He said that he had never felt so dirty and repulsed in his life and he wasn't ready to give up his family. So we sat down and discussed our relationship and we came to the conclusion that we weren't ready to break up our family. And he's never been unfaithful since." Linda confessed.  
  
"Wow, I just don't see dad doing that. But if you forgave him and he's never done it since, then why would I hold it against him? I know that Paul and I divorced over it, but we had other problems too. Mom, you're right, I do love Paul, and a part of me will always love Paul, but the love of my life right now is Brock. I would really like to give him another chance."  
  
"Then that's your decision, honey it's up to you and it's up to him." Linda advised. "You guys need to sit down and work it out. Tell him exactly how you feel and let him tell you exactly how he feels. Don't interject when he's telling you and don't let him interject when you're telling him. The both of you need to be completely honest about everything. About Trish, about Nicole, about Paul and about your new family, you need to discuss it all. If there's something that you don't agree on, try to compromise, if you can't then you need to go from there. But I strongly urge you to think heavily before you make your decision no matter what it is. I'm not saying that it's ok to cheat, and I'm not saying it's ok to forgive. What I'm saying is that the two of you need to listen to your hearts."  
  
Stephanie hugged her mom, "You always have the best advice, I don't know what I would do without you. But I have one other problem"  
  
Linda hugged her back, "What's that honey?"  
  
"Trish Stratus. I don't trust her, and she thinks that I'm taking her apology and letting bygones be bygones, but I don't trust her with Brock."  
  
"Well, that's something you need to talk to Brock about. It's not always that you don't trust her but that you don't trust him or vice versa. There are a lot of issues that the two of you need to discuss and work out in order for the two of you to be successful. Also, do not push Paul on him. I know that the two of you are finding friendship, but if Brock knows that you still have feelings for him, that's going to make Brock feel very insecure. So be easy on him." Linda explained to Steph.  
  
"You're right, I haven't been equally fair. I need to be understanding of everything Brock is feeling. Not just what I want to understand. Mom, I need to go to Minnesota, I have a relationship to save!" Steph said with a smile. "Mom, I love him, I really love him. He makes me happy, and he makes me feel complete. He is more country and I'm more city and together, we're paradise."  
  
Linda laughed, "Now that's what I want to hear, now go get him honey. But do be careful, I hate to say it, but there's always a chance that Trish isn't going to give up so easy or that maybe Brock does have feelings for Trish. Just be careful with your heart."  
  
Steph gave Linda another hug, "I will, thanks for everything, I feel a lot better now. Do you want to come with to Minnesota?"  
  
"No, I'll take a ride to the airport though, I have the jet waiting there. Do you want to fly there?" Linda offered.  
  
Steph shook her head, "No, I need to drive. I need to clear my head and the best way to do that is to drive."  
  
So Steph drove Linda to the airport and Stephanie headed out to Minnesota to surprise Brock.  
  
**Well, please read and review! Let me know what you think. Steph is headed to see Brock and tell her that she loves him and wants them to stay together and be a family, but will Brock want that? And what does Trish have up her sleeve? Are her intentions real or is she planning something even bigger? And will Paul and Brock forge a friendship? We'll see!** 


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks to Lisa and Writie for the reviews. Writie: You are amazing, I had half of this chapter written in my head, and what you thought was exactly what I had, I couldn't believe it! Thanks again and please continue to review!!**  
  
Brock was driving home, he didn't feel like getting there in a hurry. He had a lot to think about. He had gone out to dinner with Paul and they played a game of darts and had a few beers, and then had a discussion about Stephanie, and the business. Brock learned a lot about her after talking to Paul. He never realized that there was so much that he didn't know yet, but they really hadn't been together all that long. Brock was also thinking about something that Stephanie told Paul after she found out about him and Trish. She told him that obviously he felt something was missing from their relationship because he went and found it with Trish. Was that true? Was there something Brock was missing and he found it with Trish? And the other thing that was making Brock so uncomfortable and spending so much time on is the fact that he had never cheated on anyone before. Why all of a sudden did he cheat on Steph? Was there really something lacking in their relationship?  
  
Brock pulled up to his house and let himself in and started to sort through his mail. He was trying to figure out exactly what to do. Should he call of the engagement for awhile and have the two of them go back to dating? But since she's pregnant with his kid, what would everyone say? He then checked the messages, there were a few from his friends, and one message was from Nicole. She had been crying and in the message she talked about how she wished that he would consider coming home and giving her another chance to be a happy family. Mya wasn't the same as when they were together. The message only helped to further confuse and upset Brock. He knew that it was hard to not be a complete family for Mya and he was raised with old- fashioned values. So it bothered him that Nicole left the message. Brock decided to take a long, hot shower and try to sort everything out. He needed someone that he could talk to just to make sense of it all and to clear his mind.  
  
Trish arrived at Brock's house and seen that his Hummer was in the driveway. "Good, that means that he's home." She knew that Steph was meeting up with Linda so she decided to use the time to her advantage.  
  
Trish rang the doorbell but no one answered. She tried the door and it was open. So Trish let herself in and looked around a little bit calling for Brock. She discovered that Brock was in the shower. So finally she settled in on the couch in the living room and waited for Brock to get done so she could surprise him.  
  
Brock was in the shower for an hour. In that time he did a lot of thinking and a lot of soul-searching with a little bit of crying. He was pretty sure that he had made up his mind. He walked out of the bathroom in a towel and headed downstairs for something to drink.  
  
"Hi Brock!" Trish exclaimed.  
  
Brock jumped, "How did you get in here?"  
  
"I rang the doorbell and you didn't answer, so I tried the doorknob since your truck was in the driveway I figured you were home and it was unlocked. So I called for you and said that I was waiting downstairs for you." Trish fibbed with a big smile on her face.  
  
"I see, what are you doing here?" Brock questioned while adjusting his towel.  
  
"I thought that maybe we could hang out? I know that we really didn't get to know a lot about each other, so what better way then around your hometown?" Trish offered.  
  
"Ok, well, I don't see a problem with that, let me go upstairs and change and we can head out." Brock advised Trish and headed upstairs.  
  
"Brock, before we do that, we need to have a talk." Trish said to him while he walked upstairs.  
  
Brock turned around, "About what?"  
  
"You and Steph. I had a deep conversation with her and I think that there's some things that you need to know about and she hasn't been completely honest with you about." Trish purred. Trish had a plan in her mind from the minute she walked out her front door.  
  
Now interested, Brock turned back around and sat down by her on the couch, "you've seen me in less, what's going on?"  
  
"Well, I'm really sorry that I have to be the one to tell you all of this, but I feel that you and I became friends the other night, and friends need to look out for one another, and I can't hide this from you." Trish started. "But it's really hard for me to talk about."  
  
Brock reached out and patted her thigh, "Trish, it's ok. I won't kill the messenger if that's what you're worried about. Right now, Steph is off clearing her head so you don't have to worry about a thing."  
  
Trish took a deep breath while smiling inside, "Brock, the baby might not be yours." She said quietly.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Brock exclaimed, trying to control his temper.  
  
"Well, Steph and Paul had a one-night goodbye if you'll call it that and they never used protection. And not a couple nights later you guys were together for the first time." Trish let the lies roll right off her tongue. "And she's too afraid to find out for sure, so that's why she's clinging to you. She wants to make sure that she has someone who'll be there for her and the baby. Steph doesn't do real well if she's not with a man. And what better way to keep a man then to get pregnant with his kid? But little did she know that you two would have your first time so close to the last time she was ever with Paul, so now she's stuck in between a rock and a hard place."  
  
Brock was fuming. How could she do that to him? How dare she think that she could mold him into a toy for her to play with? But then, could he believe what Trish was saying. He looked over at her and she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Trish, what's wrong?" Brock asked with a concern in his voice.  
  
"I just feel so bad to have to tell you such heart-breaking news, but you deserve to know the truth." Trish sniffled.  
  
Brock rubbed her back, "Look, I appreciate you telling me everything, how about that drive? Maybe that'll cheer us both up." He suggested. "How could someone who is crying because of what she had to tell me be lying?" he thought to himself.  
  
He stood up, "I'm going to go and get dressed, and then we'll head out." Brock jogged upstairs to get dressed.  
  
A couple minutes later he came downstairs in track pants and a sweatshirt. "Ok, let's go. Why don't you park your car in the garage while we're gone? Sometimes fans like to come by and I don't want anything to happen to your car."  
  
Trish nodded, "Ok, but you get fans at your house?"  
  
Brock nodded, "Yeah, a few of the neighbors ratted me out to their friends, so every now and then I'll go out and visit with them, unless I'm busy. But sometimes they like to write on the windows."  
  
Trish smiled, "How welcoming." She pulled her car in the garage and then hopped into the Hummer. "I've never been in one of these before."  
  
"They're really nice, and a lot of fun to raise hell in." Brock said with a smile. And they embarked on a little journey.  
  
Steph was finally certain with her decision. She was jumping to too many conclusions and she was going to go to Brock's house, give him a big hug and tell him that she was head over heels in love with him and would like for them to work everything out and still get married.  
  
She arrived at his house and there were no cars in the driveway. "I know that he's coming home this weekend, so I'll go wait inside." Steph thought to herself and headed into the house. She made sure to put the car alarm on, "It's a rental, that's all I need is to have it stolen."  
  
Brock and Trish were out and about for awhile and finally decided to call it a night. "It's getting late, why don't you just stay for the night? You don't want to be out and about trying to find a hotel room."  
  
Trish shrugged, "If it's not going to be an inconvenience for you, that's a really nice offer."  
  
Brock shook his head, "Not a problem at all."  
  
Trish and Brock pulled into the driveway and Brock was puzzled, "Who's car is that?"  
  
"Maybe it's a fans?" Trish suggested.  
  
"God only knows, let's go in and we'll make some popcorn and watch a movie." Brock said.  
  
They walked in and Trish grabbed her bag out of her car and looked over at Brock who was finding some popcorn, "I'm going to go and change into something more comfortable, where can I do that?"  
  
"My room is the first door on the left, if you go right you'll wind up in Mya's room." Brock advised.  
  
Trish walked upstairs and headed into Brock's bedroom to change. She took off her shirt and jeans and preceeded to change into a skimpy little top with no bra and some skimpy shorts. Just as Trish was walking out, she heard Stephanie call out, "Trish what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Trish turned around totally dumbstruck, "Steph, hi, what are you doing here?"  
  
"This is my fiancee's house, I have the right to be here, what the hell are you doing here?" Steph demanded.  
  
As Trish tried to come up with an excuse, Steph stormed past her and downstairs into the kitchen. Brock hadn't heard anything about what was going on upstairs, all of a sudden he heard Steph's voice, "What the hell is Trish doing here?"  
  
Brock turned around to see a very angry Stephanie, "Wait a minute, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to talk to you, but why is that lying, no good, little bitch doing here?" Steph demanded.  
  
"Wait a minute, calm down, we need to talk everything out, and we're just hanging out as friends. So what do you say that I'll have Trish run and grab something from the store and we'll talk."  
  
Steph nodded feverishly, all she wanted to do was slap the hell out of Trish but knew that because of the baby she couldn't.  
  
Brock walked into the other room and talked to Trish quietly and gave her the keys to the Hummer.  
  
He came back into the kitchen, "we need to talk."  
  
**Well, let me know what everyone thinks, any suggestions, let me know** 


	37. Chapter 37

Steph sat down at the kitchen table, and Brock grabbed her a water from the fridge. "Steph, I've been hearing a lot of things lately, and I don't know what to make of it all." Brock started.  
  
"What do you mean you've been hearing a lot of things lately?" Steph asked sharply. She was trying to hold back her tears of frustration. She couldn't believe that she had come to tell him that she loved him so much and that she wanted to continue their relationship but when she got to his house, TRISH was there.  
  
"Steph, I want you to be completely honest with me about something." Brock said slowly, he got up and started pacing the kitchen, "Is the baby really mine? Or is there something that you haven't told me?"  
  
Steph stood up furiously, "WHAT? Brock, I told you the baby was yours, you are the only person I've been with in a long time."  
  
"So you're telling me that you and Paul didn't have a one last time together right before you and I slept together?"  
  
"You're damn right that's what I'm telling you. Jesus Brock, that would have meant that I cheated on you with Paul, look. Not like I feel that details are in order here, but I haven't slept with Paul since 2 nights before I found out that he was fucking Trish. Who are you hearing this stuff from?" Steph exploded.  
  
Brock continued to pace, "You're telling me the absolute truth about you and Paul?"  
  
"Yes, do you want me to call him and you can ask him yourself? He won't have a problem telling you." Steph responded.  
  
"I have his number, you don't have to call him." Brock shot back.  
  
"How do you have his number?" Steph questioned.  
  
"We went out to dinner a few nights back, and we exchanged cell numbers." Brock answered.  
  
"You two get along now?" Steph questioned again.  
  
"Yeah, I figured that if you and him were able to become friends, then maybe I should make the effort to become friends with him also." Brock said to her with a semi-smile on his face. "Look, I don't know what to believe anymore."  
  
"Tell me who told you that. Brock, why would I lie to you about something this important?" Steph said to him.  
  
"It's not important who told me, let alone if a lot of people have said something to me." Brock replied.  
  
"Do you honestly think that they're telling the truth over me?" Steph questioned him, "Do you think that I'm lying?"  
  
"Steph," Brock said, then took a deep breath, "I'm not saying that I'm believing anyone over you, I'm just a little confused right now, ok? I know that we haven't had a perfectly harmonious relationship, and hearing this just doesn't help.  
  
"I can't believe that you are even doubting that this child is yours, it really shows me what you truly think of me.." Steph said with tears falling. She then picked up the phone and called Paul.  
  
"Hello?" Paul answered.  
  
"Paul, I need you to do me a favor, I need you to tell Brock when the last time you and I slept together was."  
  
"What? You want me to tell him what?" Paul questioned.  
  
"Someone told Brock that the baby is yours and not his, and now he doesn't know what to believe. I won't tell you what I said until after you tell him, hold on." Steph replied and handed the phone over to Brock. "Ask him yourself."  
  
"Hello?" Brock said into the phone.  
  
"Dude, I haven't been with Steph since before we got divorced. Why are you questioning that? If you don't want to say anything with her there, I understand, but really, she wouldn't lie about something like that." Paul reassured Brock.  
  
"Thanks man." Brock responded and handed the phone back to Steph.  
  
"Thanks Paul." Steph said and hung up the phone. "There, do you believe me now? Who is putting these lies into your head?"  
  
"Look, it doesn't matter, I'm just really confused right now." Brock said sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Confused about what? Talk to me Brock." Steph reasoned with him.  
  
"What were you doing upstairs?" Brock questioned Steph.  
  
"Well, let's see, we are engaged and I came here to tell you that I love you, and even though what happened between you and Trish really hurt me, I'm still in love with you. And I feel that for the sake of our love and for our child's sake, we should give it another shot. When I got here, you weren't here, so I laid down in your bed till you got home. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up and Trish was changing in your bedroom. What is she doing here by the way?" Steph realized that she hadn't even questioned that yet.  
  
"Trish came over to visit. She wants to be friends, so I was entertaining my friend." Brock responded harshly. "Do you think that there's something more going on?"  
  
"I was just asking. I think that I have the right to ask why the woman you cheated on me with is over at your house." Steph shot back at him.  
  
Brock got up and started pacing again, "Why do we fight a lot? Do you ever notice that it goes in spurts? We're fine for a while, and then we're not ok, then we're ok again. Do you ever question that?"  
  
"What are you saying?" Steph asked quietly.  
  
"Look, I, I don't know," Brock pulled Steph into his arms, "I guess I just thought that we wouldn't fight so much. I mean, you shouldn't have to fight to make love work."  
  
"Brock, what are you saying?" Steph asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
"How about we take a week off, I just want to be able to sort some stuff out. Then we can concentrate on just us." Brock said to Steph. "It's not that I don't love you, and it's not that I don't want us to be together, but I have had some revelations and I really need to work them out before we can continue. I hope that you understand."  
  
Steph nodded slowly, she knew that he was right. There were a lot of problems between them lately, and instead of being the one to speak up and do the right thing, she blew everything off just so they could be together.  
  
"Stephie, I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you, and I know that if" Brock started to say, but Stephanie interrupted him.  
  
"Look, I understand, you do what you need to do." Steph said with tears falling. "I'll leave you alone now." She headed upstairs and came back down with her jacket and purse and headed towards the door.  
  
Brock reached out and grabbed her arm and twirled her into his arms and held her tightly, he even let a few tears fall, "Stephie, this wasn't supposed to end up this way."  
  
Steph nodded, "I know Brock, I know. I'll see you at Smackdown." And Steph walked out of the door.  
  
Just as Steph was backing out of the driveway, Trish was returning from the store. Steph started crying really hard when she seen Trish driving the hummer. Steph knew that the truck meant a lot to him. It was his first real purchase when he signed with the WWE. Steph continued to cry as she drove towards the airport.  
  
Trish walked into the house and found Brock sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. "Brock, are you ok?" Trish called to him.  
  
Brock looked up, "Yeah, I'm ok." He said quietly. "Were you able to find the store ok?"  
  
Trish nodded and handed him back his keys, "That's a lot of fun to drive."  
  
Brock nodded, "Yeah it is, now let's watch a comedy."  
  
And the two settled on the couch to watch a movie.  
  
Steph called her mom and told her everything that had happened. "Mom, I don't know what I'm going to do." Steph cried.  
  
"First of all you shouldn't be driving when you're so upset, you don't want to get into an accident you know. But maybe this is what you and Brock need, time to clean out all of the negative air that currently stands between the two of you so when you get back together, all that's there is the true love between you." Linda reasoned with Steph.  
  
"I know I shouldn't be careful, but I just want to go home. I'm being careful. I'm just afraid that he won't want to be a couple anymore. What if he decides that he doesn't want to be with me anymore?" Steph cried even harder.  
  
"Stephanie Marie, you need to pull that car over until you're calmed down. Or call Brock to see if he can drive you to the airport." Linda said in a stern voice. "I don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
Steph pulled the car over, "There, I'm on the side of the road."  
  
"Good, now if he decides that he doesn't want to be with you anymore, then maybe it's what's best for the both of you. But, I think that maybe Brock is right with his request for spending some time apart. Maybe the two of you need to clear the air and then the two of you can come back together as happily as before. Remember, last time it really helped. Look, I hate to cut this short, but you're dad has a conference call scheduled in 5 minutes, and I'm apart of it. So I'll call you tomorrow and check in on you, ok?" Linda counseled her.  
  
"Ok, thanks mom, love you guys," Steph replied and hung up. "Ok Stephanie, pull it together and let's get home."  
  
Steph pulled back out onto the freeway and headed towards the airport.  
  
**Well, tell me what you guys think. Will this time off help Brock and Steph find their love, or will it only pull them apart? Will Trish try to seduce Brock? Who will Steph turn to, Paul or someone else? Please read and review!** 


	38. Chapter 38

**Thanks to Lisa, Jessikah, WWEFanFicAddict,Writie,Aiyh-Sa and Hearts Desire for reviewing, I really appreciate it!! It means a lot to me. Sorry this wasn't in the last chapter, but I didn't have access to my e-mail to see if there were any reviews before I posted the last chapter. Thanks for sticking with me through this! Please continue to read and review!!**  
  
Steph started driving towards the airport, and she couldn't get over the fact that Brock had basically dumped her because of what somebody told him, and because of all that has happened between them. She knew that they had a powerful love, but why doesn't he see that?  
  
She finally arrived at home after a long, tiring flight. She walked in the front door and turned on the lights and started to cry. She was home, all alone, she felt lost and didn't know if she would ever be found. Steph sat down on the floor and cried.  
  
Brock's PPV  
  
Trish and Brock settled in to watch their movie and Trish snuggled into Brock and even though he had his arm around her, his head wasn't with her. He was worried if he did the right thing. He knew that he needed to talk to a guy that would listen to him, Trish was there, but she would be biased. Brock stood up, "Trish, I'll be back in a little bit, make yourself at home." And with that he walked upstairs and went into his room and shut the door and called Shelton Benjamin.  
  
"Dude, I need to talk to you, if you're there, I need you to pick up," Brock said into the answering machine. When no one answered he slammed the phone down. Just as he was going to try someone else, his phone rang, "Hey man, I'm here I was just walking in, what's up?" Shelton asked right away.  
  
"I need to talk to you, I'm losing my mind and I just called it off with Steph for a week to sort things out."  
  
"You did what?!?" Shelton exclaimed. "Dude, I'm on my way over."  
  
"That's not going to work, Trish is over." Brock advised him. "We're going to need to talk over the phone."  
  
"Well, what if I pick up Jenna and come over? The girls could keep each other occupied while we talk?" Shelton offered.  
  
"That sounds good, I'll see you soon." Brock replied and hung up. When he walked downstairs, he saw that Trish was eating ice cream with chocolate sauce and whipped cream.  
  
"Well hello there stud, are you hungry?" Trish purred.  
  
"I'll have a couple bites," Brock answered. Trish started to feed him a couple spoonfuls of ice cream and "accidentally" made a mess. "Let me get that for you" Trish purred and went to kiss it off of him. Brock kissed her back lightly but then stood up.  
  
"Shelton and Jenna are on their way over here, Shelton and I have to talk, so I was wondering if you and Jenna could keep yourselves entertained for a little while?" Brock explained to Trish while feeling incredibly confused about possible feelings for Trish.  
  
Trish shrugged, "I think that we'll be able to hold our own. What do you guys have to talk about, you're not fighting are you?" Trish asked.  
  
"No, nothing like that." Brock replied. He sat back down with Trish and waited for Shelton to come. Trish was nuzzled into Brock when Shelton and Jenna walked through the door. Shelton didn't even knock, he just waltzed right in and couldn't believe how close Brock and Trish were there on the couch.  
  
"Well, I hate to interrupt the party, but we're here to crash it." Shelton announced with a grin on his face. "Brock, you ready?" "Yeah, I'm ready. We're going to head out for a little while, now you ladies play nice and we'll be back soon." Shelton said with a smile. "Do you guys need anything while we're out?"  
  
Both girls shook their heads, "No, I already went to the store." Trish replied and turned to Jenna as the boys were walking out the door, "Brock let me drive his Hummer into town."  
  
Shelton looked at Brock, "Wait a minute, you let Trish drive your Hummer? You won't even let me drive your Hummer."  
  
Brock shook his head, "I was blocking her car in the garage and I didn't want to take the time to move it so I just handed her the keys. I'll explain everything," Brock said and handed Shelton the keys to the Hummer. "Now it's your turn, I can't drive and think at the same time."  
  
"Sweet!" Shelton exclaimed. "Now tell me all about your problems."  
  
"Were you ever told that when you fall in love, you shouldn't have to work at it, it should just happen? That's all I can think about right now. Why do I keep fuckin' up if I'm meant to be with Steph? How do I be her Prince Charming when all I've been any good at is making her cry? Jesus Christ, I'm as bad as Paul was to her." Brock said to Shelton in a very depressed tone.  
  
"First of all, you are not as bad as Paul was to her, I've heard some stories, and he definitely didn't deserve her. Second of all, you made a mistake, a mistake that is still at your house by the way, what the hell is Trish doing at your house?" Shelton started to explain.  
  
"Trish came over to visit, and just chill, nothin' else."  
  
"That's not what it looked like to me, it looked like she wanted to be all over you like white on rice my man, she wants you."  
  
"That's the other thing, I'm with Steph, but I think about Nicole, and lately I've been thinking about Trish."  
  
"Well Brock, you aren't just not going to think about Nicole anymore. She's the mother of your baby girl. You guys were almost engaged. Then she fucked up and you left her."  
  
Brock interrupted Shelton, "Do you realize that she did the same thing that I just did to Stephanie? Nicole slept with a friend of mine, and I slept with the same woman that broke up her marriage."  
  
"You're right, but I think that the only reason you've been thinking about Trish is because of your upbringing, my cornbread headed friend." Shelton joked with Brock.  
  
"What do you mean?" Brock asked suddenly interested.  
  
"You're interested in Trish because she's a hot, sexy woman that you happened to sleep with the other night, and you have never slept with someone in a one-night stand setting and now you feel like you owe Trish something when in all actuality you don't owe her anything. If you want to stay friends, that's fine, but you need to draw the line with her. I think that you are truly in love with Steph, but I think that who she is still intimidates you a little." Shelton continued.  
  
"What do you mean she intimidates me? Do you think that I'm not man enough to her?" Brock interjected.  
  
"No, let me finish, I'm just saying that I think that she's Stephanie McMahon, and her father is Vince McMahon, I think that in your head, you're telling yourself that you have to be the best there ever is for his little girl when all she wants is the Brock that she met down at OVW, the man that seen that she was down and offered to take her to a club, not because you were sucking up but because you wanted to be a friend."  
  
Brock let it all sink in and slowly nodded his head, "Shelton, I think that you might be on to something." "I know that I'm on to something, but tell me about this whole thing that brought you to call it off with Steph." Shelton inquired.  
  
"Well, lately I've been thinking that maybe we're not ready to get married. I just worry that maybe I was rushing things and now that things have been happening between us, it's a sign that we should wait. And I'm scared to death about this child Shelton. I'm not even a good father to my little girl, and now here I am having another child. Then Trish came over and told me that the baby might not be mine, that Steph slept with Paul right before we slept together and Steph is clinging to me because she doesn't do well without a man in her life and Steph showed up at the house and I called her on it, and she exploded and told me that her and Paul haven't been together since before they divorced, and I didn't believe her so she called Paul and without telling him what she said, he confirmed exactly what she said." Brock explained. "So I panicked and told her that I needed sometime to think about everything, because I do. But she was so hurt, and angry. I'm worried. Shelton I love her so much, and I just want everything to go back to being happy, the way that it was."  
  
Shelton nodded, "Dude, why in the world would you believe something that Trish would tell you?"  
  
"Because I know that they were good friends, and she was crying when she told me, and how can somebody who is lying be so upset about having to break such heartbreaking news to you?"  
  
"Hmm..maybe because she's an actress and knows that if she goes after important items in your life, maybe she can steal you from Stephanie?"  
  
Brock sat there in the passenger seat very quiet and just listening to what Brock had to say. He let all of his thoughts sink in.  
  
It started to snow heavily and it was getting hard to see. "Maybe we shouldn't go all the way into the cities?" Shelton questioned Brock.  
  
"Dude, it's snow, we'll be fine. I just want to go to our old hang-out and throw some darts, and then we'll head home." Brock said back to him.  
  
They continued to drive and Brock turned in his seat so he was facing Shelton, "I think that I made a mistake." Brock said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Shelton said looking for more of an explanation.  
  
"I flipped out, and before I vented I just jumped the gun and told Steph I needed time to go over everything in my mind. Steph came all the way out here to tell me that she loved me too much to let something like this break us up and wanted to work on fixing everything and I send her away. I'm so stupid."  
  
"You jumped the gun. Tomorrow, call her and talk to her about everything. Now that you've talked everything out, you're feeling better, and each of you can sleep on it. The real reason you're stupid is that you live an hour from the cities, yet we're driving in blizzard conditions to go to a bar in downtown St. Paul to play darts, when we should be heading home because it's too dangerous to be driving." Shelton lectured.  
  
"Do you want me to drive?" Brock asked.  
  
"No, I've got it." Shelton answered back.  
  
They were driving along the highway and seen that there was a car with lights on that appeared to be in the ditch. "Dude, maybe we should stop?" Shelton questioned Brock, "With this vehicle, we can pull it out of the snowdrift and get it going again."  
  
"Yeah, maybe you're right, maybe we should just head back to the house. But yeah we'll stop for this car up here." Brock answered.  
  
**Well, first let me apologize for the length of time it's taking me to update, I've been sick, so I'm really sorry!! Here's Brock's PPV and hopefully I'll get Steph's PPV up real soon. Please continue to read and review!! Thanks!!** 


	39. Chapter 39

Steph started heading towards the airport and decided to call Amy, she always listened when she had problems. It started to snow heavily, and if she talked to someone, she wouldn't fall asleep.  
  
"Hello?" Amy answered groggily.  
  
"Are you sleeping?" Steph asked cautiously.  
  
"No, I was being hella lazy, what's up?" Amy replied with a laugh.  
  
"My life is falling apart," Steph said starting to cry again.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?" Amy asked with concern.  
  
Steph went over everything from when Trish first slept with Brock to finding Trish at his house. "Then, Brock tells me that people have been telling him that the baby isn't his."  
  
"What?" Amy exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, so I told him that I haven't slept with Paul since before we were divorced and Brock didn't seem to believe me, so I called Paul and made him ask him when the last time we slept together was and Paul answered the same thing, so Brock believed us." Steph explained and started to cry harder.  
  
"So do you think that it was Trish that told Brock the baby story?" Amy questioned.  
  
"I sure the hell do," Steph shot back. "But what am I going to do? I went to his house to tell him that I love him and that I just want us to work everything out and pull together and be happy again, and do you know what he tells me? He told me that he needs some time to sort everything out. So we're taking a week off. He broke up with me tonight." Steph said then started bawling. "Why is my life falling apart? What did I do so wrong?"  
  
"Calm down hon, everything will work out just fine. I'm sure that once Brock gets away from everyone and really thinks about it, he'll see that you're love is strong enough to weather any storm, and that his heart belongs to you." Amy reassured her.  
  
"You really think so Amy?" Steph sniffled.  
  
"Yeah I do. I think that it may just take some time. Listen to your destiny talking to you. Just remember that everything happens for a reason, and little things can equal big signs." Amy advised her.  
  
"Ok, I'll do that. Thanks for listening Amy,"  
  
"Anytime Steph, if you need me, call back, I'll be up for awhile." Amy reassured her.  
  
"Thanks." And Steph hung up. She turned on the radio and there was an 80's station playing the entire Wilson Philips album. Steph laughed and sang along with the radio.  
  
Steph couldn't believe how heavy it was snowing. "God I hope that my flight isn't cancelled, I just want to get home and relax."  
  
Steph wasn't used to driving in snowy conditions that were like this, so she wasn't feeling real comfortable. The song "Impulsive"came on, and it made Steph think of what her and Brock's relationship was like in the beginning.  
  
"My heart is beating, don't say no. My head keeps saying take it slow." Reminded Steph of the first night that Brock and Steph went out to the club near OVW.  
  
"This is not like me, to follow my heart so easily." Reminded Steph of how she felt when she first started to fall for Brock.  
  
"That's it, I'm turning around and going back to his house and telling him exactly how I feel and then I'll head home. I'll just turn around on the next exit." Steph decided.  
  
She was driving and noticed that the exit was coming up, but because of how heavy the snow was, she misjudged where the exit was, and wound up hitting a slick patch that sent her into the ditch and before she could even try to stop she wound up heading head-first into a tree. All Steph knew was that everything went black.  
  
**Please read and review and let me know what you guys think is going to happen next!! Will Steph be found? Will it be too late? New update soon, I promise!!** 


	40. Chapter 40

**Thanks to Writie and Lisa for the reviews! Please read and review**  
  
Shelton and Brock pulled off to the shoulder once they reached the car and hopped out. The snow was coming down so hard that you could hardly see. Brock was from South Dakota, so the snow didn't phase him too bad because he used to work on the farm in all conditions, and Shelton has lived in Minnesota for awhile now so they were able to maneuver pretty well. The horn was continually sounding. "They must have hit this tree pretty hard," Brock hollered to Shelton.  
  
"I'll go check on the driver," Shelton hollered back. He walked up on the driver's side and peered in and seen a female body slumped over the steering wheel. Shelton opened the door and hollered but there was no response. Shelton looked around and seen that there was lots of blood inside the car. Shelton lifted the woman's hair out of her face and gasped. "Brock, call 911 NOW!" Shelton screamed out.  
  
Brock started calling and walked over but Shelton grabbed him, "You don't want to look in there, it's pretty bad."  
  
"I can handle it, besides they'll probably tell me to get vitals." Brock shot back.  
  
Shelton grabbed Brock's arm again, "It's Stephanie, and she doesn't look good."  
  
Brock's face was overcome with fear, he shoved the cell phone at Shelton and raced over to Stephanie's side. He couldn't get over how much blood was inside the car, and he feared the worst. He checked for a pulse and he found that, but her breathing seemed irregular. She was unconscious, it looked like what saved her life was the fact that she was wearing her seat belt.  
  
Shelton explained the situation to the operator and advised on the vitals as much as possible. He informed them about the baby and they told him to stay with her and they will have an ambulance out there as soon as possible.  
  
Brock reached into Steph's lap as much as possible and when he retracted his arm, there was blood all over it. "I don't know about the baby Shelton, there's a lot of blood in her lap."  
  
Brock and Shelton continued to monitor her breathing and her pulse and did what they could without disturbing her. About 15 minutes later the snow was lightening up and they could see the ambulance racing down the freeway. They also had the Jaws of Life with them just in case they couldn't remove her from the car.  
  
They asked Brock and Shelton to step back from the vehicle. "I'm her fiancée let me know if you need help." Brock advised the paramedics.  
  
The paramedics went to work and Shelton tried to comfort Brock. Once Brock had to take a step back it finally hit him. Brock was trying to hold it together for her sake.  
  
A medic walked over to them, "You boys look strong, could I have your help?"  
  
Brock and Shelton walked with him and they helped lift the steering column off of Steph's lap. When they did that, her pulse slowed way down. "We've gotta get her out of here." One of the medics yelled. The next couple minutes the medics raced to get her out of the car and onto the stretcher and into the back of the ambulance. Brock and Shelton were able to get a glance of her and it didn't look good for her. "Thank you for your help, we can fit one of you to ride with." A medic said to them.  
  
Shelton looked at Brock, "Why don't you go and I'll follow in the truck."  
  
Brock nodded and headed off with the medic and climbed into the ambulance and they took off. Shelton followed close behind in the Hummer.  
  
Brock held Steph's hand as tight as he could without hurting her as the paramedics started to hook her up to IV's, oxygen and monitors. He looked at her and had tears well up in his eyes. He felt like it was his fault that she got into the accident. If he wouldn't have sent her away, If he wouldn't have broken her heart, this never would have happened, he couldn't help but blame himself.  
  
They arrived at the hospital and they wheeled her directly into a room. They wouldn't allow Brock past the doors due to Steph possibly needing surgery.  
  
Shelton walked in and found Brock sitting in a chair in the waiting room with his head in his hands. "I called Trish and Jenna and let them know what was going on, but I thought that you should call Steph's family."  
  
Brock nodded, "Yeah, I know." He got up and started pacing while he called Linda and told her the news. When he hung up the phone, he sat back down. "It's all my fault she's in there."  
  
"It's not your fault, you know how bad the snow was and she probably doesn't have the driving experience." Shelton tried to reassure him.  
  
"If I wouldn't have said all the things I said, and if I wouldn't have broken her heart, she'd still be ok. She wouldn't have been driving." Brock shot back. "I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't make it."  
  
Shelton patted Brock on the back. "I'm here for you man, and she'll be ok. She's a McMahon, she's invincible."  
  
"But what about the baby?" Brock said standing up and beginning to pace.  
  
"I don't know Brock, I don't know."  
  
Brock and Shelton sat in the waiting room for what seemed like an eternity. Finally a doctor came out of the room and walked over to Brock, "Mr. Lesnar?"  
  
Brock stood up and towered over the doctor, "Yes?"  
  
"I'm Doctor Anderson, you can call me Bill, can you come with me?"  
  
Brock started to walk with the doctor. He led him to his office and sat him down at his desk. The doctor cleared his throat, "I understand that Miss Stephanie McMahon is your fiancée?"  
  
Brock nodded, "Yes sir she is."  
  
"Well she was involved in a very serious car accident. She is very lucky that she was wearing her seatbelt, it saved her life in this case. Your fiancée has some serious injuries, but she'll recover. However, your son was born very early in his life and I'm sorry, but he was born stillborn."  
  
Brock looked at the doctor, "Did you say son?"  
  
"Yes sir, I'm sorry, the baby was a boy.As far as your fiancée is concerned, she has several lacerations, a couple broken ribs, and she has a serious concussion. She was conscious, but she lapsed back into unconsciousness. She also hemorrhaged when her body went into labor, so she is currently getting a blood transfusion. She is still on oxygen because one of the broken ribs punctured a lung, but it's not serious, she'll just be very sore while she heals, and she is going to need to remain calm. You are able to go in and see her now, I'll take you in there if you would like."  
  
Brock nodded, "Yes, I would like that."  
  
On their way to their room, Brock grabbed Shelton, "they'll let us see her." As the doctor dropped them off at the room he looked at Brock, "One, things need to be kept quiet for her, Two, when she was awake, she asked for you. And Three, she doesn't know about your son yet, so if you don't feel comfortable telling her, buzz for me and I'll tell her."  
  
Brock nodded and grabbed Shelton's arm. After the doctor walked off he told Shelton all about Steph's condition, "And our son was born stillborn."  
  
"It was a boy?"  
  
Brock nodded sadly, "Shelton I feel awful, ever since she told me she was pregnant, I barely acknowledged his presence, and now he's gone. She's going to hate me and I hate myself."  
  
Shelton hugged Brock, "She's not going to hate you, and I'm really sorry for your loss."  
  
Brock nodded, "Thanks man, let's go in there, maybe we can wake Steph up."  
  
Brock and Shelton walked in and Brock sat down on the side of the bed and held her hand to his face and started to cry. He couldn't believe how close he had come to losing her. He treated her so awful and this is what he got. He stroked her hand softly, "Stephie I'm here, you can wake up now."  
  
Shelton watched his friend interact while thinking about what happened and how freak of an accident it was. It was scary how things can happen in a blink of an eye.  
  
Brock was sitting there talking to Steph when there was a tap on the door and Trish and Jenna walked in with flowers and balloons. "HI! We're here to check on Steph and see how she's doing." Trish announced. Brock looked over with a flame in his eyes.  
  
"Uh, girls, why don't we step out side and let Brock have a few moments alone with her and I'll explain her situation." Shelton jumped in quickly.  
  
Trish and Jenna set their stuff down and Shelton walked them out into the hall.  
  
Brock told Steph that Shelton called Vince and Linda and Linda was going to call Shane. So her family would be arriving soon.  
  
Shelton came back in the room, "I talked them into going down to the cafeteria."  
  
Brock nodded. "She looks so peaceful, but it also scares me. I just want her to wake up so I can hold her and tell her that I love her."  
  
"She'll wake up. Remember, she can hear everything you're saying." Shelton reassured him.  
  
A few hours later, Shane McMahon walked through the door with a bouquet of flowers. He walked over to Steph and Brock and shook Brock's hand and gave him a manly hug. "Sorry it took so long for me to get here. I took the first flight from Ohio I could."  
  
Brock nodded, "It's ok, she hasn't woken up yet. Were you down at OVW?"  
  
Shane nodded, "Yeah, scouting new talent. Dad didn't want Steph down there because he was afraid she'd fall in love with some developmental wrestler." He said with a smile.  
  
Brock smiled weakly back, "Yeah."  
  
Shane patted him on the back, "She'll be ok. Can I ask something?"  
  
Brock looked over at him and Shane pointed to Steph's much smaller tummy. Brock shook his head sadly. "She's not aware of it yet, so I'm trying to keep it that way until I can tell her privately."  
  
Shane nodded his head. "Fully understand."  
  
Two more hours went by and Shane had headed down to the cafeteria with Shelton and Trish and Jenna had decided to leave, and Brock sat by Steph's side rubbing her hand and thinking about what to say to her.  
  
Steph's hand closed around Brock's. Brock looked up at her and seen Steph looking at him.  
  
Brock leaned closer to her, "Stephie?"  
  
**Please read and review! Let me know what you think Steph will say to Brock and vice versa!** 


	41. Chapter 41

Brock blinked his eyes in disbelief. "Stephie, can you hear me? Are you awake?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Brock, I'm not deaf, I can hear you. But I hurt really bad." Steph replied with a frown. "It hurts when I breathe."  
  
"That's because you have broken ribs, you had one pierce your lung. God Steph, I'm so sorry." Brock said to her and then held her.  
  
"Brock, you're hurting me." Steph said tapping on his back like she was tapping out.  
  
Brock got up quickly, "I'm sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt like this. I didn't know that this would happen."  
  
Steph raised her hand to him, "Before you go any further, we need to talk. It's not your fault that I got into the accident. I wasn't even hysterical when I crashed. To tell you the truth, I was headed toward the exit ramp to drive back to your house and tell you off."  
  
Brock gulped, "You were going to tell me off?"  
  
Steph nodded, "I was going to tell you that you needed to hear me out, and that I love you. And I'm sorry that things weren't working out the way we envisioned them to be, and I know that some things were happening sooner than we would have planned, but I love you and I would do whatever it takes for us to work."  
  
Brock smiled and held her hand, "I was going to fly out to your house and surprise you and tell you how stupid I was and that I didn't think that we need a break, what we need is us."  
  
Steph smiled at him and kissed his hand, "I love you Brock."  
  
"I love you too Stephie. But I have to tell you something that isn't going to be easy for me to say." Brock said with his eyes tearing over.  
  
"What is it?" Steph asked.  
  
"Our son didn't make it. The accident put you in labor and he was born stillborn." Brock said solemnly.  
  
Steph looked down at her stomach and seen it was smaller than before, she then started to cry. Brock held her, "I feel just awful, I mean I hardly acknowledged his presence and now he's gone. I didn't get to meet him, or see him, I made your life a hell because of him, and this is exactly what I get." He then started to cry.  
  
Steph tried to comfort him. "Brock, things happen for a reason. Maybe it wasn't my time to be a parent? Maybe it wasn't our time to have a child together. Who knows, at least we know that he's safe." She then leaned on him and they cried together.  
  
There was a small tap on the door and Shane walked through the door. "Shane, what are..How did you know I was here?" Steph asked surprised.  
  
Before Shane could answer Brock looked at her, "You get into a serious car accident, and you don't expect me to call your family?"  
  
They laughed and Shane gave her a hug, "I'm sorry for your loss Steph."  
  
Steph nodded, "Thanks Shane."  
  
"Mom and Dad should be here soon, they landed not to long ago." Shane advised her.  
  
"Well, I'm going to take a nap, I'm in pain and maybe I can sleep it off." Steph told everyone and then she nuzzled into her pillows. "Brock, we'll finish our talk later."  
  
Brock nodded and kissed her on her forehead, "Yes dear."  
  
And Steph fell asleep.  
  
Linda and Vince arrived, and Linda had told Vince everything that was going on between Brock and Steph. So when Vince walked in, Brock could tell that he knew because Vince was very standoffish towards Brock.  
  
Linda went over to him and gave him a hug. He called Vince over and told Linda and Vince together that their grandson didn't make it. Vince shook his hand and apologized to Brock for his loss. Linda hugged Brock and told him that now things have been bad, they'll just get better.  
  
Steph woke up. "Mommy? Daddy?"  
  
They both turned around and went to Steph's bed and lightly hugged her. A new doctor walked in and Steph asked for him to advise her parents of her situation. So the doctor advised them of her injuries, and then looked at Brock, "Has the health of the unborn child been discussed?" Brock nodded.  
  
"Well, I just thought that I would double check, however he does seem to be doing better, if you guys want you can gown up and come down to the NICU and you can see him." The doctor advised while writing in her chart after checking all her vitals.  
  
"What do you mean he's doing better and we can see him? Doctor Anderson said that he was born stillborn." Brock demanded. "What the hell's going on?"  
  
Steph patted Brock on the arm, "Shh.. Brock it's ok, doctor's look at the wrong chart sometimes. I understand that it's a mistake."  
  
The new doctor looked at Steph, "I'll go double check his wristband and ankle band and I'll be right back."  
  
He walked out and Brock turned towards everyone, "I can't believe the nerve! I mean, really."  
  
Steph patted him again. "It was a mistake, he didn't mean any harm by it."  
  
"I agree with Brock, I think that the doctors should check into things before they open their big mouths." Vince grumbled.  
  
Linda patted Vince the exact same way that Steph calmed Brock down.  
  
The doctor walked back in with Polaroids and handed one to Steph, one to Brock and one to Vince and Linda. "I want to deeply apologize, the other doctor was wrong, this is your son."  
  
They stared at the pictures in awe, he was very, very small yet seemed very developed. "He's a fighter, his vitals have greatly improved. Right now we're working on getting his lungs developed and fighting the jaundice. He sucks his thumb, he looks around, and he's very alert for being so early. I would say that you were on the end of your 7th month."  
  
Steph nodded, "Yes I was."  
  
"Well, Steph, you'll have to be wheeled down there, but you guys are more than welcome to come and see him. Congratulations!" The doctor said to them and walked out.  
  
Brock looked at Steph in shock,, "Um, Steph, we need to come up with a name."  
  
Steph looked at Brock, "Um, Brock, we're parents!"  
  
Vince, Linda, Shane and the new parents all engaged in a family hug until Steph said that it was hurting her. Linda jumped up; "I'll go get a baby book and a name book."  
  
Vince looked at Steph, "I'll go with your mother and so will Shane, you and Brock need sometime to work things out."  
  
And with that, everyone left.  
  
Steph looked at Brock with tears in her eyes, "Brock I'm scared."  
  
Brock held her and rubbed her back, "Honey, I'm right here for you. I don't want to break up, I still want us to get married, I want to raise our son in a happy home, and Mya will be able to come visit as much as she wants and we'll be one big, happy family."  
  
Steph smiled, "You mean that Brock?"  
  
Brock nodded, "I mean that with all of my heart."  
  
Steph hugged him and motioned him down to her level and gave him a kiss. "I love you Brock Edward Lesnar, and yes I'll still marry you."  
  
He laughed and kissed her back, "I love you Stephanie Marie McMahon. And now we have a very important thing to consider.naming our son."  
  
Brock pulled up a chair and took out a tablet of paper, and they started jotting names down. Shelton walked in. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty!" he exclaimed,. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead and showed her a new bouquet of flowers. "These are for you, I hope that you're feeling better."  
  
Steph smiled, "Thanks Shelton, that means a lot to me."  
  
Brock jumped up and handed Shelton a picture of their son, "The other doctor was wrong, Shelton, meet our son."  
  
Shelton looked up, "Really?!? Congratulations! Wow, he's so tiny."  
  
Steph smiled, "He's about 7 weeks premature. He's going to be really little."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
Brock looked around, "Well, um, we don't have one for him yet, but we're working on it."  
  
"You guys this is great, congratuations!" Shelton said again.  
  
They both smiled like a very happy couple, "Thanks."  
  
Shelton sat and helped them brain storm some names, and Linda and Vince returned with a baby book and a name book. Shelton got a little nervous when Vince walked in the room, but Steph patted him on the leg. "Calm down, remember it's just my father."  
  
Shelton smiled, "I know, I'm just not used to this yet."  
  
They were sitting around talking about names and the business and just everything under the son. They all decided to give Steph a little quiet time before they head down to see the little one. So everyone headed down to the cafeteria for some dinner.  
  
Steph lay there trying out different names when there was a tap at the door and Paul walked in. "Hey princess."  
  
Steph smiled and held out her arms, "Hi Paul!"  
  
He went over and hugged her. "I'm so glad you are ok, I thought nothing but the worst when I found out."  
  
"Well, I'll be ok, I'm just really banged up. Guess what?"  
  
Paul shook his head, "I don't know, what?"  
  
"I'm a mommy." Steph said with a smile.  
  
"What? How?"  
  
Steph smiled, "Well, I went into labor, and they delivered him. Now we're working on a name."  
  
She handed him a picture of him. Paul looked and smiled, 'He's very cute Steph."  
  
Steph smiled, "Thanks, can I have a hug?"  
  
"Of course," He replied and gave her a hug. "How are you and Brock?"  
  
Steph nodded with a smile, "we're going to be ok."  
  
He smiled back at her, "That's great. I'm really glad that everything is working out for you."  
  
Steph smiled back, "You know, me too."  
  
Brock and everyone came back and Brock was surprised to see Paul in there. They shook hands and Paul congratulated him on his new arrival.  
  
Brock went over to Steph, "I have a great idea for a name, what do you think of.."He whispered in Steph's ear.  
  
She smiled ear to ear, "I think that's a great name."  
  
"Good, it's settled then, I'll introduce everyone when we get down to the NICU." Brock said with a proud smile. "By the way, the first name means brave and the middle name means chief."  
  
"That sounds perfect honey." Steph said with a broad smile.  
  
Steph slowly eased herself into a wheelchair and they headed down to the NICU. When they got there, the doctor recognized her and wheeled the baby up to the window. Brock cleared his throat, "Everyone, I want you to meet Brayden Kennedy Lesnar. His name means Brave Chief."  
  
Steph looked at Vince, "I had to keep it in the family daddy."  
  
Vince squeezed her shoulder and shook Brock's hand. "Congratulations."  
  
The doctor came out and got Brock and Steph and took them in so they could put their hands in the incubator and touch him. Steph had tears in her eyes and so did Brock. "He's going to need some definite TLC." The doctor said to them, "But I feel that he's going to make it."  
  
Brock and Steph smiled. Steph filled out the paperwork with Brayden's name and Brock stroked him till he fell asleep. Steph touched him a few more times, and then looked to Brock, "I'm really tired."  
  
They left NICU and headed back to Steph's room. Vince, Linda, Shane and Paul decided they would come back in the morning and headed out. Shelton patted Brock on the back, "You did good my man. But I have a house show tomorrow, so I'm going to get going. Congratulations again."  
  
Brock and Steph both gave Shelton a hug and he headed out.  
  
Steph turned towards Brock, "I get to leave tomorrow. But I would really like it if you stayed tonight."  
  
Brock gave her a light hug, "I'm not leaving your side for a long time."  
  
Steph settled in on the hospital bed and Brock stroked her forehead until she fell asleep.  
  
**Please let me know what you think!! Please read and review. Last Chapter is coming!!** 


	42. The End

**Thanks to writie and everyone who stayed with me through this story, it means a lot to me. Thanks for your support!!**  
  
2 MONTHS LATER  
  
"Hurry up Brock, we're going to be late!" Stephanie hollered up the stairs.  
  
"Calm down Stephie, we're going to be fine." Brock responded laughing.  
  
"But today's the big day and we can't be late." Steph answered him not laughing.  
  
Brock came down stairs and twirled Steph around in his arms and laid a sweet kiss on her lips. "Are you ready to go and bring our son home?"  
  
Steph nodded with a big smile on her face. "Yes I sure am. Is Mya going to be ready when we get there?"  
  
Brock nodded, "Yeah, Nicole said that she'd have her all packed so all I'd have to do is run in and grab her."  
  
They got out to the car and started to head towards Nicole's house. "You know Brock, I love you so much." Steph said to him.  
  
Brock smiled, "I love you too Steph."  
  
"It must be some sort of sign that Brayden is able to come home two days before our wedding." Steph said with a big smile on her face.  
  
"If it is, then I'll take that as a great sign." Brock said with a laugh. He picked up her hand and intertwined her fingers with his.  
  
"Brock, I'm so nervous but excited. What if I do something wrong? What if he doesn't like me?" Steph started to ask.  
  
Brock patted her leg, "Don't worry, he'll love you, you won't do anything wrong and everything will be just fine."  
  
They arrived at Nicole's house. Brock ran in and came out with Mya and her stuff. Brock buckled her into her car seat and they were on their way to the U of M. (university of MN)  
  
They pulled in and Steph held Brock's hand tight. Brock leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Honey, it will be ok."  
  
Steph nodded, took a deep breath and got out of the car. Brock got Mya out of the car and they walked in hand in hand to the neo-natal unit. The staff all smiled at them as they walked by. They had all come to get to know them very well.  
  
They walked to the window and pointed him out to Mya. She smiled and clapped her hands. "I think she likes him." Brock said to Steph with a smile.  
  
The doctor was walking down the hallway and seen them peering through the window. "Hello there, Ms. McMahon, Mr. Lesnar, are you ready for the big day?"  
  
They both smiled and nodded. "Good, let's go and get him and we'll do the final checks, and then he can go home with you."  
  
They followed the doctor and he picked up Brayden and carried him over to the scale. Brock set Mya down and started videotaping the final day in the hospital. "Well, he now weighs 5 pounds and 11 oz. and he's 16 inches.  
  
Steph smiled, "That's a lot better then where he started off."  
  
The doctor nodded and looked towards Brock, "Starting weight on date of birth was 1 pound 6 oz. and 14 inches and now he's 5 pounds and 11 oz and 16 inches.  
  
Brock smiled and gave him a thumbs up.  
  
The doctor checked his heart rate and his breathing. "His lungs are finally developed, but I still suggest keeping an eye on him when he's sleeping. I'm sending and apnea monitor home with you because sometimes when he's sleeping, he'll forget to breathe until his body triggers him to breathe. But it's only happened once in the last two weeks, but just in case for the next month, I would like for him to still use the machine at night.  
  
Steph and Brock nodded in agreement.  
  
The doctor finished going over feeding instructions and a progress report that they're going to be keeping track of him on.  
  
"Well, congratulations you two, he is ready to go home. Why don't we go into a room and I can observe you buckle him into his car seat and make sure that it's all set for him." The doctor suggested.  
  
They walked in and got the baby situated in the car seat. "He's all set, congratulations again."  
  
Steph and Brock were beaming from ear to ear, "Thanks!" They walked out to the car and got the kids buckled in.  
  
They both got in the car and started heading back to the house. "Honey, our baby is coming home." Steph said with a smile.  
  
"He sure is. And just think, tonight is your babyshower and tomorrow is your bachelorette party." Brock added with a smile.  
  
Steph laughed, "Yeah, he certainly will have a heck of an agenda for the next couple of days. Babyshower with me today while you're at your bachelor party tonight, then an evening with dad tomorrow while I'm at the bachelorette party and then the wedding, and then the day after the wedding is Wrestlemania 19."  
  
Brock laughed, "He's already a social butterfly!"  
  
They arrived at Brock's house and brought him up to his room. Steph laid him in the crib and Brock turned the mobile on, "This is your room." Brock whispered to him.  
  
Brayden snuggled into the mattress and started to doze off. "He's so precious." Steph said with tears in her eyes.  
  
Brock hugged her close. "I love you Stephanie Marie McMahon."  
  
Steph kissed his nose, "I love you Brock Edward Lesnar."  
  
"Just think, soon you'll be writing your name as Stephanie McMahon-Lesnar." Brock said with a smile.  
  
Steph nodded, "I like the sound of that."  
  
Just as they were going to lean down and give Brayden a kiss, Mya came crawling into the room and let out a screech that startled Brayden so much he started to cry.  
  
Brock picked up Brayden while Steph tended to Mya. "He'd better get used to noise, backstage is no where as quiet as the hospital was." Brock said with a laugh.  
  
"You can say that again. Let's bring him downstairs so we can keep an eye on his breathing while he naps." Steph said to Brock.  
  
A few hours later  
  
"Honey, I'm out of here, I hope that you have fun with the shower, and I'll see you in the morning." Brock said to Steph with a kiss.  
  
"Have fun tonight." Steph responded.  
  
"Now you're sure that you're going to be ok with the kids alone?" Brock questioned.  
  
"Yes Brock, besides, I won't be alone. My mom and your mom is spending the night, plus however many divas will probably wind up crashing here." Steph responded.  
  
"Great, I come home to all women after my guys night, nothing better than coming home to a bunch of beautiful women." Brock said with a smile and a laugh.  
  
"Get out of here before the girls arrive." Steph said to him laughing back.  
  
Brock kissed Mya and gave Brayden a kiss. "See you guys tomorrow."  
  
Mya waved to Brock as he walked out the door.  
  
Pretty soon, the girls arrived and the baby shower was underway. No one could believe how small Brayden was.  
  
After the shower, it was just Linda and Steph. Brock's mom went with the divas that were spending the night to do a quick girls essentials grocery shop.  
  
Linda sat down by Steph and gave her a hug. "Just think, out of all of this, here you are, the mother of a beautiful little boy, the step-mother of a beautiful little girl, and soon you're going to be a wife. You certainly have grown up since you were with Paul."  
  
Steph nodded, "Yeah I am. It's still kind of weird. Brock and I will be sitting with Brayden and Mya and every once and awhile I picture it being Paul and I."  
  
"Hon, that's normal, he is your ex-husband, and you were trying for a baby. It's not necessarily a bad thing, it's just something that happens. I wouldn't be too concerned as long as you know that you're in love with Brock and that your feelings for Paul stay kept in check." Linda advised Steph.  
  
"Oh you don't have to worry about that, Paul and I are just friends. I'm very happy to become Mrs. Brock Lesnar. Even Paul and Brock have become friends."  
  
"Honey that's great!" Linda exclaimed. "So where is the man of the hour?"  
  
"He's out at his bachelor party." Steph replied.  
  
"His bachelor party huh?" Linda said with a little look.  
  
"Oh, I'm not worried, actually I'm in a little gag." Steph replied with an evil laugh.  
  
Shelton walked a blind-folded Brock into a dark room and took off the blindfold. There was some of his college friends and a lot of his WWE friends. "We're here to have a good time tonight." Shelton said to him.  
  
"The last time you said that, we got into trouble, so you had better not say that anymore." Brock said with a chuckle.  
  
"God you remember the weirdest shit." Shelton laughed.  
  
They started playing darts and video games while drinking various shots. They had rented out the basement of a VFW and filled it with various video games. They then went out bowling for a couple hours and came back to the VFW with a HUGE batch of White Castles.  
  
"Well, I guess that it's time for desert." Kurt said to Brock. Most of the guys were pretty buzzed or already drunk by this time. Brock was no exception.  
  
Shelton wheeled out a HUGE cake, Kurt tried as hard as he could without busting into laughter. "alright Brock, blow out the candle."  
  
"What is this my fucking birthday?" Brock laughed drunkenly and blew out the candle.  
  
When everyone cheered a beautiful blonde popped out of the cake in only a G- string bikini, "Congratulations on your wedding stud." The blonde purred and put some whip cream on Brock's nose. Brock laughed and the blonde pulled her hair away from her face and did a dance to the music that way playing. She got up to Brock's face, and kissed his nose, "Congrats on your wedding stud." She purred.  
  
Brock looked at her, then looked at her again, "TRISH?!?" Brock exclaimed.  
  
Shelton bust out laughing. He had to prop himself up against Brock, "I thought that I would get you something that you would never forget."  
  
Trish climbed into Brock's lap and whispered in his ear, "It's all good, don't worry about it."  
  
"What do you mean it's all good?" Brock asked nervously. He didn't want Steph to find out and get the wrong idea.  
  
"I made up with Steph a week ago and Shelton took the idea to Steph and she didn't have a problem with it. So Happy Wedding!" Trish said and laid one last kiss on his nose. "Hope that you have a great time and I wish you nothing but happiness."  
  
Brock smiled and gave Trish a hug, "I'm glad that you two are speaking again. Thanks."  
  
He then went over and playfully punched Shelton, "You on the otherhand are an asshole. And wait till Steph goes to her bachelorette party, two can and do play at this game."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Oh, you'll find out tomorrow."  
  
The next morning, Brock came home and sat down on the couch with Steph. "Good morning beautiful, how did Brayden do last night?"  
  
"He did fine, no problems, and he eats like you do," Stephanie chuckled, "How was your night? Anything exciting happen?" "No, not really. Seen some old friends."  
  
"That's cool." Steph said trying not to laugh. "Anything else nifty and exciting happen?"  
  
Brock shook his head, "No, not really. Is mom and mom up yet?"  
  
Steph nodded, "Yeah, they took Mya to the store to get her something new to play with. They get along really well."  
  
"I'm glad. Well, I've got kid duty, when do you need to leave for your flight?"  
  
"In about 15 minutes, So I'm going to head on out. Mom is going to be flying out today for a meeting and she'll be back in the morning. Can you believe that we get married tomorrow?"  
  
Brock shook his head, "No I can't. But I know that I don't have any butterflies, I can't wait to be married to you."  
  
"Me neither." She climbed into his lap and gave him a very passionate french kiss, "Gotta run, see ya later!"  
  
"You are so wrong Stephanie and you know it!" Brock said to Steph. She blew him a kiss and left.  
  
Steph's Bachelorette Party  
  
Steph's friends held her party at downtown NYC. It consisted of the divas and some of the wrestler's wives and some of Steph's college friends. They first went and got facials, then manicures and pedicures, then they went out shopping for an outfit for the night.  
  
They then went out to dinner and began to go clubbing. They had Steph wearing a veil over her face that said bride to be. She had to get her picture taken with as many guys as possible. So all of the girls were running around the clubs with Steph trying to get her picture taken. They were making Steph take some hard shots and they made her get on top of speakers, dance in cages, on top of tables and pianos and they made sure to get pics of it all.  
  
After many clubs they retired back to Lillian Garcia's house since she lived downtown. There was a big cake. They made Steph sit down and close her eyes. Soon the music was on and all of the girls were laughing because a guy came busting out of the cake in a little g-string . The front was a little tux. He got up to Steph and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Open those eyes Steph" Lillian shouted.  
  
Steph opened her eyes, and the guys's package was in her face, she started laughing and looked up to see Paul's smiling face looking down at her. "Congratulations on the wedding princess." He said to her. She looked at him in shock. "Don't worry, Brock is not going to flip, it's all good."  
  
"Wait a minute, what do you mean It's All Good?"  
  
"Well, he had his hand in this." Paul said with a smile.  
  
"That asshole," Steph said laughing, "Trish, where are you?" she hollered.  
  
Trish walked up with a smile, "Yeah?"  
  
"Did you know that Brock did this?"  
  
Trish laughed, "He hinted at it after he found out that you had a hand in the thing with me."  
  
"What a punk." Steph said laughing. She gave Paul a big hug, "Thanks Paul."  
  
He patted her shoulder, "Anytime."  
  
The Wedding  
  
"Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The pastor said to Brock and Steph.  
  
There was the wedding party, Brock's best man was Shelton Benjamin, and his groomsmen were Kurt Angle, John Anderson (college friend) and Scott Johnson (childhood friend) Steph's maid of honor was Rebecca Hickenbottom, and her bridesmaids were Amy Dumas, Lillian Garcia and Jenny Marsden(college friend).  
  
Brock and Steph kissed and the church erupted. It was the happiest moment of their lives. Mya had been the flower girl, and did pretty good. She did more toddling then flower dropping, but it was still wonderful.  
  
That night, Brock and Steph cuddled with each other. "You know what Mrs. Stephanie McMahon-Lesnar?" Brock said to Steph.  
  
"What is that Mr. Brock Lesnar?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Are you ready for Wrestlemania tomorrow?"  
  
"You bet I am."  
  
"Ah, this is definitely the life. Get married one night and have the most important pay-per-view of the year the next day." Steph said with a laugh.  
  
"Who would want it any other way?" Brock said with a laugh.  
  
They both laid in bed laughing and cuddling and kissing.  
  
The End.  
  
**Thanks to everyone for sticking with me through this. Hope everyone enjoyed it!!** 


End file.
